The Defender
by Takerslove
Summary: Mark is bored with retirement and takes a new job as a bodyguard. Mark gets handpicked for the Mia assignment. Mia is an upcoming Hollywood star and is different than Hollywood standers. Can the lines blur between work and pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

Mark sat at the bar as he drank his beer and ate his dinner. His dark hair was cut short and cropped close to his face. His red bandanna wrapped around his head and dark sunglasses on top. He took a bite of his steak as his attention went to the TV that was blaring the news loudly.

"Yo, Mark" Roger walked up to him and patting him on the back taking a seat next to him at the bar. Roger was buff with short dark hair as he walked over in a t-shirt and jeans. He raised a finger and the bartender got him a beer. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Roger. Same old some old" He said and turn to talk to him a bit. Roger looked up at the TV as he caught a bit of what they were talking about on the news.

"How are the kids?"

"Grown" Mark laugh at him as Roger's beer was placed. "They call when they need something other then that nothing special."

"You need something to fill your time." Roger started and Mark looked at him and straighten up as he placed his fork and knife on the empty plate. "Now, I know that look... just listen to me." Roger started and Mark sat back his arms crossed against his chest. Roger begins to tell him how becoming a bodyguard and he has everything that he needs to know already and it would be something to make his days past faster while he still makes money.

"Okay and if I take this job of yours," Mark asked, "how long is this job needed?"

"A few months," Roger said and finished his beer. "I am sure I can make it worth you're wild." He paused and waited for Mark's next question. The TV blared as both men look up at the news.

"The police have been called to Actress Mia Reyes' home for the fourth time this week. There seems to be a stalker that keeps breaking into her actress home even tho she is not currently there. Mia is the working on her new movie "Hand Raised" which brings to light a teacher and student relationships. Police said that no trespassers were found on the property. " There was some B roll video's played of an average high female with auburn hair and green eyes with a small muscle built. Mark enjoyed watching the actress move across the screen. The news anchor came back on the screen and the men looked at each other.

"So, I have a job already in the pipeline which I would think that you would like," Roger said and took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, the way you're describing the life... it would be very different." Mark chuckled a little took a drink of his beer.

Dean looks over the papers sitting on his desk. He ran his hand through his short dark hair as he tried to think of what he needed to do next. There has to be a way to change what is going on. He took a deep breath as there was a knocking on the door. "Come in" He called and it the door opened.

"Hi, Dean" the auburn bubbly girl walks in with a smile on her face.

"Mia!" Dean says and stand up walking around the desk to her and hugs her tightly. "I am glad you came in."

"Of course" She smiled and hugged him and the motion to her to take a seat.

"How are things in the movie?"

"Good good" She smiled and crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit her top showing a bit of her cleavage as her eyes scanned his desk "So you're reading the trash"

"Well, I think that you need to start being careful about things out there" He picked up a bunch of papers and placed them top of each other. He took a deep breath and looked at Mia. He was just going to have to say it outright "Mia, your young and this is the first big movie that you need to take precautions on this stuff."

"Yes I see where you are coming from, but I don't need a babysitter" She huffed at him a bit.

"Roger has this guy in mind. He will defiantly be the type of person that would stop anyone in their tracks from trying to get to you." Mia rolled her eyes at Dean as she really did try to listen to him, but was not happy about what was going to transpire. "So, I want you to work with each other and make sure that you are safe and above all can you please listen?"

"Yes Sir," She said with a giggle in her voice and Dean looked at her and just rolled his eyes.

"Roger" He called and the door opened. Two very large men walked in and one pointed to the chair and the other one sat down. Mia looked at the gentleman that sat next to her. He was nice to her eyes gently gazing over his ripped body his rugged look of not being shaved for a few days. His hair short and buzzed cut and sunglasses still on even tho he was inside the building now. She shifted in her chair as he took a seat. "Damia this is Mark... Mark this is Damia," Dean said and he turned to her and stuck out his hand and the two of them shook hands.

"Its Mia" Mia said with a smile her green eyes looking staring at him as he lowers his glasses to look at her and then push them back up.

"Yes Ma'ma," Mark said and his southern draw showed its color in his words. His heart raced a bit as he began to put the dots together. He began to automatically start to tell himself that he needed to just see this as a job.

"Mia... Mark will now be in charge of your security and will follow you any place you go," Dean told her and her mouth dropped at the bit. "He will stay in the guest room of the rental"

"Dean, don't you think that this is just a bit much?"

"No," He said shortly "Enjoy your new teammate" Mia turned her head to Mark and smiled as he minds raced with the words you have no idea what you're in for.

"First thing is that I will need a copy of your agenda," Roger said and looked at Mia who was already wanting to fire her mouth off.

Mia stood up and waved her hand in a magic wand type of way with a smile " Dean will produce it." Deans eye just about bugged out of his head as Mia walked out of the room. Mark got up and ran after her as she walked down the hallway.

"Damia" Mark called to her and she turned around with the wrath of hell in her eyes. She stomped back at him and she stops nose to chest with him.

"Don't you ever call me that name!" She said slow and hard to him as she pointed at his chest. She was making her point loud and clear to him. Mark smiled as he listens to her a bit surprised that she had the spunk to turn around and tell him about himself. She poked him once more and then turned and walked away. Mark smirked as he followed her and shook his head. He was in for a treat.

Roger meets up with Mark in front of the rental. "I will go in with you and get the ground rules laid out."

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that. I am sure this feisty one will give you a piece of her mind." Roger looked at him and raised an eyebrow with a smile. This was not Rogers first rodeo and knew what had to be said. Roger started to walk into the house and Mark followed. Mark closed the door behind the very expensive house. He was a bit amazed that a young lady like her self had such a place.

"Your quarters are right over here right off of the front door." Mark placed his bags at the door and then followed Roger as they walked into the kitchen watching Mia pouring her self a drink.

"You gentlemen want a drink?" She asked a bit dry as she looked up eyeing up Mark coming in slowly behind Roger. He leaned himself up against the way and just watched what was going to happen.

"No Ma'am" Roger started as he walked up to the aisle and took a seat placing his papers on the aisle. "We need to place some ground rules"

"Thank you, Sir, but I have had enough of your rules today." She took a long sip of her wine and took a look at Mark. "Dean might believe that I need a babysitter, but I been fine here on my own."

"Are you even 21?" Mark asked and she placed her glass down on the counter.

"Are you 21?" She giggled as she repeated the question and took another sip "For your information, I am just a few months older than my 21st birthday." She stood in silence and stared at Mark who stared back at her.

"Well yes," Roger brought the attention back to him. "There are a few rules we must go over," He said once more and Mia was getting tired of playing is little game. She rolled her eyes as he allowed Roger to read off of the papers on the counter. Mia continues to sip her wine until the glass was gone. She sighed heavily and finally got Roger to shut his mouth more than a breath of air.

"So, since you finally shut the hell up. Leave your little contract on the table and I will deal with it later. I am sure Dean has read all the juicy little tide bits about." She could feel her cheeks getting flush with the wine or maybe her mind, but either way, it was time for Roger to take his leave. She ran her hand against her cheek as she closed her eyes. She turned around and took out the bottle of wine again and poured herself another glass.

"Damia, with all respect I need you to sign this contract tonight." Roger said and Mark crossed his arms and re-positioned himself up against the wall with a smile on his face as Roger continued to speak "Mark will get himself situated in the quarters down the hall-"

"Bite your tongue right this minute!" Mia started cutting off Roger who now sat straight up in his chair. "I had about enough of your games and enough of your mouth. My name is Mia Reyes NOT Damia and since you barely can get that right you can leave your stupid papers and I will sign it when I am ready too." She took a small sip "Your baboon can return them" She took picked up her wine and walked over to Mark and he stood up straight as she took steps very close to him. He took a deep breath of her scent in as it tickled around his nose. He took the deepest breath he could her scent was inviting him to lean in even more. "Take note... don't be an ass like him" She stopped pulling his ear down to her and whispered softly and sexy to him before she walked past him. His eyes staring up and down her every move she made as she walked up to the stairs.

"Well, um, Mark here is the contract the places that need to be signed are marked." Roger said and Mark turned his head to him "Once she signed it... keep it and I will come back in a few days to pick them up" Roger slapped his shoulder and smiled a bit "It's just a mouthy little teen... nothing more" He said and smiled and Mark smiled back. "Just some advice... don't let her out of your sight."

"I raised 4 of them... I am sure this one will be no different" He chuckled as he saw Roger out of the house. He locked the door behind him and went into his quarters and started to unpack his things. Mark put the TV on low as it filled the area with noise. The quiet of the house was uneasy to him yet as he got himself use to his area. He sat at the small desk and opened his laptop and started to do his own research on a "Damia Reyes."

Mia woke up early that morning and headed downstairs into the small gym area and started her work out. She wore a work out bra with a baggy t-shirt on top and some yoga leggings. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as she continued on her way. She looked at the time and was hopeful that she would be finished with her workout by 6:30 am.

Mark rolled around his mind not quieting down. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. The house was silent with not many cars even going up and down the street. Mark gave up and got up looking at the clock saying 6:45 am. He turned on the water for the shower and began to get himself ready for the day.

Mia still had his headphones in her ears as she danced around the kitchen as she started to make some breakfast. She turned her back around as she started to cook the eggs over the stove and put some cheese on top of them. She wiggled her hips to the song as Mark walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mia," He said and took a seat at the aisle next to the paperwork and in front of two cups of coffee. He noticed they still were not signed. Mark tilted his head noticing that Mia was dancing to music that he couldn't hear. He smiled and decided to just take in the sights, after all, she was not bad to look. His mind races with a million thoughts as Mia turned around and caught her breath.

"Mark!" She gasped and then quickly pulled out her earbuds "I didn't hear you come in"

"How could you when you have those things in your ears?"

"I was just trying to be polite" She rolled her eyes and started to serve the eggs onto the two places. She placed the hot frying pan into the sink with the spatula. "I hope you eat eggs." She said and reached for both the plates and walked around next to Mark and set on of the plates down in front of him. He could smell her sweet scent coming from her.

"I do. Thank you" He said and she looked up at him her green eyes meeting his and she smiled. She walked around behind him and took the chair next to him pushing the paperwork out of her way.

"I have to be on set at 8. Are you going to follow me there too?"

"Yes," He said and took a drink of the coffee that was in front of him. Mia sighed a bit and her eyes went over to the paperwork.

"I am not a child. I don't need a babysitter" She paused and Mark smiled and looked over at her.

"How about look at it as a partner" He paused "You will always have company... and a friend." Mia laughed a bit

"Well," She turned the paperwork around to her and started to read it "I guess I am stuck signing this."

"Unfortunately, yes. Dean believes that you are in some type of danger."

"Dean is always so cautious. He didn't want me to even take this roll at first, but once he started to see the payout." She paused "Maybe you are right... I need a partner" She smiled a bit and thought to her self at least having Mark around my eyes candy couldn't be that bad.

The two finished their breakfast and Mia left the kitchen to go get dressed. Mark waited for her to come back downstairs as he made his way through the house once more making sure everything was in place. He looked down at the paperwork Roger left. He saw she still didn't sign it. He figured that he would just speak to her about it later.

"Mark?" Mia called to him and a smile came across his face as he lifted his head up.

"Coming," He said and walked out of the kitchen. Mia looked at him with a faint smile on her lips. "You ready... let's go knock them dead," He said and he opened the door walking out first to look around and Mia following him. The two of them got into the car and began to chat about the movie while they made their way to the set.

Mark got out of the car and then Mia as they walked into the set. Mark put his sunglasses down over his eyes. Mia noticed and tilted her head a bit as now she couldn't tell where he was looking. It sort of bothered her, but she understood. Michael walked up to her as he still played with his blonde hair on the top of his head.

"Mia!" He called and hugged her and Mark followed the two as Michael walked her to makeup and continued to talk on and off about his life. Mia looked over her shoulder and looked at Mark who noticed that she was looking at him and nodded his head. Mia walked into makeup and closed the door behind her. Mark stood outside the door and watched all the people running around the set.

"Woah, Sorry big man. I didn't see you there" Michael said as he walked out of the makeup room and almost ran into him. Mark stepped aside even more and just looked at him. "I am Michael Davis. I am a male lead." He put out his head and Mark shook it.

"I am Mark. Mia's bodyguard"

"Nice to meet you," Michael said and smiled at him. Mark did not flinch "Your one lucky man?"

"Why is that?" He asked

"Mia Reyes... She is the next big thing. Plus who wouldn't want to be with that" He paused as Mark did not change his facial expression?

"She is my client, but thanks for the advice"

"Not a problem, bro," He said with a smile on his face and he walked away. Mark began to wonder if everyone in Hollywood was lacking the common sense or was it just him. Mark stood there and just waited around until Mia came out of makeup.

"Hi, I need to go get my outfit on" Mia said and looked up at him. Her hair was up in pigtails and she looked a lot younger then she already did. Mark was not sure about how he felt about this. Mia walked over to another room and Mark followed a few steps behind her. He began to understand how controversial the movie she was making.

Mark stood on the side of the set as he watched Mia and Michael interact as no one would think for a school-age child to act. Mia stood along the side of the desk that Michael sat at. She played with her hair as she delivered her lines "But Mr. Miller... I never did anything like that before".

"Cut!" The director called and jumped down off his chair and walked over to Mia. "I need you to say these lines with more innocents... more childlike," He said to her and repeated a few of the lines. Mark watched him coach her a few times as she stood there with her short dress. She repeated the line over and over as she walked around the room and then back at the desk. She placed her hands on the desk and the director yelled "Action!"

Michael said his line and then placed his hand on top of her. Mark noticed that this was different than the first few times that they did this scene. It threw off Mia and she said her line and it was innocent as it could be. Michael continued to do the scene. Mark watched him guide Mia to sit on his lap. Mark's stomach began to flop around. Michael portraying a teacher basically seducing a child. Michael continued to deliver his lines. Mia looked up at him innocent and closed her eyes and Mark began to see her as a child having her first kiss with this adult. He couldn't believe that something this controversial was going to be shown.

Mark stood outside the dressing room while Mia was changing for the day. He felt a bit dirty that he just watched this event happen. He knew that Mia was the legal age, but to have her dressed as a child and act like a child. It was just wrong to him. Mia came out of the dressing room. Her hair still in ponytails. "You ready?" She asked and Mark heard the question too innocently for him. He walked out first to the car and Mia followed a few steps behind. Mark was still quiet and Mia finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" She asked and looked at him "I am sure you knew what the movie was about."

"Well yes I did, but it is just so different to see it... played out in front of me"

"Um, yes that is what a movie does."

"I guess it is just me."

"I am of legal age. I am just playing a part." She paused "That is what people do not understand. This is a situation that some of the students, male and female, go through on a daily bases. I am just being a voice for those children that can not speak for themselves." She started to pull at her ponytails making her hair loose and wild "These children are victims and do not even know that they are since the adult in this situation is using them on their own advantages."

Mark understood that took a deep breath, and look at Mia. He knew what she was saying and could see what she was trying to do. Mark watched Mia as she played with her wild hair sticking out from all the sides. She reached over and grabbed the bottled water and opened it taking a few sips out of it. "We need to talk about the contract... I know Roger is going to want me to have it signed and sent back."

Mia took a deep breath "Would it be better if I just tell you I will look at it later?"

"How about tonight?" He asked and Mia rolled her eyes as she slouched down deeper into the chair.

"Dinner?" She paused and looked up at him "I will look over the contract over dinner... with you?" She smiled brightly as she liked the idea she was coming up with.

Mark was a bit surprised by her comment and then just smiled. "Sure," He said and his mind went a million miles a minute.

"I know the place to go to. Nothing too fancy, just be ready at 6" She said to him and the car stopped. Mark got out of the car and then Mia. He walked into the house and Mia followed closing the door behind him. Mia went upstairs and got into the bathtub. She grabbed her cell phone and started to text her friend Anna about making plans for Friday night. Mia was not the most outgoing purpose person since the start of this movie but felt like it was time to hit the town this week.

Mark stood at the Fourier as he tried hard not to pace. He wore black jeans and a decent top nothing too flashy, but he looked good. "Why am I even bothering to try to win her over. This is Hollywood." his mind raced over and over. Mia walked down the stairs in black Capri with black heels on. She wore a white off the one shoulder top. Her hair was down in big curls " You ready?" she asked Mark with a smile across her lips.

"Sure," He said and Mia walked into the kitchen quickly and grabbed the contract and put it into her purse. She walked back to the Fourier and Mark opened the front door and walked out first. Mia followed him into the car in the driver seat.

Mia turned on the music to the car and started down the road. The two of them chatted as she drove to a steakhouse. Mia parked the car "Tonight we are just normal people" She giggled a bit and looked over at Mark who nodded with agreement. They both got out of the car and Mia waited for Mark in front of the car. He joined her and the two walked side by side with each other.

The hostess greeted them "Hello, How can I help you?"

"Reservation under Reyes" She paused and looked at Mark with a smile proud of herself that he was even here with her.

"Oh yes right this way," She said and lead the two of them to the table. The other patrons in the restaurant began to chatter as the two of them walked through them. She knew it was just a matter of time before the paparazzi was here. Mia sat down at the table and Mark sat across from her.

"I enjoy this place," She said and picked up the menu "Order your self a beer lighten up a bit."

"Sounds like a good plan" He smiled and looked at the menu "You sure do know what a man like me likes."

"Yeah, I took you for a meat and potatoes type of guy" She giggled and the waiter came over and took their drink order and quickly returned with drinks and finished the rest of the order. "So, on Friday my friend Anna wants to go out"

"That is fine. I can't see any harm in that"

"Yeah, It will be fun," She said as she took a sipped of her drink "So, tell me about you, Mark"

He took a big drink from his beer "Well, I am been married twice and divorced twice. I have 4 grown children. I have a very long-standing professional wrestling contract." He said and looked over at her a half smirk on his face. 'What am I thinking there is such an age difference between us, not the mention Hollywood thing' Mark thought as he waited for Mia to start to talk. He took another sip of his beer.

"Sounds like you have a great life. Why become a bodyguard?" She paused "I know about how much a professional wrestler makes there is no need to really work."

"I need something to do to past the time." He said and was pretty honest with the answer.

Mia took a sip of her drink and placed it down "Well, to joining along for the fun-filled ride" She raised her glass and smiled as she waited to Mark to tap her glass and drink with her. He did and they both took a drink and placed the glasses down. The two ordered another drink as their food came. Mark got right into his food. He could not wait. The food looked so good and he was beginning to allow the alcohol to start to affect him.

"So, I guess since we both have some liquid courage and some food in our stomach we should talk about this contract?" Mia brought up as she patted her purse.

"You make it sound like some type of jail," Mark said with a deep chuckle.

"Well it is part of me signing my life away" She sighed and pulled out the papers "I take my privacy very serious. I don't need someone who is going to leave me high and dry." She began to glance over them her eyes catching certain sentences of it. "What if I do not agree with some of the wording?"

"Cross it off," Mark said "Roger did not tell me that you had to agree to everything. He said that you just had to sign them" Mia tilted her head and smiled Mark was right she began to think about how this could be fun. The only order that Roger gave him was to have her sign them. She could change the contract in any way she feels fit.

The two of them finished their drinks and paid for the meal. Both of them enjoying each other and themselves like they haven't in a long time. Mia stood up from the table "I must use the restroom before we leave"

"Not a problem," Mark said and the two of them walked over there. Mark stood outside waiting for Mia as she used the restroom. Mia took this time to make sure she looked on point. She put her lipstick back on and waved her hand in front of her lips to dry down the matte color. She went back out and seen Mark standing there. She could not help but put her childish grin on her face as she looked up at him her cheeks becoming warm.

The two of them made their way to the front of the building to get out to the car. Paparazzi swarm as one of them called out to Mia. Mia put her hand on Mark's back as he put his arms out to keep them at bay. She slowly made her way to the car. Mark put her in the passenger seat and walked around the front of the car and got into the driver seat. He pulled down the blinders and started the car. He slowly pulled out of the space neither one of them saying a word.

Finally, all the lights were out of there face "Still wanting to be part of this fun?" Mia asked as she looked over at Mark his hand on the shifter and his face looking straight ahead. Mia never left anyone drives her car and here Mark was putting himself right in the line of action. Mia reached over and placed her hand on top of his. She could feel his cool skin against hers. Her heart began to race as she was not sure how he was going to respond tho this.

"Of course," He said and looked down at her. He could feel his heart began to beat fast and could not tell if it was because of the alcohol or his own mind. He moved his fingers on his hand that was touching Mia and rubbed her hand softly. He pulled in to her gated community and up into the driveway in the on the hill. He put the car in park and got out of the car.

Mia watched him walk around the front of her car and opened her car door. He stretched out his hand and she took it, and in that split second Mia decided better do it now. She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes even in heels and placed her lips right on his. The sparks between them flew. Her heart raced as he returned her kiss with passion and purpose. He picked her up in one motion and placed her sitting on the car. Their kissing getting deeper and deeper. Mark grabbed hair and pushed her body closer to him. She spread her legs wrapping her legs around his hips. He pulled her head back her neck exposed to him and started there kisses and licking her neck.

"M-Mark" her lips uttered his name breathless as he feverishly ran his hands against her back and his lips on her neck. He regained himself quickly and took a step back.

He gently rubbed her cheek and she leaned her head right into his hand "I should get you inside." He picked her up and placed her back on her feet. He took her hand and the two walked into the house.

Mark laid in bed once more. His mind racing and replaying what has happened last night. His body responding wanting more than just a kiss that they had. He rolled over and looked at the clock reading at 6 am. He got up and went to take a shower. He needed to cool off and get his attention back at the job at hand. He walked out of his quarters and seen the papers sitting out on the table with a cup of coffee. He sat down in front of them and started to look through the papers. He noticed the first thing that Mia signed the contract. He then started to see the rules that she crossed out. 'The bodyguard will not have a sexual relationship with the client. The bodyguard will not drink alcohol. The bodyguard will not accept gifts from the client.' Mark stopped reading and folded the paperwork and placed it in his pocket. 'Well, she is allowing all doors and opportunities to be open' He thought as he reached for the coffee and took a sip.

Mia came back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She stood next to the chair next to Mark. "You ready?" She asked with a smile her cheeks warmed. Mark nodded and the two of them headed out the door Mark first and Mia following.

Mark stood in the background of the set. He watched Mia play this child and he could feel the heat rise within him to want to put Michael in his place for touching a child. Mia and Michael continue acting out the scene in the classroom. Mia sat on Micheal's lap as he pretended to teach her something on the computer. Micheal pushed aside Mia's hair and kissed her neck once.

Mia giggled "Mr. Miller, that tickles"

"Julie people that care for one another tickle each other." He paused and moved his hands behind the desk so that it was out of camera range. Mia jumped in his lap and he whispered something to her.

Mark rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as they continued. He could not stand that she was making such a film. He knew that she was talented and knew where she was coming from. She was giving a voice to all those children that could not speak. Mark crossed his arms in the front of his chest. Mia looked over her shoulder and could see Mark just past Michael. Her heart began to rapidly beat as she looked at him. Micheal moved in to kiss her and she closed her eyes. Her body starting to slowly respond.

Mark sat across from Mia at the aisle. The two of them not saying a word to each other. Mia knew it had to do with the movie since there was nothing else that could set him off like this. She got up not finishing her meal and took it to the sink. She placed her plate in the sink and grabbed her self a glass of wine. She looked at Mark who focused on his plate and then walked out of the room to the deck taking the bottle of wine with her.

Mark finished his meal and then cleaned up the dishes. He didn't know what to say to Mia. He began to see why some of the rules were in place. He could not separate himself from the bodyguard. He wants to be there for Mia, but at the same time couldn't get past that child that she played. Mark walked outside to the deck. He placed his hand on Mia's shoulder. "Come inside your getting cold," He said and she rubbed her head against his hand. He stood in that position for a long time waiting for her to move with no results. She cuddles into his hand over and over. He finally bent down and picked her up walking with her in his arms back into the house. He placed her down on the sofa and she quickly fell asleep. Mark covered her up with a blanket and returned to his quarters.

Mia was getting dressed upstairs to go out with the girls as she danced around the room taking sips of her wine as she wore a small black mini dress with black heels. She didn't go out often but knew that everything will be fine since Mark was going to be coming along. She looked at her phone and seen that Anna texted her.

'Come on miss famous it is time for some fun' Anna wrote

'Yeah yeah, I will be there shortly. Any paps there?'

'Not until you arrive I am sure.'

Mia put her phone in her little clutch bag and pulled on her heels and ran down the steps. "Mark you ready?" she called for him and he stood at the door in his jeans and t-shirt.

"I thought that this was just drinks with friends," he asked

"Yes it is" she giggled "and there is music and drinks... so you know I have to dress up"

"Come on," He said and walked out first to the driver side of the car and Mia got into the passenger side. She got into the car and the two made their way out to the club. The two got in the club without any issues. Mia ran into the crowd of people finding Anna, Maria, Laura, and Lisa all sitting at a table with drinks already around.

"MIA!" Mark called and she stood up and waved for him to come over.

"Oooh, who is that?" Anna asked with a very surprised look on her face.

"He is my new bodyguard, Mark. Girl I want him so damn bad" She said and Anna started to laugh.

"Always on the hunt aren't you," Maria said with a laugh and Mark finally made it to the table.

"Girls, this is Mark... Mark this is Anna, Maria, Laura, and Lisa," Mia said with a smile at Mark as she took a seat on the table and giggled. "Come on girls round of drinks" she laughs and the girls began to loosen up a bit.

Mark stood on the side of the table with his arms crossed in front of him. The music was loud and the crowd was growing and growing as the night continued. He looked down at his watch and see 11 pm. Mia pulled on to Mark's shirt and he turned down to listen to her. "Come sit down lighten up a bit. I will get you a beer."

"No no... not tonight," He said to her and shook his head.

"Well, I need another drink... I will be right back" Mia said and slide out of the booth.

"I will go with you" Mark said

"No, I am good to stay with the group. I will be right back." She said with a smile as she swinging on him a bit. He smiles and looked down at her and leaned down to her.

"I think we should call it a night after this one" He whispered to her and she stuck out her tongue at him and jumped down into the crowd and Mark watched her as she started to make her way to the bar.

Mia leaned up against the counter of the bar and ordered her drink. She danced to the music as she waited for her drink to come to her. She smiled and paid for the drink and picked it up and took a sip. She turned around and started to make her way back through the crowd.

Mark looked over the girls at the table as they laughed with one another. People began to scream from where Mia was standing. Mark's head turns toward the directions of the noise and the screaming, In a matter of seconds loud popping sounds went off. Mark jumped down from where the table was and started towards where he last seen Mia. "MIA!" He called out to her as he could not hear or see her. He continued to run into the crowd of people who were now all in a panic and screaming. People running out of the bar into the dead of night. Several more loud popping sounds echo in the club. Mark spotted the shooter darting out the front door. Mark pushed through people "MIA!" He kept screaming unable to find her. Mark's heart raced and a sense of panic was starting to take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark paced the waiting room of the hospital as he waited to hear some news. He walked up to the desk for the millionth time. The secretary looked up at him and shook her head. He went back to the chairs and continued on his mile-long walk. 'How could I lose her? What is taking so long? Did she get hurt that bad?' his mind gave him nothing but question after question.

"For Reyes" A man that looked like a doctor came out of the big double doors

"Yes, Me" Mark said and walked over to him. His stomach began to twist what is the answers would he be giving.

"We think she might have a concussion, but other then that it looks like minor scrapes," He said "She is asking for her bodyguard"

"That is me," He said and the doctor nodded his head and motion for him to follow him as he started to walk back. Mark looked at each curtain as they pasted one after another. There were so many people filling the rooms. He noticed some of them from the club. The doctor opened the one curtain and Mark walked into the room Mia sitting on the gurney.

"Mark!" She called to him with a smile on her face.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Her head against his chest as he cuddles her as much as he could 'Never again... never again' He thought as she felt Mia sink into his body.

"I am sorry," She said as Mark took a step back and a seat in the only chair in the room.

"For what?"

"I was thinking I was close enough that you could reach me, and I wasn't" She paused as she started to hear the ruckus happening outside of the curtains.

"I want to see my daughter. I want to see here now!" a female voice screamed

"We need to check with her first if she is okay having you back here," A staff member said

"How quick do you want a lawsuit?!" A male voice started "I can have a lawyer down here within the hour"

The staff member finally gave up. She turned around and peaked her head through the curtains and looked at Mark and then at Mia. "Ma' ma, I tried," She said and hung her head low. She pulled the curtain aside and the male and female walked into the room.

"Oh Mia, what did you get yourself into now?" The female said and she rolled her eyes.

"Mom- Dad. Meet Mark he is my Bodyguard" Mia said and Mark nodded his head, but no results from either parent.

"You should have never been at the club" her father scolded "You have an image to keep right now" Mia rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know you still need to be on set on Monday. They are not going to except your little stunt." Mia's mother said and Mark started to take note on how this family relationship was really starting to show its head

"Who called you guys?" Mia asked her parents who continued on their rant and raves about how she was not doing anything that would approve.

"You must not have much of brain. I swear you got that from your father. Your famous and the shooting is all over the news." Mia rolled her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. "Why were you even out at that bar?"

"I was out with a bunch of girlfriends," Mia said and just like that her mother started to go off the deep end.

"I told you! I told you! She is into girls!" Her mother flapped her arms all around in the air at her father "Now Mia. We need to get you to this church group. They can help you get that evil idea out of your head" Mark looked over at Mia and then at her parents.

"Mom... Mom" Mia finally got her attention "I am into males... not females, but thanks for worrying." Mia looked over at Mark "Mark, can you see how much longer I need to be here?"

"Sure," He said and walked out of the room. He began to wonder why she would send him and not her parents. Then he started to piece together the pieces. Even tho she only knew him for about a week. She trusted him more than her own parents. Mark finally found a nurse who had no answers but would send in the doctor. Mark walked back into the room and took a seat back on the chair. Mia's mother and father continue on their path of ranting. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Reyes, but do you think that you should really let Mia get some relaxation since, after all, she does have a concussion."

"Yes your right" Her father said and pushed her mother's arm to go say goodbye. She walked over to Mia and kissed her forehead and her father came over and hugged her and they finally left. Mia stared at the curtain for a little while and then finally turned her head to Mark.'

"Thank you," She said and smiled a little to Mark.

"Are they always like that?"

"That was nothing," She said with a little giggle in her voice as she laid her head back on the pillow, and smiled at Mark.

Mark pulled up to the house Mia fast asleep in the car. He got out of the car and then walked over to Mia's door and opened it as he reached down and across her to take off her seat belt. He genitally placed the belt back in the holder. He brushed against her hair hoping to wake her up a bit, but she didn't stir much. He looked at her so peaceful sleeping. He walked up to the house opening the door and turning off the alarm. He then walked back to the car and reached down to Mia as he figured he could easily pick her up. He picked her up and she woke up a bit making some noise "M-Mark" She said softly so soft that he almost didn't hear her. She was snuggling her head against his chest.

"Your okay, I am right here," He said to her as they walked into the house. Mark walked into his room and placed her down on his bed. She snuggled against the pillow. Mark pulled the covers out from under her and gently took off her heels and placed them on the side of the bed. He covered her up with the blanket and stood up and watched her sleeping for a few minutes, before going back to close up the car and house. Mark walked back into the bedroom to see Mia fast asleep making little heavy breathing noise. Mark grabbed himself a pair of sweatpants and went into the bathroom and changed. He moved into the bed and got himself comfortable leaving some space between him and Mia.

Mia began to wake up and placed her arm on a chest. She could feel the heat coming off of the body next to her. She took in a deep breath and could smell the leathery scent coming off of Mark. She smiled as she snuggled and stretched against him. She took a deep breath of his leathery scent her body starting to stir. Then her mind started to kick in "Oh no what time is it?" Mia sat up quickly wanting to look for the clock. "Oh, my head," She said and placed her head into her hands.

"You okay?' Mark sat up in bed and reached over to Mia.

"I think I moved my head to fast." She said and Mark rubbed her back. Mia began to get back to reality. She could feel that she was still in her dress from the other night. She looked over at Mark noticed how bright his eyes were. "What time is it?' she asked

"It is 6:30," He said and did not move his hand from her back "I don't think you should work out today.. missing one day shouldn't change that much." He paused and ran his hand down her back and laid it on the mattress. "How about I go make you some breakfast and you get yourself ready?"

"Um, yeah that sounds like a good idea." She said and slowly took off the covers and put her feet on the floor. Mia's mind started to drift away from her as she wondered what it would be like to be with Mark. Mark watched her slowly move as he enjoyed every curve that his eyes were watching. Mia grabbed her shoes and made her way out of the room as Mark continued to watch her until she was out of the room.

Mark roamed around the kitchen making some scrambled eggs and toast with coffee. He wasn't sure what has gotten into him. He opened and closed several of the cabinet doors as he looked for one item after another. Mia walked slowly into the kitchen not use to seeing another person behind the counter making breakfast.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Mark said with a smile and Mia could not help but smile back at him as the heat rushed to her cheeks. Mia watched Mark from behind and her mind started to race again on how it could feel being in his arms. "Make sure you eat well...It will help your head" He said to her as he put the plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you," She said with a smile as she looked at Mark who caught the twinkle in her eyes. The two sat down together and ate breakfast together chatting about things that are going to happen today. "I am sort of glad that the movie is almost over. Then it is just a bunch of interviews and showings."

"Yeah, Was this movie harder to deal with than others?"

"Yes," She paused "I am not one to be in a spotlight all the time. This movie really does put me in the spotlight."

"If you don't like the spotlight then why did you go into acting?"

"Accurately, I have a degree in marketing... the acting was a second choice." She giggled at her self as she pushed the eggs around. Mark watched every movement that Mia made as she began to talk about how acting became part of her life. He smiled and knew that she was a special woman with some strengths even she was not sure about.

Mark started to clean up the dishes and Mia sat at the stool a bit longer. "So, tell me about your family" Mark paused and looked at her as he could tell the by the look on her face it wasn't a happy painting that her parents were painting.

"Well, I moved out as soon as I turned 18. I put my self through college and now here. I believe you could call me the black sheep of the family until I got some money to my name and then it became a 'come out of the woodwork.' I am not close to anyone in my family and as you can tell from my parents... they just love to use my name." She took a deep breath "Come on we should get going."

The two of them continued to talk on their way to the set. Mark pulled in to the locked lot and parked the car. The two of them got out of the car and started to walk to towards the set. Mia wanted to reach

out to Mark but knew better not to cross that line yet.

"Mia," The one makeup artist called to her as she walked quickly over to her and wrapped and around her and basically forcing her to keep up with her step. Mark watched Mia walk right into the makeup room. Mark stood around and just kept watch as Mia continued around her way around the set. Mark tried to keep watch on how Mia was acting but knew that she would not allow people to know that she was hurting.

Mia walked over to the table and grabbed her self a water bottle and then walked over to Mark and stood in front of him. She wiggled her finger for him to lean down and Mark did "I am not feeling so hot today. I am really hazy" She whispered to him.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked softly and she shook her head no slowly and took a drink of the water in her hand.

"Mia!" Michael walked up to her and wrapped and around her and Mark tilted his head "Can you believe it? This week is our last week together."

"I know the time went so fast," She said and smiled at Michael and then turned her head to Mark. Mark twisted his mouth at Mia as Michael pulled her away from him as he continued to talk about how much he enjoyed the time together. Mark watched Michael from a distance

Mia laid her head back against the lounge chair in the house. She pulled a blanket up against her chin. She watched the TV that was on with the news, as she hears her phone vibrate against the table. She picked it up to see that it was Anna. The two texted back and forth as Mia tried to relax. Mark walked into the room and sat on the couch next to her.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," She said and looked over at him as he smiled and she smiled at him. "Stay here and watch TV with me?"

"Sure," he said and he got himself comfortable on the couch. The two began to comment on the news. Mia snuggled against her blanket as she and Mark talked back and forth. She was enjoying having Mark around to talk too. The doorbell rang and Mia looked at Mark a bit shocked. "I will be right back" Mark walked to the door and looked out the peephole and seen Roger at the door. "Hi, Roger" Mark said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Mark. Sorry, I didn't call, but I was in town and wanted to see if you happen to get the contract signed."

"Oh yeah, Come on in" Mark walked back into the house and Roger came into the Fourier. Mark walked into his room and took out the contract and handed it to Roger.

"Thanks" Roger began to study the contract and noticed the lines that Mia has crossed off. "Mark, look I did this job for a long time and being a bodyguard and the 'toy' does not mix well" He started to lecture him on how he should not mix work and pleasure. Mia reached over to her phone an continued to text Anna now about Mark. He lowered the TV even more so she could hear Roger continue to talk. "Mark look I get it. You have not been with another female in a while, but this is not the one for you. Hollywood stars do not have a stable relationship unless it is with themselves."

"Mia is not like that at all. Plus we both talk about it and we want to see which way the universe will take us." Mark said and Mia held her phone into the blanket as she continued to listen.

"Mark, I am just going to give you my advice and trust me I know. When you are at the point when you can not see the line between the two anymore... just call me" Roger said and Mia could hear the two of them clasp hands together and then Roger left.

Mark walked into the living room and took a seat back down on the couch. "It was Roger. He just stopped over for the contract" Mark said and did not say any more about it.

"Oh," Mia said and just looked at him a bit and snuggled into the blanket. "Um," Mark turned his head to her to listen to what she said "I-I" She swallowed hard trying to figure out what to say that she isn't like everyone else. "I am not like everyone else. I am a different type of person "She placed her head into the blanket a bit embarrassed.

"I can already see that," He said with a chuckled his southern drawl coming through and Mia smiled and beamed with light. The two of them watched TV with each other into the night.

Mark slide his hands down her arms as she laid under him kissing her passionately their lips twisting within each other. Mark slide down her body feeling her soft skin underneath her. His heart raced as continued to kiss her neck, shoulders, and chest. He took it slowly not wanting to rush any part of this as they continued to kiss and feel each other as they continued to make out. Mark started to shake and his eye fluttered open quickly to a noise that shouldn't be happening at this point.

"Sorry, I just wanted to wake you since it is 6:30 and I need to at the set at 8 today," Mia said as she stood above Mark who must have fallen asleep on the couch last night.

"Okay, thanks," Mark said and placed his arm over his head as he took a deep breath. He watched as Mia walked out of the living room. He noticed that she was in her workout clothes and she must have worked out this morning. Mark moans and wanted to go back to sleep to the good dream that he was having, but he got up and started to head to his bathroom to go take a shower and get himself back in order. Mia got breakfast together and placed the plates on the place mats. Mark walked into the room and sat down at the counter. Mia smiled as she walked around the counter and looked at him. "Did you work out this morning?"

"Yeah, I feel better than yesterday. Plus today is the final day to shoot the movie before all the interviewing and promoting." She paused and looked over at Mark "Today is a closed set since it will be all the sex scene of the movie"

"So the director is really going to put that scene in the movie?"

"Well, he is going to shoot it at least... I am not sure if it will make it, but it is in the script"

Mark stopped and looked at her "What are you whole thoughts on this?"

"On screen sex?"

"Well that and the situation that you will be in today" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I am nervous. I never did an on-screen sex scene and let alone something like this which will be controversial in itself." She paused and looked at him wondering what his thoughts were and if he was really going to stay on set to see what was going to happen. Mark started to daydream about Mia as he stared down at his coffee cup. Mia reached over and gently ran her hand against his catching his attention and he gently caught her fingers and gave them a small squeeze. Mia started to laugh and smiled at him as she pulled her hand away and started to clean up breakfast.

Mia and Mark walk on the set and Mark noticed that set was even closed off even more to essential personnel only. Security stood at the door and Mia had to pull out her ID and showed it to them. "He is my personal bodyguard" she explained to the guards and Mark watched everyone and everything that was happening. 'So, this is what is life is like when your a big shot' He thought as he followed Mia into the closed set.

"Mia!" Michael came over to her wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and slippers. He hugged her tightly and she smiled just like she normally did. "Today is the day. You're going to do great kid." He said to her and he winked at Mark and off he went. Mark shook his head internally. He did not think highly of Michael even after several conversations and run in with him. Mia returned to the side of Mark could tell her nerves were starting to get the best of her. The two of them reach the makeup/dressing area.

"Go on, you will be fine" Mark leaned down and said softly to her over her shoulder. Mia reached up to touch his cheek as she stared at the door and finally opened the door and her hand gently ran down his cheek. He took a deep breath he could smell her sweet inviting scent still lingering. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then stood at the door, and waited.

Mia looked at her self in the mirror as the girls finished upbraiding her hair in a french braid and putting the finishing touches on her childlike status. She stood up in her white and yellow flowered dress. She continued to stare at her self in the mirror. She could do this. Just change her mindset and get the job done. Mia has done several on stage and on TV kisses, but this was the first nudity scene of her career and wanted it to be something that would put her on the map. She took a few more deep breaths and then opened the door to see Mark standing at the door waiting for her. Mark's eyes meet her behind his sunglasses. His mind raced with thoughts 'I wish we were at home alone and not here. I wish I could share my feelings with you. I wish you were mine.'

"What are you thinking?" Mia whispered

"You look beautiful" He whispered back and Mia blushed and held the sides of her dress and spun a little.

"Mia, they are calling you on set" one of the stagehands called to her grabbing her attention. Mia turned around and headed to the set and Mark followed her. He found a spot on the side of the set and stood watching the movie being filmed. The set was set up as a classroom that reminded Mark of his high school days all the details sitting in a perfect place. There were math equations written on the board and Micheal standing in front of it.

"Julie, I need you to stay after class," Micheal said to Mia as the bell sounded off and the other students in the room ran out of the door to the next class. Mia sat in her chair as Michael walked over the classrooms and locks the door. "Julie you know that I like you right?"

"Yes," She said softly as he walked over to her desk that sat in the front of the room. She shifted in her chair a bit as he stopped in front of her.

"Come here let me show you," He said to her and held his hand out. Mia took his hand and he walked her over to the closet that was near his desk. He stopped and let go of her hand as he dug into his desk for something and then put it in his pocket. He reaches back to Mia and slides his hand against her cheek pushing her hair up and grabbing a handful. Michael kissed her deeply as he pushed himself on her. Mia responded reaching up to Michael's cheek slowly.

"Cut!" The director said and walked into the set and over to Michael and Mia. He started to give directions on how he wanted to shoot the next scene. Mark watches Mia as she looked over at Mark catching his eyes on her. The director walked back towards the camera "Action" He screamed and the board clapped.

Michael walked behind Mia and gently kissed her neck softly and pulling at her shoulder of her dress. Mia hugged her self a bit in a way that would give her some type of courage. Her chin was against her right shoulder as the sun warmed the left side of her face. Michael whispered something to her and kissed her lips softly again. Mia's eyes looked up into his and then he walked to her left side. Mia looked over at Mark who was getting very uncomfortable and started to turn around not to watch what was going to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mia laid her head against the pillow as the sun warmed her body. She could hear birds singing and the neighborhood around her. She wore a white bikini as she shifted in the chair and reached over to grab her glass of wine and took a sip of it. Her phone buzzing against the table and she picked it up pulling the umbrella over her to shade her and also allowing her to read the text message to from Anna. She texted her back and closed the phone placing it back on the table. She took another sip of her wine. She needed this time to just relax and de-stress herself since the end of the movie. She has yet to start the interviewing and the promotion of the movie. She laid her head back once more under the umbrella her legs sticking out in the sun.

Mark sat on the couch as he watches the movie finishing on TV. Mark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy just checking in," Rodger said on the other side of the phone

"Things here are going good, and how about you?"

"Fine, Fine. I just got the schedule from Dean. I am going to send it too you. It seems like in a few weeks you two will be globe hopping everywhere for this movie. Give me a call if anything comes up."

"I will do," Mark said and ended the conversation. He shook his head as he looked down at this phone. He pulled up his email and started too look through his email and see that there was one from Vince McMahon. He looked at the email it was about an autograph session and it would work out great if Mia wanted to get away from here a while. There would tons of fans and people but it would give them time alone and possibly see what could happen between them. Mark got up and walked outside to Mia.

"Hey Mia," He said and took a seat alongside her sliding his chair under the umbrella so he could see her.

"Hi," She said and smiled as he moved closer to her.

"So, Roger just sent me your schedule from Dean for the interviews and promos. They do not start for another two weeks, which is great. If you are up for it, I got offered an autograph signing spot for Wrestlemania. The dates are next week and I was thinking you want to get away from all of this may be a new group of people might be what you need."

"Mark, you make it sound so easy. People will know who I am regardless of what I do." She said to him as she tilted her head to the side and pulling her knees up to her.

"Well yes, but wrestling family is different. There are privacy and rules... not like Hollywood." He paused and took a breath as Mia grabbed her glass of wine and took another sip and placed her glass back down. "Plus," he swallowed hard "I am not good at saying this type of stuff." He began to think after all 2 divorces do speak volumes he thought "I figured you would want to have some time alone... like you and me alone."

Mia smiled her eyes beamed with joy as she looked at Mark "Yes, Yes" She kicked her feet and giggled with excitement. Mark smiled brightly as he could not have been more excited about how she reacted. He reached for her running his fingers against her cheek as he continued to smile, and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I will email you the details so that you can let Dean know where you are going. I am sure he will need to know just because there will be public there that will know you."

"Not a problem. I have to see Dean tomorrow anyway." She paused "I am going to go back home in the next few days. I am sure Dean is going to have you stay with me since the intruder is still on the loose" She said and rolled her eyes.

Mark smiled and leaned into her and gently bushed her cheek "I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Mia woke up to the sun shining on her face. She smiled to her self and stretched out in her bed. She slowly got up and laid her feet on the floor as she gently moved her toes in and out of the sunlight. She smiled as she thought about going away with Mark far away from this place and Hollywood's grasps. Mia got into the shower and then got herself ready to go see Dean. She wore a tank top that crossed in front of her breast along with a pair of skinny jeans and black heels. She quietly made her way down the steps as she tried not to wake up Mark. She started a pot of coffee and figured that Mark would want some when he wakes up. She grabbed her self a piece of paper from the notebook and wrote a message to Mark, and headed out the door with a travel mug in hand.

Dean jumped as there was a knock on the door "Come in" He yelled at the door irritated.

"Hi, Dean," Mia said as he opened the door.

"Damia!" Dean said and walked around his desk and hugged her tightly against him. He held her hand and then pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. "How are things?"

"Good," She paused "You know 'Hand Raised' is finished so interviews and promotion are going to be happening soon."

"Yes, I heard the director is very happy with your performance. I have several other scripts here that I want you too take a look over and let me know if you want to go for any of the roles." He stopped and laid a pile of scripts on the corner of his desk for her. "Also you had 3 more break-ins at your house. I spoke to Roger about Mark." He paused and took a deep breath "Mia, are you and Mark in a relationship?"

"Not at this time" She paused "I wanted to talk to you about that. Mark invited me to go to Wrestlemania. He thinks that you should be informed about this since there will be the public there."

"I see" He paused "Well Roger sent me a copy of the contract that your signed to have Mark on your security services. It seems you crossed off a bit of it."

"Yes, I am not agreeing to all his 'childish' rules'" She paused "I believe both Mark and I are adults and there should be no reason why we can not make the decision of our own if we want to be a relationship or not."

"Yes, but do you understand that you are famous and he is famous in his own circles"

"I am sorry. What does that have to do with the relationship?" She squinted her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Its a lot of public relations that need to be done." He paused "Look, I get it your young your scared and someone like Mark makes you feel safe and wanted, but this is just a phase things will be over soon."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want you to just jump into this relationship before you understand the whole situation."

"Well, at least that is a better response then Roger had." Mia smiled at Dean and looked down at her hands that were crossed on her lap. 'Why are people so worried about Mark and me?' Mia thought to her self and pushed her lips together.

"So, when you return from Wrestlemania. You will move back into your house. I will make sure all your things are taken care of, and Mia" He paused "I will be having a security system put in and send you both your codes so hopefully the intruder will be put to rest before you get home."

"Thank you" Mia smiled

"I sent you the schedule for the interviews and promotion for 'Raised Hand.' I want you to take Mark with you." He paused "You should not be out of his sight when doing these events. We are not sure what the intruder wants"

"Thank you"

"And Mia... If things get strange and you want a break from Mark for any reason. You call me and I will deal with it." Mia smiled and looked at Dean her eyes bright "Now go enjoy your mini-vacation. I will get the scripts over to your house."

Mia could have jumped for joy when she left Dean office that morning. She was excited she got a mini vacation with a man that she so wanted to see if a future could be in the cards. She pulled up to the house the radio blaring music as she turned off the car. Mark opened the front door and stood there with his arms crossed. Mia jumped out of the car.

"I can go!" She jumped up and down towards Mark.

"Well, that is great news, but you could have woke me before you leave." He paused and she stops and stood in front of him as she crossed the door frame. "I am not a 'Dear Mark' type of guy." His southern draw showing itself. Mia pushed her lips together as she walked into the house trying not to smile as Mark following her.

"It was early. Dean wanted to make this meeting early and get it done and over with. So, He told me after this mini vacation we will return back to my house. Dean is having a security system installed." She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed her self bottle water. "So, how many days do I need to pack, and what shall I pack?" Mark sat at the kitchen counter and just started to laugh at himself. Mia tilted her head and had no idea what was going on "What is so funny?"

"You have no idea what you are in for," Mark said with a smile which made Mia smile her eyes shining brightly.

Mia and Mark got out of the car at the airport. Mark wore a t-shirt and jeans a bandanna wrapped around his head sunglasses hiding his eyes as he walked to the back of the car and pulled out the bags from the trunk of the car. Mia walked over to Mark in her black off the shoulder top and jeans with a pair of heels. She pulled on her backpack and smiled at him as she leaned up against the car close to him.

"Thank you," She said as he pulled her two bags out of the trunk and put them on the ground for her to take them. Mark then pulled his bags out of the trunk and stacked them. He closed the trunk and then make sure to lock the car up.

"You ready?" He asked and looked at the airport as he looked around at the early morning crowd started to rush in.

"I guess as much as I am going to be" She looked up at him and smiled. Mark smiled back at her. He was glad that she was coming with him and could not wait to show her a fun relaxing time. The two walked into the airport and started the check-in process for their bags and carry on bags. The two of them sat down in the waiting section and Mia pulled out her phone and started to text Anna.

"Let's take a selfie" She giggled "After all we need to document all of this"

"Sure," Mark said and he leaned into her and smiled into the camera. Mia took the picture "One more" She said and Mark took the opportunity and kissed her cheek right when the camera flashed. Mia blushed and smiled at Mark as she looked at the picture. She giggled a big and he chuckled with her as their flight was now being called to board.

Mark and Mia sat in their seats as the two of them talk softly to one another. Mark looked over across the aisle and see two women excited as their eye made contact with his. Mark nodded and waved and Mia noticed.

"Do you know them?"

"Nope, but I am pretty sure one of them is a fan and will in time come over." He said to her and Mia nodded her head. Mark was used to this, but Mia was not Hollywood there were no boundaries and you either accepted the fame or hide from it.

"Mr. Taker can I please get a picture with you?'" She asked

"Sure," He said and up out of his seat and took a picture with the fan. She thanked Mark several more times and walked back to her seat. Mark sat down in his seat next to Mia and placed his hand on her knee. Mia and Mark continued to talk while the flight was taking place. Mia noticed the women still taking pictures of Mark and her.

"So, those women are still taking pictures." Mia paused and looked up at Mark to just smiled.

"Yes, that will happen and most likely those photos will be on the net in a matter of minutes." He paused "This is why I told you to talk to Dean about us since once a few photos come up with you and me in a picture together. There will be a media frenzy."

"Oh goody," Mia said and took a deep breath. "It is a bit different to not be recognized"

"Yeah, I am sure people will know who you are, but in the wrestling world. They will know me first. It might be a good thing." He smiled and rubbed her cheek softly "It will give you time to relax." Mia leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. She wanted to be wrapped around this feeling that she gave him.

"Ma'am," the one flight attendant said to get her attention "Fasten your safety belt we are going to be landing soon"

"Oh yes," Mia said and put her belt on and reached over and placed her hand on top of Mark's hand laying on the armrest. Mia smiled and pushed her lips together as she looked up at Mark.

Mark and Mia waited at the bag carousel for their bags to come off the plane. Mia's bags made it out first and she grabbed both of them and put them down next to her feet. "Are you hungry?" Mark asked Mia as he continued to watch for his bags.

"Yeah, I could eat something."

"I will make a few quick calls and we will find some good food. Tonight is nothing besides everyone coming into town and getting stands all set up."

"Sounds like a plan" Mia smiled and Mark wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. He then quickly moved his arm away from her and grabbed his bags. The two of them walked over to the area to get a rental. Mia sat down with the bags and Mark went up tot he counters to get the car. Mia took out her phone and began to text Anna again about what Mark and she were doing. Mia looked up at Mark as she put her phone back into her pocket. Mia watched Mark at the counter as he waited for the information for the car. Mark took his phone out of his pocket and texted a group of people that he landed and was hungry. The group responded in a matter of seconds and plans were in motion.

"Ready?" Mark said and Mia smiled and stood up and the two of them grabbed the bags and headed out to the car.

The two of them walked into the hotel room and Mia smiled as she looked at the middle of the room there was a spot in which you could sit and enjoy the natural sunlight. Mark walked up to the desk and got them registered in. Mark walked over to Mia and grabbed handed her a key. "I hope you don't mind, but I figured it would be better if we share a room. I got a suite so there should be more than enough room."

"Oh, okay," Mia said and took the card from his hand. 'I wonder if he thinks that we are going to get it on here' She thought to her self.

"I am sure there are enough rooms open if you want me to get you one"

"No no, Your right you can protect me better if we share the room," Mia said and smiled as Mark then grabbed his bags and the two of them started to walk towards the room.

"OH MY GOD... I SWEAR MY EYES ARE PLAYING TRICKS ON ME!" A deep voice yelled down the hall and Mark and Mia turned around. Mark began to walk back towards the board muscular man with long dark curly hair. "It's about time you show up." He reached out to Mark and hugged him.

"Nice to see you, Glenn. It feels good to be back for the week. Come let me introduce you to someone." Mark said and the two guys walked over to Mia. "Glenn this is Mia Reyes... you might recognize her."

"Oh my yes. Hello there Miss Mia" Glenn said and stuck out his hand and she shook it

"Nice to meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine. I hope this hunk is treating you right."

"Oh yes, he is a gentleman," She said with a smile and her eyes sparkled as she looked over at Mark.

"Well, How about I let you guys get your things put away and meet in at the bar and I will treat you to some good old cooking. I am sure your hungry."

"Yes very," Mia said and giggled a bit and Mark placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, we will see you shortly," Mark said and the two of them continued on their way down the hallway to the hotel room. She opened the door and seen that there were two beds, a kitchen area, a bathroom, and a small living area. Mia placed her bags down and walked over to the window. She stood at the window for a bit of time and stared out to see the sights. They could see the pool below them and the bay very close to them. There were people down at the pool and they play and floated around the pool. "Mia, come get your things out."

"Oh yes," She said and walked over to her bags and started to unpack. She looked at her self in the mirror as she placed the last of her clothes in the drawer. She looked at her hair that was a little messy as she took a few of the curls and re-curled them in her fingers. "Should I change my outfit before dinner?"

"I wouldn't you look fine," Mark said as his eyes glazed over her once more. Mia smiled and reached for her phone as she heard it vibrate against something in the backpack. Mia texted back with Anna and lock the phone and put it in her pocket. Mia sat on the bed and waited for Mark to finish up.

She leaned back on her elbows and kicked her legs "So are you good friends with Glenn?"

"Yeah, I would say that. He and I use to be road partners since the early 90s." Mark answered the question "Don't worry I am sure a lot of the people here will enjoy your company and also understand your situation."

Mia flopped back on the bed "How would you describe my situation?" she asked and giggled as she looked at him. Mark walked over her and reached down and grabbed her hand pulled her up to her feet and up against him.

"Complicated," He said with a chuckle and Mia could hear it rubble in his chest "Come on let us get some food." He kissed her forehead and took her hand as he grabbed her backpack and the two headed out the hotel room.

Mark and Mia walked into the bar and then the excitement started "Oh my gosh look who just walked in!" Trish screamed over the music and jumped off her bar stool and jumped right into Mark's arm into a big hug. "I am so glad you decided to make it."

"You can thank this pretty lady here" Mark pointed to Mia "Mia this is Trish"

"Oh, my Mia Reyes" She shook her hand "I am so pleased to meet you." Trish wrapped her arms around "Let me introduce you to everyone here." Trish walked Mia away from Mark who took a seat next to Glenn. "This is Stacy, John, and Glenn. Guys this is Mark's girl."

"Nice to meet you," Stacy said. John bowed his head and Glenn smiled and turned to Mark.

"Seems like she is fitting in," Glenn said as he leaned into Mark who watches the bartender placing his beer down.

"Yes," He took a small sip the taste enjoying it for a moment "She is very well rehearsed in public appearances."

"Yeah all those Hollywood types are" Glen snorted to him.

"Your being closed minded" he paused "I am really into her." He leaned over the bar a bit and looked at Mia who already was chatting it up with the other females.

"Ma' ma" Mark got the attention of the bartender "Can you please get the lady down there a Chardonnay."

"Yes Sir," She said and went to make the drink and handed to Mia. Who at first completely declined it and then she pointed over to Mark and he tilted his glass and took a drink and Mia smiled and said thank you for tilting her glass and taking a drink too.

"So, please tell us about how you and Mark meet, Mia?" Stacy asked

"Well, Mark and I meet through my manager, Dean," She said, "Dean has tons of connection and needed someone to watch me while I was filming."

"Maybe Mark changed a bit since he has been out of the ring, but he is a wild child," Trish said to the girls.

"Oh really?" Mia said and took a sip of her wine "He does not seem like a wild child to me." Trish and Stacy started to tell Mia stories about Mark in his hay day.

"So, let's hear it," John said to Mark "Did you tap that?"

"You got to be kidding me," Glenn said to John that he would even ask that.

"No, I didn't" Mark took a sip of his beer "I am not saying that I don't want too. I am saying I didn't yet." He paused "I have to tell you both since I left the ring. I am noticing how much extra time I have on my hands, and tons of time to reflect on what I have done. I called Roger and he got me in touch with Mia and we just hit it off."

"Shoot... You have more control then I do" John said as he leaned back in his chair. Now he was not so interested in Mark's new friend.

"Mia, Are you good with some good homey food for dinner?" Glen asked her

"Yes please," She said and smiled at him and the group finished their drinks and started to head out. Mark held Mia's hand as they walked near the back of the group. They got into two cars Glen in the front John in the passenger seat and Mark and Mia in the back. While Stacy and Trish drove in the other car. Mark held on to Mia's hand while they were in the backseat and sweetly rubbed her hand. They pulled up to the restaurant parking in the back so there was enough room for both cars.

Everyone got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant. Mia leaned up against Mark their hands intertwine with each other as they waited to be seated. Mia got Mark's attention as and he leaned down and she whispered to him "I think I have been spotted there is a group near the bar chatting and pointing this direction."

"You never know they could be my fans," He said and smiled at her trying to keep her mind off of it. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer hoping that holding her will allow her to try to relax. Mia took a deep breath of Mark's scent and laid her head on his chest. The group began to get lead to a table near the back of the place. Mark kept hold of Mia's hand as they made their way. Mark put Mia on the inside of the table and he sat on the outside. Then Stacy and Trish both did the same sitting closer to the middle of the table the guys filling around the outside. The group started to look at the menu and chat among themselves while they waited for the waitress to come back for the orders. The waitress returned and took all the orders as she gave each one of them their drinks.

Mia sipped on her beer as the group continued to talk as her attention was taken back to the group near the bar. She kicked Mark as she watched one male and one female walk towards the groups' direction. Mia sat back against the chair as she thought that these people must have some kind of guts as she sat between some very big men and strong women.

"Excuse me. Are you Mia Reyes" The female asked her as she looked up at her almost questioning if she should confess to this. The conversations have stopped and everyone was looking at her.

"Yes," She said and was a bit embarrassed that someone was going to stop her here.

"Would you mind if we get a picture?" She asked

"Um, Sure," Mia said and walked over to the two and the guy handed Mark his phone

"Would you mind?" He asked

"Not a problem," Mark said and Stacy and Trish started to whisper between the two. Mark took several pictures of Mia between the fans.

"How about you take a picture of us?" Trish finally said to the male.

"Sure!" He was excited and Mark handed his phone to the guy as he pushed his way out of the table and patted his leg to have Mia sit on his lap. Stacy, John, Glenn, and Trish along with the female fan stood in the picture and they all posed for both pictures for Mark and pictures for the fans. "I am sorry, but are all of you famous?" The guy finally asked and the girls started to laugh.

"Yeah man," Glenn said as he walked behind him and took a seat "Look up Kane, Undertaker, Bradshaw, Trish, and Stacy" Each person waved as he said their name.

"Totally," the man said and took his female's hand "Thank you again," He said and the two walked away.

Mia sat back down next to Mark and her cheeks were red. "I am sorry, guys," She said "It happens a lot of time"

"There is no reason to be sorry, hunnie. We all live that life" Trish said grabbed her arm and shook it and Mia smiled a little and Mark rubbed her back a bit. The girls went right in to talk with the group again like nothing happened.

"See, you fit in right here with me" Mark whispered with Mia and she smiled.

"I would like that" She smiled and looked up at him. Mark reached up and brushed his thumb against her cheek and cupped her chin and right there and them their two lips touched with a burning fire. Mark hand slide behind her head holding her as they both kiss the world seemed to stop around them as they meet each other with passion and purpose.

Stacy and Trish noticed the two of them and the two of them started to cheer them on, and Glenn watched them two of them part and Mia blush five shades of red and Mark rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the girls as he hugged Mia to his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mark woke up the sun shining in his eyes. He slowly opens his eyes to see the bed next to him empty. He started to breathe hard as he tried to think where Mia might of went and then he heard music playing in the bathroom. Mark moved up on the bed a bit as he propped himself up. Mia pulled her hair up into a high messy bun with a few stains of hair on either side of her face. She put on some natural makeup and put on some beautiful cat eyeliner which made her eyes look smokey and making her eyes pop. Mia put her on bra and panties on and placed the towel on the rack. Mark held his breath as he heard the music stopped and the door slowly opened. Mia walked out in just her bra and panties and Mark tried to hide his excitement at what his eyes were seeing.

"I am sorry," Mia said as she smiled and looked at Mark "I tried to be quiet."

"No harm is done. I am glad to wake up to you." Mia smiled and then looked down at her phone and started to text back Anna. "Who has your attention?"

"Anna is telling me about how there are photos and now articles about you and me," Mia said as she stood in front of Mark still half-naked.

"Oh yeah, what does it say?" Mark asked as he wiggled in the bed trying to hide his excitement.

"Well," She pulled out her phone and clicked on one of the links "You know the normal stuff. The trashy magazine has nothing else to write about." She sighed and threw her phone on the bed.

"Yeah well, we will be the talk of the town for a while," Mark said and wiggled in the bed. "Get yourself together and I am going to take a quick shower. Then we will go get some breakfast."

Mia shook her head and pulled her bag up onto the bed, and Mark made a quick getaway out of the bed and into the bathroom. Mia tried hard to not look at him as he ran into the bathroom, but couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he saw. Mia wore an off the shoulder white mid-drift with small pink flowers on it and some black capri pants in which she pulled up to her knees and tied them off. She paired the outfit with a light pink heel. She stood in the full-length mirror and continued to make sure she looked flawless.

Mark laid his head on his arm as the water washed over him. He needed to get himself together, He needed to keep it together. Mark lifted his head to the water and allowed it to flow over his face and left his mind run wild as he began to please himself. This wasn't the best idea, but he needed to get it out if he was going to deal with Mia today.

Mia phone rang and she picked it up "Hello Dean"

"Miss Mia" He started and Mark walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Mia smiled as her eyes continued to check him out "It seems like you two are the hottest story. I can not keep them up with all the phone calls."

"Well, that means you are filled with work right?"

"Mia, I am not even sure what to call you two... a couple? He is your bodyguard."

"So," She paused "I wouldn't confirm or deny anything allow the trash magazines to write what they like and that will keep everyone guessing."

"Yes, I get that, but what are you two going to say if you're asked?"

Mia pulled the phone away from her hear "Mark, Dean wants to know if someone asks about us what would you say we are?" Dean was just about falling on the floor while he waited for a response.

"I would say we are dating," Mark said as he turns around and dropped his towel and got himself dressed.

"Did you hear that Dean?" Mia asked, "Tell them we are dating and leave it at that."

"Mia, you make things so complicated," Dean said "Keep your self out of trouble"

"Yes Sir, and you keep fielding those phone calls. Bye" Mia hung up as she tilted her head looking at Mark with excitement as she watches him pull on his jeans and turn around.

Mia smiled at Mark "What are you looking at?" He said and laughed a bit as he pulled on one of his sleeveless shirts. Mia pushed her lips together and then bit her bottom lip. "What did Dean want?"

"Just to tell us that we are all over the place and he is finally working hard for all that money I pay him" She laughed "He acted like we could not see the news."

"Well, you know with your movie release coming up and your out in public with me. He was bound to get more phone calls." Mark said as he walked past Mia and over to the mirror as he tied and a bandanna around his head. "Ready?" He held out his hand.

"Yes please," She said and grabbing her phone and purse and taking his hand with his other hand.

Mark and Mia walked down to the hotel restaurant and there sat everyone. Glenn stood up and waved Mark and Mia to come over to them. They walked over Mark still holding on to Mia's hand. Mia smiled and waved at the girls who both moved over so Mark and Mia could sit together in the middle.

"About time you two wake up" Glenn teased and Mia smiled and placed her purse down before she took a seat.

"Trust me, I wasn't the one taking the time to get ready," She said and blushed a bit and Mark looked at her.

"Oh, so this is how you're going to play it," Mark said and stuck out his tongue at her and Mia laughed at him.

"No worries Mark. I am sure Mia can show you what to do with your tongue" Stacy said and Glenn started to laugh so hard that he coughed on his coffee.

"Oh wow, like I need a manual" Mark said and shot Stacy a look that could throw daggers.

"You two should go up and get some food off the buffet," Trish said and shoved a forkful in her mouth.

"That looks good," Mia said and she looked over at Mark. Who nodded and Mia scooted over and the two of them headed up to the buffet. Mia stood in line wanting an omelet made as Mark continued to check the rest of the buffet out. Mia leaned up against the counter as she watched the chef cook other people's omelets. Mia looked around every so often making sure Mark was near. Mark looked up and caught Mia's eyeing him and Mark smiled and walked over to her.

He placed his hand on her lower back "You want an omelet huh?"

"Yeah," She said softly and Mark leaned down and kissed the little nap of her neck and she giggled at Mark.

"Hey, Mark great seeing that you made it!" A short man with blonde gray hair said very loudly behind Mark which made him turn around.

"Oh hi Rick, Thank you," Mark said and he placed his plate down on the countertop so that he could shake his hand. Mia slides over to the next spot in line and moved Mark's plate with her. She moved down and ordered Mark and her an omelet. The chef pours some eggs in two pans as he listens to the order. He then looked back up at Mia and she smiled as she continued to watch as Mark "Rick this is my girlfriend Mia."

Mia turned around and smiled and stuck out her hand "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, my Mia Reyes," Rick said and reached out and kissed her hand "Pleasure is all mine. I am so looking forward to your new movie."

"Oh yes?" She said and looked over at Mark who just smiled and nodded his head. "I hope I don't disappoint you"

"Oh, never my darling" He paused and gave back her hand.

"Your omelet Miss Mia" she heard her name called again and turned around to took the plates from the chef as she smiled.

"Thank you," She said and bowed her head a bit. She was great-full that he was kind to not blow her cover before Rick did. Mia turned back around and looked at Mark. "I will go take the plates back at the table."

"Okay, I will be right there," Mark said and smiled at her as she walked away and back to the table.

"Oh Mark, where did you meet her?" Rick said as he drooled over Mia.

"Well, I took up another profession outside of here with Roger and we meet"

"Oh, my" Rick said "She would give me a heart attack. I better get going, but it was nice to see that you made it Mark. You take care of that doll." Rick said and shook Mark's hand against before he was off again. Mark walked back to group and Mia was already digging in as the girls chatted with her. Mark sat down next to her and began to eat.

"So Mia, what are you planning on doing today while Mark is out there signing his life away?" Trish said

"I am not sure," She said as she played with her food.

"You can always come and hang out with us. We are in booth 285" Stacy said and Trish agreed.

"That sounds great. It is just if you have not noticed. I sort of have my following and I don't want to take away from yours"

"Nonsense," Stacy said and the girls continued to chat.

"What is going on between you and her?" Glenn asked Mark who turned his head to Glenn.

"We are dating what is it?"

"You do realize she is Hollywood right now, and relationships do not last in Hollywood."

"Yeah I hear you, but I also know that when she is not on the screen or walking a carpet. She is just like this which is a supportive, funny, carrying, loving women."

"Mark, listen and I am not trying to be the asshole here" Glenn paused "I am just trying to be real with you, but if either one of you are going to break each other heart. It will be you. So, be honest with your self and with her."

"You always got my back brother," Mark said and continued to eat. Mark did value Glenn and his honesty. He looked over at Mia as he noticed that she was already finished with her omelet. Mia sat there and continued to drink her coffee as she chatted with the girls. Mark put the last bit of food in his mouth and reached over and placed his arm around Mia. "How about I get you a pass Mia and you can sit with me today?"

"Sure, then I can still walk around too and enjoy the show" Mia smiled and leaned into Mark "I don't want to take over the show."

"Oh trust me, hunnie your in my yard now," Mark said with a smile.

The group started to finish up breakfast and then making their plans for the day. Mark was glad that Mia was getting along with all his friends as this a vacation. "Let's take a picture before everyone leaves," Mia asked and took out her phone and turned to the selfie mode. "Come on a smile" She called to Glenn a then she took a picture and showed the group. Mia smiled and put the phone into her purse.

Everyone stood up and started to leave. Mark stood at the table with his hand out and Mia took it as she stood up. She grabbed her purse and the two of them followed the group out of the restaurant. Mia continued to follow as they made their way through the hotel lobby and to the other side of the building. Mia looked up and Mark as they had a little conversation about the building and how things were set up. She also noticed that the fans were noticing her and phone was taking pictures regardless if she wanted them too or not. Finally, the group walked into a room and then finally stopped. Trish and Stacy stood next to Mia and the girls began to chat.

"Good Morning everyone," a semi-tall build man said "You can tell my assist here is going to pass out your badges. I am shouldn't go over have to go over the rules, but lets just for some old-time sake" The man continues.

Mia turned to Trish and whispered, "Who is that?"

"That is Vince McMahon" Trish whispered back as he continued to talk.

"The people in this room are guests. We do not stop fans from taking pictures please smile and be polite if you are asked a question that is too personal or you wish not to answer... please direct the question to the superstar."

"Ma'am" the one assistance handed Mia her pass.

Mark smiled and took it from Mia and placed it around her neck and then kissed her softly. "See how you're tagged" Mark whispered to her and Mia blushed.

"Mark, one word before you leave" Vince and the rest of the group started to leave. Trish and Stacy waved as they left and Mia held on to Mark's hand and just waited. Vince waited till he saw the door closed behind the last wrestler.

"Miss Mia Reyes. I do hope that you enjoy our event here this weekend. I did not know that Mark and you were such an item" Vince smiled and reached down and took both of her hands. "I can not wait to see your new movie. I heard it is hot."

Mia stood with her legs together and just allowed Vince to hold her hands, but the words that came out off of this tongue just dripped in nasty intentions "Thank you, Mr. McMahon. I do hope I make my fan base proud."

"Oh yes I am sure" Vince smiled as his eyes continued on their path. He let go of her hand and she quickly reached for Mark's. "Oh, Mark don't forget you still need to attend ever appearance this weekend."

"Always," He said and placed his hand around Mia's back and pushed her a bit to go first as he then reached out to get the door. Mark knew that Vince was drooling over her and the chance to see her "perform" on the screen. The door closed behind them and Mark placed his hand on her naked back as they continued to walk "Money will never buy you, class." Mark said with a bit of irritation in his voice and Mia understood then Mark knew how awkward she felt in that conversation.

Mia and Mark were in an elevator alone making there way to the event. Mia snuggled up against Mark as she playfully kissed his neck leaving little traces of lipstick. "Girly, this elevator ride is not long enough for me to do what I am thinking," Mark said with a chuckling and Mia started to laugh. She stopped and looked at Mark's neck and then gently rubbed the lipstick away.

"I am secretly hoping this elevator stops and gives you that amount of time," She said softly holding his hand and Mark looked over at her raising an eyebrow as the door open and the two plugged into another public filled the world.

"Taker my name is Rob, and I will be your escort for the day," He said and stuck out his hand. He looked so small compared to Mark with dirty blonde hair and a jumpsuit on. Mark left go of Mia's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Rob. This is my girlfriend Mia." Mark pointed to Mia and Rob stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well," He said and smiled. Mark placed his hand around her waist stating his claim on her. "Well, now let's get you out to your booth. We are going to go down this hallway and right past those doors is the public."

"Sounds good," Mark said with a big sigh as he took Mia's hand again and kissed her forehead once more, and the group began to walk. Mia smiled and looked up at him she took a deep breath and out the door, the group went. The fans started to scream and yell for Mark and some even for Mia. Mark looked down at Mia as they walked as soon as he hears her name.

"Sounds like this could be interesting today" Mark whispered to her and cameras flashes as Mia just smiled. The two went up to the escalator and holding hand as a new group of fans spotted them and the screaming started again. Mia started to get into the mood and smiled and waved at the fans which made cameras go off even more.

"This is your area, Mr. Taker," Rob said and Mark and Mia walked around the back of the table. "There is a concession stand over there and over of the left-hand side is the restroom area." Rob stood in the booth on the one side. Mia looked over the table where Mark's photos spread across the table along with a sign for $20 for autograph photos.

"Are you worried about here?" Mia asked Mark softly as she sat to his right side between him and the rail for the next booth.

"No," this is normally soon everyone will be running to their favorite superstars asking questions and enjoying the moments.

"Well, I understand that. But I mean with having me here" She paused and looked at him.

"I want you here more than anyone else," He said with a smile and a small kiss. Mia smiled and sat back in the chair as Mark got himself ready. She looked around her and seen that Trish was catercorner on the right side and Stacy on the left. Glenn was right in front of Mark which made a lot of sense since they are the brothers of destruction.

The fans were left in and you see the very large space now becoming very small. Fans started to line up and Mia smiled and had several small conversations as they waited to talk to Mark. Mia was enjoying her self as she played on her phone and continued to stand on the chair and taking pictures of the crowd. Mia gotta off the chair after taking a photo and one of the fans started to question her.

"Why did you do that?" The man asked

"Just to remember the moment," Mia said with a smiled as she checked out her photo.

"But why we are no one, you two are the famous ones."

"But you guys make us famous so I want a picture."

"Maybe we should charge you for the photo," He said and Mia just smiled and bit her tongue "After all fair is fair" The man continued to her.

"Let her alone there is no reason for the teasing" Mark's attention turn towards him.

"She has a name and we all know who she is. Why did you even bring her with you to this?" He questioned.

"Which photo would you like?" Mark said trying to change the topic from what this man wanted to talk about. Mia sat in the back pushing her lips together. The man pointed one out and Mark took it and started to sign it.

"What about my question?"

"Man looked I am sure you did not come to this event alone. I am human just like you and I did not come alone."

"But why her? You have been out of the spotlight for almost a year and you are already crawling to come back into the spotlight through the tabloids."

Mark sighed and leaned back in his chair. This man wanted to fight and this man wanted a scene and Mark knew he could easily start one here. Glenn got from his table and told his chaperon that he was leaving while there was no line. Glenn walked behind and stuck out his hand to Mia. Mark nodded and Mia took his hand and left with Glenn.

"What is going on?" Mia asked Glenn as he wrapped his arm around her and walked away from Mark as she looked over her shoulder to see Mark slowly standing up.

"He is doing what he has to do to protect his character," Glenn said, "Come let's get you and Mark a drink." Mia and Glenn stood at the concession stand and Glenn ordered a drink and then turned to Mia who ordered two drinks of water for them. "Mia tell me what made you want to come out here this weekend?"

"Well, Mark asked me to come. I needed vacation the movie is wrapped up and soon it will be interviews and red carpet events."

"So, is this placed relaxing to you?"

"Well, it is not the beach." She giggled a bit and Glenn smiled at her "But it is less stress then shooting a movie."

"Yes, I am sure it is. When we are here we can be our self to a point and that gentleman that I am sure Mark just gave a tongue lashing too wanted to see the Undertaker the character." Glenn smiled at the lady behind the counter and then looked back at Mia. "This is new to you?"

"The WWE Universe? Yes" She paused "Don't get me wrong I heard about some of the characters and whatnot but never thought of this."

"Oh yeah." Glenn paused "I was talking about you and Mark."

Mia smiled and blushed "Yes," She said slowly an looked up at Glenn "I am not a Hollywood love them and leave them type."

"I am sure," He said and handed her the two water bottles. "But I just want you to know that Mark can be that type. He has broken his fair share of hearts. I am not trying to say it to be rude or mean, but honestly, so you know what you are getting your self into"

Mia's smile turned into her biting her lip "I am sure everyone has a few ghosts in their past. I am willing to accept his and work through them."

Glenn smiled with bright eyes at Mia as he placed his food and bottle in one hand and another one around her back."Let me get you back to Mark."

Mia and Glenn walked back to the table. Glenn placing is food on his table and returned Mia to Mark. She smiled and handed him his bottle of water "Thank you, babe" He said and gave her a small kiss and the fans erupted loudly and the cameras went. Mia blushed a bit and took a seat behind Mark. She took a drink of her water and just continued chatting with fans.

"Mr. Taker, why did you not tell us about your relationship?" A female fan asked which got Mia's attention it was a different question then the normal ones she was getting used to hearing.

Mark looked up at the young fan and smile "Well, I am private and try not to mix the two worlds."

"But Mr. Taker she is her supporting you."

"Hun, It is a very new relationship. You are the first one to find out" He said and the fan blushed.

"Can I get a picture of the two of you?"

Mark turned around and looked at Mia "Come stand for a picture."

"Sure," Mia said and put her phone in her purse. She stood up and walked up to Mark who stood also. He placed his hand around her naked waist and held onto her. The fan took the picture along with a lot of other cameras too. Mark leaned in and kissed Mia's cheek and of course, she made a shocked face which made everyone laugh and photos went off again.

'Well, this could bet he start of disaster' Mark thought to himself and continued to smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy and Trish walked over to Mark's booth and the fans screamed and the three of them stood together for a few pictures. "What are you two up too?" Mark asked

"Well, are both off and wanted to know if Mia was free to just roam around with us?" Stacy asked as sweetly as it could come out and Mark just laughed and turned around to Mia.

"Do you want to go with the girls?"

"Do you mind?" Mia said with her tilted a bit and a smile and Mark put his hand out for her to take it and she did.

He pulled her closed to him and whispered softly "Have fun and be careful."

Mia smiles brightly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned into him almost as if the two were dancing. "I would totally choose this path with you" She smiled and softly kissed his neck.

"Come on" Trish called to her and just like that the camera flashed.

The girls walked around the event. They stopped at several of the stations and joked around with each other. They played the new WWE game, they sang karaoke and sampled some great food. Trish and Stacy used to such a crowd of people. Mia was not as much since most of the time crowds were controlled. Mia kept her wits about her as the camera went off as the girls continued on their way. They finally started to head back to the autograph area. The fans noticed and they started to scream and yell for them. Mark stood up as the girls came back.

"Hi," Mia said and blushed a bit and Mark reached out to her helping her to him and kissed her softly.

"You have fun?" He asked and Mia smiled

"Yes, This place has a lot to do. Are you getting hungry?"

"Yes," Mark turned towards Rob "Is there time for lunch?"

"Yes Sir," He said, "let me just stand at the back of the line and once you finish up with this group you can leave."

"Taker, We took good care of her," Stacy said with a giggle and Trish pushed into her.

"Oh yes, Thank you, ladies," He said and leaned in so that the fans could not hear as he whispered their plans to them and they shook their head and off they went. Mark smiled at Mia who looked up at him as she crossed her legs and waited.

Rob finally showed up at the edge of the table and started to chat with Mia about the event. Mia started to talk about the different booths and some of the food. She started to tell him that he needed to go out and see this place since there is so much to do. Rob started to tell Mia about this fresh market right down the street and that they should see if there is something out there for lunch. Mia was excited to just have some alone time. Mark signed the last one and leaned back and took a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder and smile at Mia. He reached out to her and she took his hand and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get some food," He said with a smile and the two got up and Mark nodded to Rob and they took each other hand and walked out of the autograph area.

The sun was bright as the two of them walked outside. Mark put on her sunglasses as Mia dug into her purse for hers. Trish, Stacy, and Glenn meet them outside and they all started to chat. Of course, being a convention there were fans snapping away photos. Mia leaned up against Mark and Mark wrapped his arm around her.

"So, Rob was talking about the fresh market down the street. I think that is where I want to try" Mia suggest and the girls were in agreement.

"Well, then let's go," Glenn said and headed the group walking down the street. The girls were telling Glenn and Mark about what they have been doing all morning chatting it away. Mia held onto Mark's hand and looked around the city pointing out the architect of the building as they walked.

The group walked into the market and the girls went one direction and then the other direction Glenn, Mark, and Mia walked. Mark started to look at one menu. Mia leaned against him as she picked what she wanted. She noticed that one of the hit songs she loved was playing through the market. Mia started to dance as she held on to Mark's hand. Mark pulled her in front of him trying to hold her a bit still as he tried to read the menu.

"Did you figure out what you want?" Mark asked

"Yes" She said with a giggle at such a loaded question to her right now.

"What are you getting?"

"I want to get a chicken wrap and french fries," She said as she wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into him and smiled up at him.

"Your naughty" He scolded and Mia laughed as everyone else around them disappeared as they shared this moment like this.

"Daddy, please" She gave puppy dog eyes and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh please" Glenn said and rolled his eyes "You two need to really get this out of your system."

"Why?" Mia questioned as both of her hands are held to the sides with Mark's.

"Because sooner or later the honeymoon phase of this will end and then this" Glenn pointed up and down "will be over."

"I am not sure about you, but I hope this never ends." Mia giggled and Glenn shook his head and placed it in his face.

"Next" The lady screamed from behind the counter and Mark and Mia walked up to order. Mark ordered both foods and paid for it. Mia smiled as she placed her hand on his back. The lady placed the order and leaned in and whispered to the pair "I think you two are just adorable together. Don't let fame get the best of you." She giggled and smiled as Mia blushed and Mark nodded and moved her over.

The group finally joined up together and sat down and began to ate in the middle of the market. The group's seam to figure out their own pattern. The girls always sit in the middle with each other and guys are on the end just in case. The girls chatted as they ate and of course got tons of people taking pictures of them. Mia was starting to get use to this and really felt that she belonged with them. The group finished up their lunch and headed back out to the autograph session. Mia and Mark walked in the back of the group with Glenn leading them. Mia held onto Mark's hand and smiled as the two of them chatted away.

The day was almost over the as Trish and Stacy came over to Mark's table and started talking to Mia about going out for the night getting some food and going to a club close by. The girls continued to chat as Mark finished up with the last of the autograph session. Mia leaned against the table as the girls chatted.

"Ladies, please you're so loud," Glenn said as he walked up to them. Mark smiled at the fan hanging the last photograph to her and off she went.

"Please your the loudest out of all of us, " Trish said with a smile and tongue sticking out.

"What are you all planning?" Glenn asked as he stood in front of Mark.

"They want to go eat again and then go out clubbing," Mark said and wrapped his around Mia's waist.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Glenn said as he looked at Mark who knew exactly what was on his mind.

The group started to leave the arena in a group along with their security around the group. There were several fans that stopped and asked for photos and they did as much as they could but kept being told to keep moving by security since they were such a big group. They finally got to the back of the arena and walking around without their security. The group separated as they went into their hotel room to freshen up a bit.

Mia walked in and kicked off her shoes as she climbed into the bed and looked at her phone. Anna texted her a few times. Mark walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He wasn't into the whole clubbing idea after that last time but would go because Mia wanted to go.

'Girl you have to read this headline. 'Mia house wrecker of a 10-year relationship' Anna texted and Mia clicked on the link and began to read about how Mark is currently married and she was a side piece.

"Mark," Mia called to him as he came out of the bathroom. "You would not believe what is being written."

"About us?"

"Yes, there is an article that Anna sent me asking if it was true."

"Well tell me"

"They say I am a homewrecker and you are still married"

Mark walked over and sat on the bed next to her "I am not married." He said with an honest look very dry "I am not used to everything in my past to be dragged up all over the trashy magazines."

"This is going to be normal," She said as she texted Anna back and closed the phone placing it back into her purse. "You need to get used to it or learn to ignore it"

"Yes, I understand that, but every time something is written Anna is going to send it to you and worry."

"Well, yeah she is my friend and doesn't know you yet" She paused "Just like Glenn is worried that you're going to break my heart"

"He brought that up didn't he?"

"Yes," She paused "I am being honest with you and showing you me. Not the actress that everyone knows in front of the camera or on-screen." She reached over to Mark and smiled and he smiled a bit with her.

Mark mind began to scream at him 'This is Hollywood, but maybe she isn't Hollywood at all.' Mia crawled over to Mark and placed her head on his shoulder. Mark took a deep breath and tried to just clam himself for a moment as he rubbed Mia's cheek.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Glenn knocked on the door and Mia moved her head.

"Yeah we are coming" Mark called to him and off the group was to dinner and to the club.

The club was packed as the group finally got into the place. Mia held onto Mark's hand as she looked around the place the fluorescent blue lining the top of the ceiling. The group was moved over to one of the tables off into the corner. They ordered drinks and Trisha and Stacy already started to dance near the table. Glen and Mark sat on the outside of the table watching the crowd of people filling up the dance floor.

"Come on come on!" Trish grabbed onto Mia's hand and pulled her out to dance. "Soon we will have some liquid courage and then you will be even better." Mia laughed at the two of them as they danced.

The drinks came over and quickly the girls grabbed their drinks and headed out to the floor to dance with each other and drink. Mia looked at Mark who nodded and reached out to for her hand. She took it and smiled and slowly pulled away to join the two other girls.

"So, let's just address this and get it out of the way," Glen said to Mark as he kept an eye on Mia "Why are you after her?"

"I am just letting everything go. There was too much of following the rules and doing what everyone thinks is right and now I am just going with the flow of it."

"And when she breaks your heart?"

"What makes you think of that?"

"Because she is Hollywood and being a young, good looking, the actress is going to catch someone eye."

Mark took a long sip of his beer "Yes, I am well aware of this fact. How about you just go with the flow with things too? Sooner or later you will no longer be in WWE and you will have time on your hands in which you will want someone to fill it with."

"I guess it is just that we are different stages of life." Glen paused "I am glad to see that you are finally happy an enjoying 'retirement'"

"Thanks" Mark took another big sip of his beer "I have to admit that I do worry that this is Hollywood and I am not going to be used to the under microscope that is going to happen."

"Yeah, it is not like the fans we have."

Mark looked over at Mia and watched as Stacy and Trish had her between them trying to keep a circle that would make them feel conformable to just be enjoying the night. The girls already started to have several drinks in them. A man came up to Stacy and got her attention as they started to talk as she continued to still dance. Soon the two of them were dancing together. Mia looked at Trish who just shrugged and keep near to the Stacy. Mark finished his beer and placed his glass down.

"Stay here unless there is a fight."

"No worries, you won't be seeing me shaking my tail feather out there" Glen chuckled at Mark as he stood up and walked over to the group. Mark reach out to Mia and smiled as he pulled her into his arms. The music was loud and blasting all around them as the two of them cuddle up against the one another and moved as one. Mark leaned down and kissed Mia's neck softly. A flash of light caught Mia's attention as she leaned back against Mark.

"I think we are being watched," Mia said to Mark who nodded

"Yeah, maybe it is time that we get going," Mark said and got the attention of Stacy and Trish. The group went back to the table and began to get their things together. Mark put Mia in the middle of the group with the girls as they started to walk out of the club. Mia was right there were two groups of people who continued to take pictures as the group left the club.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia woke up coughing as she tried to catch her breath. The room was dark and she could see the outline of Mark sleeping in his bed. Her heart raced as she leaned up against the bed board and tried to breathe. She felt like she could not take a deep breath and catch her breath. Her heart raced in her ears and she was not sure what was going on.

"Mark" She called out to him and he rolled over but did not wake up. Her brain started to kick in even more as she started to panic that things were not going to get any better. "Mark" she called her voice shacked a bit as she tried to get him to wake up. She turned on the light and Mark began to rub his eyes.

"Mia, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat up trying to figure out what is happening.

"I can't breath," She said as he could tell she was having a panic attack. He got up with just his sweatpants on and walked over to her and sat down next to her and started to rub her back. He put her hair up high on top her head the best he could and clipped it.

"It's okay it will pass. You're just having a panic attack." She looked at him fear show in her green eyes as she looked at him. "Let's try this follow my breathing," He said to him as he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Mia was scared as tears started to well up in her eyes. Mark sat with her as the panic attack continued for a bit longer. Mark soon was holding Mia against his chest as he breathing started to go back to normal. "Did you ever have that happen before?"

"No, I never had that happen" She gently ran her hands slowly up and down Mark's chest.

"Come let's lay down and maybe you can get some sleep." He reached over and turned off the light and laid down in Mia's bed as Mia laid on top of his chest. He gently ran his fingers against her soft skin as he could tell she was starting to fall asleep. Mark smiled and leaned in and took a deep breath of her fragrance and kissed her head.

Mark woke up to his phone buzzing. He slides his hand over to the dresser and pick it up seeing the time and knew he had to get up and take a shower. He looked down at Mia who was still asleep on him. He smiled not wanting to disturb her in any way. He gently slides out of the bed and pulls up covers to keep Mia warm. He walked over to the bathroom and started the shower as he started to get himself ready.

Mark felt bad that Mia had to deal with a panic attack in the middle of the night. He wondered if she would feel any better this morning. Mark came out of the shower and opened the door to get the hot air out of the room. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out to see Mia still sleep. He sat down on his bed and gently ran his hand against her cheek. Mia woke up to see Mark sitting there.

"I am sorry, I must have overslept," Mia said as she pushed up on her elbows and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," She said and rolled over her pajama shirt gently showing off her one shoulder. Mark frowned a bit as he tried not to let his mind rushing into how it could feel kissing her shoulder right now.

"That is expected. Why don't you stay here and take your time getting ready and come over around lunchtime" He said with a smile and Mia took a deep breath.

"You think that is a good idea?" She asked as she looked at him her eyes very hazy.

"Yeah, they serve breakfast until 11 am here. Give your self-time to just do you and get back to normal. Then come over and before you leave here call me and let me know. I will make sure Rob comes and gets you."

"Thank you," Mia said and leaned her head against the pillow as Mark got up and started to get dressed. He grabbed his pants and boxers and walked back over to the bathroom putting them on and walk back to Mia who watched every movement that he made.

"Don't be upset. It was just a panic attack. You will feel better in a bit, I promise." He said and pulled his t-shirt on and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and Mia reached up to him wanting to pull him into the bed with her. "Oh I wish my darling," Mark said his southern accent coming right out to touching each word that he said. Mia smiled as she watched him slowly walked away from her and the door to the room closing behind him.

"Hey man, No Mia?" Glenn asked as the two meet up in the hallway.

"Nah, she is going to stay in the hotel a bit longer and meet up with us later."

"Sounds good," He said and Mark began to have a feeling of missing something as he walked down the hall away from the room.

Mia fell back to sleep for a bit and finally started to wake up. She looked at the clock as she tried to stretch out a bit in her room. She was feeling a bit better just a bit run down. She then remembers that she could easily do a small work out downstairs and come back up for a shower before having to meet up with Mark. She got her self into her sweats and headed out.

Mia walked around the market in her comfortable clothing. She wore hip hugger bell-bottom jeans with a small black heel along with a white t-shirt. Her hair was straightened and falling over her chest. She wore very nude makeup and a dark red lip. She looked comfortable and could blend right into the crowd with only have a few people staring and taking photos of her. Mia continued to walk around for a while and picked up some fresh fruit and sandwiches. Mia took out her phone and text Mark that she was on her way to the arena. She walked into the area and made her way up the escalator. Rob stood at the doors to the arena.

"Miss Mia," Rob said as he held out his hand to take the bag she was carrying.

"Hello, Rob. How are you doing?"

"I am doing well. It is a busy day today" He said with a smile as he placed her pass over her neck and then held the door open to the arena for her and there were crowds of people inside.

"Oh my Rob you are not joking is this the busy day?"

"Yes Ma'am," He said and started to make a path for her to walk over to Mark's table. Mark saw Rob coming through the crowd before he could see Mia. He stood up a smile on his face with excitement as Mia came into view to him. She smiled brightly and waved at him. The crowd and people around stopped and cheered as the camera's flash with delight. Mark handed out his hand and she gave him the bag. He placed it down and then handed out his hand for her take she did and he pulled her into him. He took a deep breath of her scent as he buried his nose into her hair and kissed her forehead. Mia smiled as she leaned into him and giggled.

"Hi" She looked up at him and smiled at him and Mark took that moment to show to everyone, that he was true to Mia. He leaned down and kissed her deeply just like the other night when the world stopped as they touched one another.

"I missed you" Mark whispered to her and Mia smiled brightly as the camera flashed and the screaming from fans continued. Stacy and Trish stood up in their booth and started to clap that finally, their secret was out in the open.

Mia sat behind Mark and waited as he continued to sign a photo after photo and answer questions. He finally turned around placed his hand on her knee. "What did you bring for lunch?"

"Well, I went to the market and got some fresh fruit and two sandwiches from that place we ate at the other day." She smiled and paused "You want to go get some lunch soon?"

"Yes please" He smiled "I am taking it that you are feeling better?"

"Yes, I am a bit tired, but I am okay." She said with a sigh.

"Rob, how much longer?"

"Looks like you sign up for 2 more hours," Rob said as he looked over the crowd which seems to be thinning out since it was lunchtime.

"Let's just eat here. We are almost done." Mark said and looked over at Glenn who was already eating at his booth. Mark got his attention and the girls "Come on" He called them over and the 5 of them started to make a picnic right at Mark booth. Mia grabbed the bag from the market and placed it on the table making sure not to cover the photos. Mark started to take the items out of the bag and was impressed that Mia thought about everything even napkins. The girls sat on the one side as they chatted and giggled with each other, and the guys stuffing their faces.

"I was wondering where you were today. I didn't think it was like you to miss this much fun" Stacy said and Trish nodded her head.

"I needed to get back on my routine. There is so much that is going on when I get home I have scripts to read and what not" Mia said with a smile. "Oh, before I forget I wanted to trade numbers so when we get close together we can all meet up."

"Oh yes, that sounds like a plan. Can you imagine the headlines on that one?" Trish laughed and Mia knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I have no control."

"Yeah, it is not your fault. It is just something we are not used too" Stacy said as she shrugged.

"Excuse me. I am sorry, but can I ask for an autograph Mr. Taker" A female fan said and Mia looked at her and smiled. Mark put down his sandwich and did the autograph for the fan. "Can I get a picture of all of you with me?"

"Sure" Stacy was the first one to agree and Mia got up to go take the photo for her.

"I will take the picture then you can get in it"

"No, I would like you to be in it too," The fan said and Mia was taken back a bit that now a new group of fans was wanting her photo.

"Rob, would you mind helping us out here," Mia asked and Rob went to over to the fan as the group got together trying to get the food out of the way and make sure they looked good. Mia stood next to Mark and leaned over the table a bit. Mark and Glen stood in the back and Stacy and Trish in the front with the fan.

"Okay in 3...2...1," Rob said and took several pictures and handed the camera back to the fan

"Thank you," The fan said with delight as she looked at the photos, and slowly walked away.

Mark and Mia walked down the hallways of the arena as they started to

head to the back to their hotel room. Mia leaned up against Mark as she smiled and she almost felt like this was a daydream to be doing this very thing.

"Your all smiled," Mark said to her as she looked up at him

"How could I not be?"

"So, does that mean that you enjoy this WWE experience?"

"Your right these fans are very different and it makes me reevaluate the fans I have."

"Don't get too comfortable, girly" He paused "Some fans are not the like these fans." Mark smiled to himself and remember the times that be believed that there was nothing, but good in this world. He knew different now. "I have something plan tonight for the two of us"

"You do?"

"Yup it will be nice and relaxing," He said and pulled her into him and hugged her tight/ "so, now off to the hotel room and get into something comfortable."

Mark and Mia changed and headed back down to another part of the hotel room. Mia laughed as she started to tell Mark that she never went out of her room in her PJs. Mark smiled as the two of them walked into the spa area. Mark opened the door and Mia walked in. Mia stopped in the doorway as Mark continued to check the two of them in. She looked around the room as the calming music played softly.

"So, have you ever gotten a massage?" Mark asked as he pulled Mia into him with a smile.

She shook her head no and snuggled into Mark "First time." Mark leaned down and kissed her forehead again as he smiled enjoying just the touch of her body next to his.

"Please follow me," the women said catching their attention from one another to her as Mark moved Mia to follow first and he would follow behind her. The woman opened the door to a room with dimly lite and music playing. "Please come on to remove your clothes down to your underwear and pick a table and the masseuses will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Mark and Mia said and she closed the door behind them. Mia looked around and then at Mark and smiled. She sat down and pushed off her slippers and then her pants. She wore silky little black Hipster underwear. Mark looked as this would be the first time that he saw her naked beyond bra and panties. Mia started to think the same thing and started to giggle.

"I guess I shouldn't be so shy about my body," Mia said as she looked over at Mark who was already in his underwear faster than her.

"You have an amazing body if you're asking my opinion." Mark placed his pants down on the chair and then walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead once again. She looked up at him and reached for him as he then leaned down and kissed her lips softly and slowly. He slid his hand down her sides to the edges of her shirt. Her breath quicken as her heart began to beat faster and faster. His hands were cool to her body as he gently slid them under her shirt and up as the shirt crinkled to her face. She slowly stood up her lips not missing a beat of them touching his as the shirt slowly came up and off. Mia's body started to respond to every touch of Mark's hands. "Come," He said and walked over to the one table and lift the cover. She slid in on her stomach and leaned up against her elbows as she walked Mark walk over to the table and get in. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" he called and the two masseuses walked in and the massaging began.

Mia pulled up to her house as Mark sat on the passenger side. He looked at the small house in front of them. It was a single standing house with two-story in front of him. The front of it was made of stone and there was a porch that looked like it wrapped around the house. Trees were lining around the house. "Here we are, " Mia said with a smile and grabbed her phone "Let me find the security code that Dean sent me and I will open the house up."

"Sounds like a plan," Mark said as the two of them got out of the car. Mia grabbed her purse and her cell phone and started to flick through her emailed until she got into the one that listed the security code. She opened the door and went to the alarm system and turned it off.

"Come on in" she called to Mark as she pushed the door open even more and walked into her house putting her purse down and then headed back out to grab her bags. Mia walked over to the car and grabbed some bags as Mark grabbed the others and the two of them headed in. Mia walked into the house and placed her bags down at the bottom of the steps. She closed the door behind her. Mark roamed around the house and poked his head out as he heard the door closed.

"I am very surprised," He said with a smile

"About what?"

"Your house is very normally not a flashy Hollywood type"

Mia began to laugh at the comment "Let me get some laundry started." Mia pulled a few of the bags down the hallway into the living room and straight back to the laundry room. Mia pulled her bags apart and put a load in and then set her timer to remember to flip the laundry. Mia walked back into the kitchen area and seen that Dean placed several scrips on the table. Mark joined Mia and flipped around a piece of paper.

"Look Dean left the schedule for you," Mark said and started to read all the dates. "Mia, please look at the scripts and let me know before the end of the week which ones you are interested in. Dean." Mark looked at the stacks of papers on the table. "Are all these scrips?"

"Yeah," Mia said and looked at Mark, "Dean said there is a lot of scrips that came in since the finish of the movie."

"Well, you can say that is a good thing, right?"

"Um, yeah," Mia said and looked over at Mark as she stacked them up on top of each other. "Let's not talk about this today"

"Sure," Mark said and looked at Mia. "Are you not sure about this?"

"I am worried" She paused "Dean mentioned a lot of these scrips have nude scenes, and well" She looked at Mark and just smiled. Mark could tell it was how he reacted to her scene last time that is now having her question what she should do.

"Can you give me a tour of your house?"

"Sure" She looked down and Mark placed his hand on hers and she then took him around the two-story house. It had 4 bedrooms in which one bedroom was turned into an office. There are 2 ½ bathrooms, dining room, living room, kitchen, and a finished basement. It was still a lot of house for one person, but a house that showed it was her home it was minimal items and not overcrowded. "This is my favorite part" She opened the back doors to the porch that had several lounge chairs and a fire pit in the middle of the yard.

"Oh nice, I can see why" Mark took a step on the porch and looked out to the woods that seem to be fairly close to the house. He listens to the silent noises that came as he smiled and could see himself sitting there with fire and beer enjoying the night with Mia. Mia and Mark stood outside for a while with nothing but silent between them yet feeling so connected.

"Shall, I make some dinner?" Mia proposed and Mark nodded knowing that he was starving too.

"How about I clean up here a bit start a fire and we can enjoy it out here?"

"Sounds like a plan" Mia smile and felt a bit complete that Mark was here and he was already feeling like this place was his home. Mia went in and started to make dinner with what was in the house. She was glad that Dean at least had the idea of having groceries in the house when she returned. Mia looked down at the schedule again and noticed she had one more week off. Then it was a run for interviews and promotions of the movie. Mia looked out the window as she was cooking and notice Mark was on the phone and talking as he stood in front of the lit fire pit. She prepared the dinner plates and headed grabbed two beers and never became so happy for a stocked refrigerator.

"Thanks, I can't wait. I will see you then. Bye" Mark said and put the phone in his pocket. He walked over to Mia and grabbed a plate to help her.

"Who was that?"

"My friend Eric. I live about an hour away from here, and I have not been home for some time. A few of my friends heard I am back in town and want me to come back home for a party." Mark said as he put the plate down and then helped Mia with the beers. He opened them both up and placed them on the table.

"Sounds like fun" Mia smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, Eric knows how to throw a party," He said and pulled out the chair and Mia sat down and Mark sat across from her. "This looked amazing"

"Thank you," She said as she reached for her beer.

"Lets toast to new beginnings," Mark said and reached his beer to her to tap and she did with a smile and they both took a drink. The two of them chatted and ate dinner as they enjoyed the nature around them. Mark was very surprised that Mia was not the Hollywood type at all.

"Let me take the plates in and grab another beer," Mia said as she stood up and reached over to Mark and picked up his plate as he smiled at her. Mark was happy he felt complete being here with Mia. Mia rinsed the plates and then put them in the dishwasher. She grabbed two more beers and went back outside. Mark moved the chairs around the fire pit.

"Thank you," He said and walked over to her taking a beer from her opening it and handing it to her and then taking the other one.

"Not a problem" She smiled and sat next to him. She sat down next to him "So, this house is not what you expected for me?"

"Not really, I figured your new to Hollywood you would want that flashy house. I think a house and security is the first thing Hollywood buys."

"I am not Hollywood. I warned you about that" She paused and looked at him. "Thank you again for the weekend. It was a nice surprise and a lot of laughs."

"Not a problem. I know how to treat a lady." He paused "Have you been in a relationship since you joined the Hollywood scene?"

"Minor ones... nothing like this." She paused "I have a guard up a lot of the time and that turns people away."

"You seem normal to me."

"Yeah, when I

am in love I put everything I have into it." She took a long drink " I think that is what got me in trouble a lot of time."

"Who wouldn't like that?"

"Think about it. I want to work through the problem, while you just want to run away. It doesn't work out well."

"Yeah, my problem is. I just push everything under a rug and then it bubbles over."

"That is not good." She paused as she could feel the warmth of the beer starting to seep into her. "Would you leave me?"

"Not by choice," He said without a pause and she was surprised that he came back with an answer so quickly. "Come let's get inside the cold is creeping in and I am sure you're tired from the trip."

"Yeah, I could go for a good night's sleep." Mark put the cover over the fire pit and put the chairs away as Mia cleaned up the beers. She walked into the house and then Mark. He locked the door and walked over the security system and armed it. This is not something he was using too, but at least he had a piece of mind with such a big place. "I am going to go take a shower," Mia said as she made her way up the stairs and Mark followed as he turned out light after light and checked the front door before going up the stairs. Mia walked into her room and Mark walked down the hallway a bit more and walked into his room. He turned on the TV and Mia heard it go on as she headed into the bathroom.

Mark laded on the bed in his shorts as he watches some mindless TV. He couldn't imagine a year ago his life would be the way it is now. Now he couldn't imagine that he would not have Mia in his life. He looked over at the clock as it now said at 11 o'clock. 'I am going to be sleeping alone.' He thought as he knew that there was only a wall between the two of them. He turned off the TV and listen for some sound to come out of Mia's room. There was nothing but silence. Mark grabbed the pillow and pushed it under his head and got himself comfortable. He was just starting to fall asleep as he heard footsteps walking into his room. He held his breath a bit as he waited to hear the covers being move from the other side of the bed.

"Are you sleeping?" Mia whispered and Mark smiled a bit

"No, why are you whispering?"

"I didn't want to wake you," She said still whispering and Mark started to laugh. Mia pulled the covers down and she pushed her self up into the bed. "I don't want to sleep alone"

"Okay," He said and she nuzzled up against him. He could feel she was wearing nothing but a nightgown. Her legs smooth and rubbing against him her shoulder sticking out just begging him for to just taste her a little.

"Your so warm" She whispered pushing her self closer and closer to him.

"It's that hot Texan blood" He chuckled a bit and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her forehead "You're going to be trouble for me and I know it" he whispered and Mia smiled taking in a deep breath of his scent before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark slowly rolled over as the sun started to shine in his eyes. He placed his arm over his face as he looked at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 10:30 am. He shot up out of bed and sat up fast. He could not believe that he slept that long. He looked around the room there was no sight of Mia. He was not surprised that she was not asleep. He walked over to the bathroom and started to clean up a bit. He grabbed a shirt and put it on as he walked down the hallway. He walked down the stairs and into the dining room. He stopped and looked at Mia who had a cup of coffee in one hand and papers in the other.

"Good Morning," Mark said as he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed himself a cup along with some coffee.

"Morning. There is some breakfast in the microwave if you want to give it a few seconds of heat" Mia said not looking up at him.

"What are you reading?" He asked as microwave clicked on.

"Another script" She paused and looked up at him "Would you leave because of my work?"

"Um, what do you mean another?"

"Like this script has more nude scenes then I could even think would be in a movie."

"Well, maybe it is porn and not a movie" Mark laughed at his joke and Mia looked at him.

"I am being honest. I need to know..." She continued to speak to her "I need to know that you are not going to leave me."

Mark could hear then panic in her voice. "Mia, I am not planning on leaving" He paused "How long have you been up?" Mark could tell the anxiety was kicking in and was not sure where it came from.

"I did my workout, made breakfast, and have read 3 scripts." She said as Mark walked over with coffee in one hand and his breakfast plate in another.

"Look, put the scripts away. You know what they are all asking. You need to know how much you want to show yourself to the world." He paused putting eggs in his mouth "Today we are going to go out. You have a week before the roller coaster ride starts. So, let's enjoy it."

"I need to figure out which ones I am going to give to Dean and tell him to book auditions too." Mia paused "This is a big decision."

Mark looked at her and finally put his hand on top of hers "If it is that big of a decision. Why are you not making Dean make the decision? You pay him for his knowledge and his guidance in this jungle."

"True," She said closed the script and Mark smiled.

"So, pack your bag we are spending the night at my place. I have so much in mind for you today." Mark smiled and looked over at Mia who was looking at the scripts. "Mia, did you hear me?"

"Yes," She said and Mark had about enough. He stood up and walked behind her and pulled the script from her hand and Mia reached up to him. He placed all the scripts on a pile and then put them on the other end of the table.

"You have yourself all worked up. Scripts will come and go and you need to make Dean work for you." Mark grabbed bottled water out of the refrigerator "You also need to drink more water not the caffeine which is working up your anxiety." Mia looked down at the water bottle as Mark placed down as he sat next to her.

"Your right." Mia said "I only have a week left. I better live it up."

"Good, sounds like a plan" Mark smiled and took a drink of his coffee. "So, John is going to throw a party tonight at my house. I would like to get there earlier."

"Okay, nothing fancy right?"

"Right," Mark said and looked over at Mia. Mark began to question if he was making the right decision colliding the two worlds together even more, but Mia was capturing everything he wanted in a partner right now.

Mia stood in her bedroom as she fixed her high ponytail on her head. She wore black capris pants with a white tank top under it and a ¾ length gray sweatshirt on top of that. She pulled on a pair of sneakers and tied them as she looked at her self in the mirror. She still looked like she had style and could be found in public in the outfit. She finished packing up her items in her bag. She pulled it over her shoulder and headed down the steps.

Mark walked back into the house and smiled at Mia "Are you ready?"

"Um, sure. I will email Dean in the car. Your right I need to just let him deal with these scripts right now." She pushed her lips together as she tried hard to force her thoughts back. Mark walked over to her and picked up her bag put it over his shoulder. He reached out to Mia. She took his hand he pulled her into him and gently kisses her exposed neck with a soft peck.

"Come on let's go have some fun," He said in his deep voice that made Mia smile as she closed her eyes.

Mia stared out of the passenger side window as she tried to think of the right word to write to Dean. Her phone buzzed and it was Anna. Mia smiled as she quickly texted back about what she was doing and how excited she was. Then she got down to business and emailed Dean telling him to make a decision and that she was ready for what could be thrown at her. Mia's phone buzzed again and Anna sent a picture of Mark and Mia from this past weekend to her with a caption love birds. Mia giggled and saved the picture.

"What is so funny?" Mark asked over the classic rock music playing

"Anna is telling me the juicy love life we have" She smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah this is going to be a bumpy ride for a while and then people will get used to it," Mark said and made a wish that the getting use to them would happen fast and with little embarrassment to them. "So, the first thing is first at my house. I need to get the mail and open the windows. You never had so much fresh air until you been to my house."

"So, you're in the country too?"

"Yea, father away then you are and I am telling you... the stars shine brightly out here."

"One of my favorite parts already" She smiled and reached over placing her hand on Mark's. She stopped and lived in this one moment. It was just them and Led Zeppelin in the car. Her life was changing and she was ready for it. She admitted to her self that that did not mean that she was not afraid of what was going to happen, but with Mark around, she felt like she could take over the world.

Mark pulled on to a dirt road and an old stone house started to come into view. Mia looked out the window her mouth dropped open a bit. There was a tree line in the back and around the house. You could see a split fence in the back of the house peaking to the side, and all-around were rolling hills and trees. Mia shifted in her seat a few times peaking to see a small shed that had a sign over the top telling its true story a bar inside. There was a fire pit area that had a stone walkway right up to the back door. There were wooden chairs all around it. Mia just stared with delight. There was nothing that he didn't think of. Mia was in a fantasy world as she only dreamed of places like this.

"Here we are... my home," Mark said as he looked over at her with a smile on his face. He could read that she was enjoying everything that she was seeing.

"I don't even know what to say. Your place is amazing!" Mia said with a huge smile on her face.

"Come I will show you around," Mark said and got out of the car and entered the house. Mia walked in behind Mark. Her eyes darted all over the place the wooden floor. The very county look in the mudroom. Mark put the mail down on the countertop next to a pile that was already there. "So, That room I call the mudroom, kitchen, dining room, living room," Mark said as he pointed to very open space. The county theme all over the house. Mia followed Mark upstairs and he stopped and stood in the middle. Down this side is a bedroom loft. Over here" He pointed ahead of him "is another bedroom and bathroom." Mark then went left and opened another door "This is my room" He said and Mia stuck her head in to see the big sleigh bed with gentle blue decorating the room. "There is a bathroom attached to this room also."

"I am still very speechless," Mia said as she leaned up against the wall looking up at Mark.

"You could just put your clothes in my room," Mark said and Mia started to blush. He reached out to her and pulled her close to him "There is no reason for us to tiptoe around here."

"One step at a time" She smiled and Mark kissed her forehead and smiled as he continued to hug her.

"Come let's get our bags in and then we are going for a ride," Mark said with a smile

"Where do we have to go?"

"Just running down to the store picking up a few items. Bring the backpack" Mark pointed to a black backpack in the corner of the room. He said and walked away as he went out to the car to pick up some of the bags. Mia grabbed the backpack as she reached over and a photo caught her eye. She picked up the backpack and pulled it over one shoulder as she walked over to the mirror and studied the picture of what looked like a younger Mark with two children sitting on his lap.

"Those are my boys," Mark said and Mia jumped.

"I am sorry. They look just like you."

"Yeah, I wait for you to see them one day." He paused " Come on let's get going. John will soon be here setting up and I am sure" Mia smiled and took his hand and the two of them were off. Mark started the one bike and slowly rolled it out of the garage. Mia stood alongside the garage and was excited to go on a motorcycle ride. Mia put on her bike helmet and slowly got on the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around Mark and shifted her self against him, and off they went.

John pulled up to the house and noticed a car that he was not familiar with studied it a bit, but nothing to hard since he used to Mark having a rental from the airports. He opened the house and began to set up for the party. The first thing he did was start the surround sound that also played outside the house. He then started to open the bar shed and get that ready. John was excited to have his best friend back in town and since he was retired he was in town a lot more

than normal. John began to light the fire as he heard the sound of the motorcycle pulling up the road.

Mark pulled up to the garage and John looked over to see that there was a female on the back of the bike. John stared at her as his eyes could not pull away. He was enjoying what he was looking at. Mia got off of the bike, but not before sliding her hands down Mark's body a bit. Mark smiled to himself as he put the kickstand down and turned off the bike. John walked down to Mark.

"About time you came home," John said to him and the two did their handshake and then Mark got off the bike. Mia undid her helmet and ran her hand through her hair trying to make sure that nothing looked out of place as she looked at this guy standing before them. He had short dark hair with sunglasses on. He wasn't muscular like the other wrestlers, but did not looks bad himself.

"Its good to be home," Mark said and got off the bike. "John I want you to meet Mia and Mia this is John."

"Nice to meet you," John said with a smile and his mind went into overdrive. "I think I might know you"

"Nice too meet you too and maybe" She blushed a bit.

"Oh, John I am sure you know her," Mark said with a deep laugh in his chest and John looked at him with a puzzling look. "So, how bad is my house going to look after this party?"

"Shouldn't be too bad since it will be like 30 people her."

Mia looked over at Mark who still was talking to John. '30 people is a lot to have over and know that Mark and Mia were an item more than just what one of the tabloids saying that I was using him for a new fan base' Mia was deep in thought as Mark interrupted it placing an arm around her.

"Come, let's get a drink and take those items into the house" He smiled and kissed her forehead. Mia was in the house as she dances to the music in the kitchen as she looked around for a snack. She looked out the window to see Mark and John chatting at the bar shed. She smiled as she continued on her hunt for a snack. John uncapped two beers and handed on to Mark.

"So, fill in all the gaps here," John said looking to hear the story of Mia.

"Nothing much happening. I joined Roger's bodyguard services and the rest is history."

"Yeah, is that how you meet Mia."

"Yes," Mark said taking a sip of his beer and John watched how Mark reacted to the question and figured he should just call him out.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Because it seems to be an issue with people on how we meet."

"Just a question... if you are happy then live in that moment instead of the drama. After all, you had more than enough drama in your life." Mark thought about what John was saying and he was right after the divorces, public eye, and failed dating attempts. He needed to understand to go with the moment and enjoy it or forever have drama.

Mia came out of the house with a drink in hand as she stopped at the fire and smiled as she enjoyed the scene. Mark and John came up to join her. Mark placed an arm around her and she leaned right into him. The three of them chatted and enjoyed their drink as Mark's friends started to come in. Every time a new friend showed up Mark took Mia with him to great them. Mark could tell that a few people knew who she was was others did not and just started to talk to her like a friend. Mia got involved with a conversation and Mark excused himself to get another drink.

"Looks like Mia is fitting right in," John said to Mark as he grabbed two beers.

"I am very grateful for that," Mark said and John and he started to talk some more. Mark looked over at Mia and smiled at her as he could tell he was beginning to fall for her even tho people told him not too. Mia caught Mark's eye and smiled back with the red blushes on cheeks.

The night continued and the drink and food were flowing. John was on the grill for the second time of the night and people were having a great time. Mark walked over to Mia who was sitting on a chair next to the fire pit. Mark sat next to Mia and she looked up at him and smiled.

"You getting tired?' Mark asked she he rubbed her temple and cheek. Mia leaned her head into his hand.

"Yeah, but I am enjoying this" Mia said Mark smiled even more.

"I am glad," He said and looked around the crowd did start to thin out. He got up and walked behind Mia and ran his hand against her shoulder. She smiled and leaned against his hand. He walked into the house and lower the music a bit since it was already 10 o'clock. He walked back out with a blanket in hand. He pulled it up around Mia's chest and she looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her softly and then again with more passion. Mark could feel his body respond to her. He began to wish that they were alone at this very moment. Mark slowly stood up as Mia's eyes parted and Mark could see the haze that clouded them. He watches them look at her as he got lost in the haze.

"Hey, Mark and Mia. Thank you for having us, but we are going to get going. The wife is getting tired" The one man said and it pulled their attention away from each other.

"Yeah, not a problem. Mia was just saying that she was getting tired." Mark said and said goodbye to his friends one by one as they left.

John sat next to the fire pit and chatted with Mia as Mark was saying the last goodbye. "So, Mia what do you do for a living?"

"Um, I am an actress." She said as she pulled the cover-up around her neck a bit "You?"

"I am in construction" He paused "Wait, that is where I know you. You're in that new movie coming out 'Hand Raised.'"

"Yes," She said with a little leery in her voice.

"Did you read the reviews? People are calling you the next big thing."

"I really, don't read the reviews or the tabloids."

"I can see why you would not read them," He said with a smile and Mia smiled back. Mark walked back over to the two of them.

"Well, lets clean this place up," Mark said to John and got up and started to grab some of the plastic cups and bottles. Mia got up and wrapped the blanket around her. She walked over to Mark "Why don't you go in. I will be in a few minutes."

"Okay," She said and went into the house. She grabbed her self a glass of water and walked upstairs into Mark's room. She dug in her bag and pulled out a little nightgown and walked into the bathroom and took a shower to try to get the fire smell out of her hair. The water flowed over her face as she mind started to rush with thoughts of Mark touching her and loving on her. Her breath began to become uneasy as her hand ran against her soaped up the body. She heard a loud noise that brought her back to what she was doing. She finished up and got out of the showers and started to dry off.

Mark noticed that Mia was just finishing her shower. He closed the door behind him and changed into sweatpants and opened the window a bit to let the night air come in. He turned off the light overhead and put on one next to the bed. He didn't even bother with the TV. Mark got the bed ready and got into the bed. Mia opened the bathroom door and turned back around to turn off the light before she opened the door fully. She placed her dirty clothes in a pile next to her bag. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She wore a little silky purple nightgown and Mark's eyes began to feast on her.

"You look wonderful," Mark said and Mia smiled.

"Thanks, I had a nice time at your party. Your friends are accepting." Mia said as she walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down.

"Yeah they are good people" Mark moved the covers around and Mia got in. She slides her self over to Mark. He reached over and turned off the light. Mia snuggled her self down to the pillow. Mark turned over to his side and slide down.

"I was worried" She whispered and Mark didn't quite understand.

"About?"

"All your friends meeting me. John had no idea who I was until after the party. I was a bit surprised most people didn't know who I was or was not saying anything."

"Its respect," Mark said and reached over to brush Mia's cheek.

"Your right," She said softly.

Mark leaned in and kissed her softly waiting to see if she was going to respond. She meets his lips again. The two kissed several more times each time getting more passionate than the last. Mark rolled Mia over and ran his hand against her neck softly. Mark gently slide his body on top of her as he nestled his lips into her neck and shoulder and then slowly down into the tops of her breast. Mia's breath was quick and shallow. Mark moved the strap of her nightgown down her arm slowly his fingers brushing against her body making every fine hair stand up. Mark kissed down her collar bone and slowly to her breast taking in one nipple and gently sucking and blowing against it. Mia's body pushed up against him and Mark wanted to take her with a vengeance. Mark kissed her lips once more her mouth parting and lips dry with hunger. Mark slide his hands down her slides and to the edge of her nightgown and gently trailed her thighs taking his time listening and memorizing her body in his hands. He gently slides his tongue against her breast to the other nipple and gently began to please it to stand straight up. He slides his hand against her mound that was softly and naked to the touch. Mia moans it has been so long since someone touches her and loved her brain and heart began to fight one another.

"Mark" Mia whispered getting his attention

"Mia" Mark responded and she ran her nails against his back.

"Are we alone in the house?"

"No, but don't worry" Mark whispered out of breath as he came up to kiss her lips "John will be gone before the sun comes up. You won't see him" He wiggled his hand into her warmth brushing against her.

"Mark, I want too, but I know I might be loud" Mia tried to think of the words as her brain was losing the battle and Mark was wanting it to lose so bad.

"Don't worry about it?" He said to her as she started

to sit up on her elbows. Mark kissed her neck several more times. "Mia let me please you" He tried to almost deal with her as he wiggles his hand against her.

"Mark oh please," She said her brain not winning as her breath staggered. Mark didn't waste any time as he gently parted the sea and slide right into the tight warm nest. Mia laded back down against the pillow as he slides down and slowly began to kiss her mound and suck gently her sweetness seeping into mouth making him want her even more than before. Mia's body responded to every move that he was doing. "Oh Mark," She said loudly and her brain kicked back in. "Mark... Mark" She called to him and he removed his lips

"You okay?"

"Mark which room did he take?"

"Mia, I don't know don't worry about it," He said as he continued to pet her wetness as he came up to look at her "Are you that worried?" Mark didn't even want to push her he kissed her softly on the lip "We will have our time soon" Mia pushed her gown down and off. Mark laid down and Mia snuggled up against him. Mark gently ran his hand against her forehead and the two fell asleep.

Mia sat outside with a blanket and a cup of coffee. She enjoyed the morning like this. She laid her head back against the chair and smiled as she took in some sun. Mark rolled over in the bed to feel that Mia was out of bed. He laid there his mind replaying last night. He wanted her so bad and getting that close just bummed him out so much. Mark took a deep breath and got up and headed downstairs to get some coffee.

"Good Morning," He said and walked over to Mia with coffee in hand. He kissed her softly gently nibbled her lip making her remember. She sucked her lip back in and her cheeks began to flush out.

"Morning" She shuddered a bit.

"So, let's get some breakfast and then I can repack and we can head back to your house."

"Yeah, I guess so," Mia said a bit sad.

Mia dragged her feet packing up her things from Mark's house. She wanted to stay longer. She wanted to just enjoy the moments a little more. Mia sprayed her perfume in Mark's room over his pillows. She giggled at her self as she thought even if she wasn't here he would think of her.

Mark leaned up against the door "You are slower here then you are at your house"

Mia spun around and looked at Mark and a smile. "You say it like it is a bad thing"

"Come one let's get going we have a drive ahead of us." Mark reached out his hand and Mia skipped to him and took his hand, and the two were on their way.

Mark pulled up to Mia's house. Mia got out of the car and walked into the house turning off the alarm. She stretched her neck and looked at the dining room table. She noticed something on the table. She walked over to the table and seen one of her t-shirts from when she was a child nicely folded on the table. Mark walked into the house and closed the door.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to take a shirt out of my room?"

"No, I have not been in your room," He said then began to worry "Why?"

"There is a shirt here on the table and I did not put it there."

"Weird" Mark said and walked into the dining room. He wrapped his arm around her "Maybe you were going to take it with us and forgot." He blew it off and Mia shook her head in agreement and grabbed the shirt and went to grab her bag to take it upstairs and unpack. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mia sat in the chair as the lights blurred out everything around her. Her off white blouse showing some of her breasts with a pencil-thin black skirt and heels. Her hair was down and curled to the side as the makeup artist put on the last final touches. Mia looked up into the lights trying to find Mark.

"Mark" she whispered and looked into the light putting her hand up to try to block out some of the light.

"I am right here," He said putting his hand into the brightly lit area and Mia reached for his hand and held it for a second before he let it go. Mia put her hands on her lap as she tried to think of all the questions that could come up for her to answer.

"Hi Mia, Thank you so much for taking the time out for this interview," The blonde female reporter said to her as she walked into the lights and Mia stood up and shook her hand.

"Thank you for having me," Mia said with a smile and the two sat down.

"So, are we rolling?" The interviewer asked as she fixed her hair one more time.

"Yes," a male voice said from behind the camera

"Okay, we are going in 3...2...1..." She counted down "Welcome and tonight I sit with Mia Reyes who is playing the character Julie in the movie coming out called 'Hand Raised.' Mia thank you so much for being here."

"Thank you for having me"

"Tell me a bit about the movie?"

"My character, Julie brings to light a problem with our school system in which many people turn their heads. She is giving a voice to adult/ children's relationships and how it needs to be addressed when it crosses a very adult line."

"The movie is very controversial since it does show a sex scene with you playing a child."

"Yes, the relationship between Julie and Mr. Miller does cross that line."

"Why did you pick to do such a movie like this?"

"I did it for the victims to show that they have a voice and society needs to deal with the situation instead of ignoring it."

"So do you consider your self an activist?"

"Not necessary" She paused and tilted her head. Mia wondered where this line of the question went to. The interviewer then asked several more questions about the movie and her opinion on items that the movie brought into the light.

"How did this movie affect your relationship?" The interviewer asked very bluntly and very dry.

"My relationship with who?" Mia asked confused about the question

"With your boyfriend Mark Callaway."

"There was no effect on the relationship"

"So, it's true that you two are dating?"

"Yes, we are both adults and single"

"Who is using who to boots their career?"

"I don't believe either one of us is doing such a thing. I also believe that this interview is about the movie and not my personal life." Mia shot back and Mark moved in the shadows and Mia could tell that even he was getting uncomfortable about this line of questions.

"Did the relationship turn once he found out that you were portraying a child?"

"I think this interview is over. No actor should have to take that line of question." Mia said and she stood up and walked out from underneath the bright lights. Mark grabbed her hand and showed her to the door until her eyes became adjusted. He placed his hand around her back and guided her into the hallway and down to the green room.

"You need to call Dean and shut this down," Mark said softly in the hallway as the two of them walked away.

"It wasn't the relationship questions that I was irritated about it was the part that she was going to go into the line of the question if you like the idea of the child character having sex."

"What?"

"Yes, think about the last question it was all about being a child and if it had and effect on the relationship." She paused and Mark opened the one side door to the green room. Mia walked in and then Mark closing the door behind him and standing in front of it.

"I think you should still call Dean."

"I can not turn down the line of questions about our relationship, but I am not going to talk about if you or I enjoy portraying a child having sex." Mia paused a bit as she reached for her hair and played with it in her fingers "This is my life and it is under the big lights. We have to be ready for such questions about our relationship and where we see each other going. In 2 days we will be in New York and doing show after show. I am sure one of them will ask about you."

"Call Dean," Mark said and Mia looked down at her phone and picked it up and called Dean to explain what was going on. Mark stood at the door and watch as Mia talking to Dean. He waited for her to get off the phone. Mia finally finished the conversation and hung up the phone. "Well, what did he say?"

"After getting scolded. Dean said we need to decide how much we are going to share with the public about our relationship." She took a deep breath not wanting to say the last thing that Dean said to her, but she thought it as it played over in her mind 'Also how to deal with it when it falls apart.'

"Well, for right now let's get out of here and we can discuss this over some dinner?" Mark said as he reached down and brushed her hair to the side.

"Sure, that would be nice," She said with a smile as she looked up at him. Mia began to feel like she was going to be in an uphill battle and she had to fight this battle together. Mia stood up and reached for Mark as he hugged her close to him. He kissed her forehead softly and brushed her hair aside. He could tell that she was hurt by the conversation with Dean.

Mia sat on the bed and chatted with Anna Lee on the phone about the horrible interview "She was horrible and the line of questions... I just could not imagine that"

"Mia, she is looking to get a rise out of you."

"I know your right. Dean made a comment when I spoke to him saying that I need to have an exit plan."

"Mia, stop letting the outside world getting in your head. You need to know inside of yourself what you want and don't let anyone stop you."

"Your right. Hey, I got to get going Mark is taking me out for dinner and I am going to wear that Burgundy chiffon flowing skater dress."

"Sounds like you got to get dressed." Anna teased and the girls got off the phone with one another.

Mia walked down the stairs in her dress with a black heel and her hair up in a messy bun. She stood in the hallway "Mark?"

"Yeah," He said as he walked into the hallways after her calling him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow, your beautiful"

"Come take a photo with me before we leave?"

"Sure," He said and the two of them posed as Mark took her phone and took a few selfies. Mark leaned down and kissed Mia softly. "Let's get some dinner" He smiled and Mia grabbed her black handbag and put her phone in it.

Mark pulled up to a small restaurant and Mia smiled with delight as he got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for her. Mia steps out of the car being careful not to expose herself holding her clutch close to her. Mark took her hand and the two walked in. Mark placed his hand on her lower back as they walked to get sat. He could tell people noticed them. 'How could you not noticed us. A big man like me and a beautiful thing like her stands out in a crowd' He thought. Mark pulled her chair out and Mia sat down on it and Mark walked to his chair and sat down.

The room was dimly lit with wall lights and fake candles on the tables. There was very soft music playing, and the sent of delicious Italian food filled the air. Mia looked over at Mark and smiled as her eyes twinkled. "I am glad you decided to take me out."

"I always want to take you out. I am just not sure how to deal with all the paparazzi all the time."

"You will get used to it. I normally just put my head down and keep walking even when they are screaming at me." She paused and wanted to ask the burning question on her mind.

"Hello. I am Shelly. I will be your server. Can I get you something to drink?" Her voice had a heavy accent on it as she spoke.

"Yes please I will take a black and tan and she will take a glass of your white wine."

"Yes Sir," She said and off she went.

"I want to bring up something and I don't want you to read into more than what it is." Mia started and Mark nodded "Dean commented of us having an exit plan. I don't want to think about it, but I know it is a possibility here in Hollywood."

"I know I am not the type to kiss and tell. I also know I am not looking for an exit and if I was looking for one. I would be honest and tell you."

"This is going to be rough. Paparazzi is all over the place wanting to know everything about us. I want to call you my boyfriend. I want to say if people asked how we meet. Our two friends introduced us to each other."

"I am okay with that. I am not okay with the questions about our sex questions."

"Neither am I," She said as Shelly came walking back into the conversation

"Here is your drink and here is your Sir. Are you two ready to order?" She asked and Mark took the lead and ordered the two of them. Mia patted down her dress as she waited for the waitress to leave. She looked out the window into the darkness that was creeping in. She enjoyed looking at the stars at night it just proved to her that she was a small item in this big world. She started to stare off into the distance her mind racing to all the feelings and emotions that she was going through.

"Mia, you okay?" Mark asked as he reached over to her and held her hand.

"Yeah," Mia said with a smile as she reached up and wiped her eyes a little.

"What is on your mind?"

"Why is it us against the world?"

"Because that is what it is and you know what? I could not ask for a better teammate." Mia smiled at Mark and he reached out and brushed Mia's cheek. "Mia, I want to be with you more then I thought I would when I meet you. I am not sure how you deal with this Hollywood drama, but I will figure out the way together."

"I am worried that you will leave me because of Hollywood." She paused "I don't want that to be the reason." Mia looked down at her wine. She took a drink of it and then looked at Mark. He started to change the subject, and the two of them had and understanding between the two of them that neither one will not be giving up without a fight.

Mark paid for dinner and Mia started to grab her badly and get her self ready to go. She stood up and fixed her dress a little. Mark reached for her hand and she took him as the two of them made their way out of the restaurant. Mark wrapped his arm around Mia and whispered "There is a crowd. I am going to get you in the car first and then I will get in." Mia shook her head understand what was going to happen. The staff held open the door and the flashing lights became blinding from the paparazzi light bulbs. Mia leaned into Mark and he tightens his arm around her as he guided them through the sea of people. The paparazzi started to scream out to them asking questions. Mark just put his arm around Mia trying to make them keep their distance as he reached the car to and tho door and opened it. Mia got into the car carefully trying to not show to much skin.

"Mark, are you dating Mia?" One man screamed

"Is this all for the ratings?" Another one yelled and Mark ignored them and walked around the back of the car away from them and grabbed the driver's side door.

"Mark tell us, are you using Mia?" Another man screamed at Mark. He looked at the man straight in the eyes and took a step closer to him.

"Mark! Mark!" Mia called to him trying to get him to back down.

"Tell me are you using her?" The continued to push the button that knew got to Mark trying to get a reaction.

"You know what. Your lucky SHE is here. I wouldn't test me when I am alone." Mark growled at the man and then quickly turned to face the car and got in. Mia reached over and grabbed a hold of his hand making him remember their conversation 'Us against the world.'

Mia leaned against Mark in the backseat of the SUV as she looked out the window. It was cloudy out and it looked like the rain was going to move in. She wanted so much to enjoy the city and the beautiful parks. The driver picked them from the airport and now was taking them to the hotel. She looked up at Mark "How many times have you been in New York?"

"Oh, plenty," He said with a chuckle in his voice. He brushed Mia hair on her head. It was a rare moment where they felt alone even tho they were not. The car stop and the driver told them they were at the hotel. Mark got out of the car and walked to the back to pick up the bags. The driver opens the door for Mia to get out and just like clockwork two paparazzi were running down the street to get photos. Mark kept Mia moving and they got into the hotel. Mia checked into the room and the two of them followed the directions to find the room. Mia walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Let's go enjoyed the city" Mia said to cheerful.

"Mia, you know that will create an uproar" Mark teased and Mia leaned her head back and moaned. Mark ignored her and walked into the bedroom and put the bags down. Mark laughed a bit "You still want to see the world, but you know that the world will try to overrun you."

"Then let's stay in tonight and share a good movie and dinner" Mia giggled and Mark walked into the small living room.

"Deal!" Mark said to her and leaned over her. Mark bent down and kisses her softly. "Get some dinner, a movie, and a good night's sleep. Then you will be ready for a 2 am wake up call."

"Wait! 2 am?" Her eyes went wide and Mark smiled

"Yes, how else do you think the anchors get ready to be on set early."

"Um, I didn't know I would have to get up that early."

"Well, maybe not that early, but it will be earlier than your 6 am work out." Mark said as he walked over to the phone and picked up a menu."So, let's get this going and get you some food for the night."

"Yes daddy" She giggled and took the menu from his hands. Mark smiled and reached down and began to tickle her. She squirmed in his hands as he laid on top of her. Mia gave up and wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him softly.

"You give up too easily," Mark said to him and she just sighed. A knock on the door interrupted them. Mark sat up and pulled Mia up. He got up and looked through the peephole. He opened the door "Hello Michael. How are you doing?"

"My man. I have to tell you when I heard the news. I was like damn." He said making the word 'damn' sound very long and Mark stepped aside from the door. Mark still believed that this guy had no brain cells in his head. "Mia! My darling!" Mia got up and walked over to the door and Michael hugged her.

"Michael. How have you been?"

"Good good" He paused and looked at the two of them "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah. We were just going to go grab a bite to eat"

"You should try the Cobb Salad, and Mark you should get the steak."

"Ah yes, that sounds like a wise choice. Mark gets to eat, while I get rabbit food." Mia told Michael and Mark began to laugh.

"Thank you for the recommendations," Mark said and Micheal then began to say his goodbyes as he told them what room he was staying in. Mia smiles and spun around as he closed the door and Mark shook his head.

Mia listened to the music as Mark sat on a chair in the corner drinking his coffee. Mia sat as hair and makeup did their magic. Mia looked over at Mark who was leaning his head against the wall. Mia then looked at her self in the mirror her hair being pulled up into a high ponytail with curls. She had some strands on the side of her face in which she could push away and seem cute. Once done with makeup and hair Mia was on to wardrobe She put on a white skirt with a black top and where they meet around her waistline was a zig-zag line. She wore black heels to finish off the look. Mia walked out of the room and Mark stood up.

"You look good," He said and smiled at her

"Thanks. Did you happen to see Michael?"

"No, but I am sure he is around here somewhere," Mark said and the studio staff started to guide the two of them to where the interviews were going to be held. It looked like a room just like before the lights blinding 3 chairs along with a poster of the movie.

Mia ran in front of Mark and up to the poster "Take a picture" Mia smiled and stood next to the big poster with a smile and a hand on her hip. Mark took out his phone and took a picture of her and she laughed along with the staff. "You need to live in the moment."

"Yes, your right!" Michael called from the doorway "Look at you Mia, beautiful as always."

"Thank you," She said as he walked to her his arms out for a hug. Mia hugged him and the two of them took a seat. Mia crossed her legs and Mark stood in what looked like the darkness. Mia played with her hair a few times.

"Don't be nervous after the first interview they will ask you the same thing 5 more times," Micheal said and Mia reached out her hand into the darkness and Mark grabbed it giving it a squeeze and Mia smiled and he left his hand go.

"Hello, Michael and Mia, we have 7 different interviewers are coming in today. I am going to try to limit them to 10 questions a piece which I believe should be enough. I hopefully will keep them moving and get you guys out of here before the sun goes down. There is bottled water underneath both your chairs. If you need more, please let us know." A studio staff said to the two of them.

Michael and Mia started the day and answered the questions as best they could. Of course, Mia and Michael made fun of some of the questions as they started to act like good friends. Mia enjoyed the questions that allowed her to show that she had a brain and there was a reason why she took such a role. The last interviewer sat in front of the two of them and Michael and Mia shook his hand.

"I am nervous being with two great actors," the interviewer said and Mia smiled and brushed her hair to the side.

"No reason to be nervous. We are human just like you." Michael said and Mia just continued to smile. The interview began and the normal questions came out and Mia and Michael knew who was going to answer it and what was going to say.

"Can you tell me if this movie changed the way you perceived sex?" The interviewer asked.

"Perceived in which way?" Michael asked

"Did it affect your relationships?" The interview looks at Mia and she knew that he wanted her to answer that question.

"I am not sure why everyone keeps asking these questions, but it would be great to tune the rest of us into the joke." Mia paused "Michael did this movie affect your adult relationship with your wife?" Mia could not see Mark, but hear him rustling around her.

"No" Michael laugh and shook his head and Mia started to laugh at him

"Well, Michael I am glad that it didn't and you two are still going strong." Mia said to him and looked at the interview "How was that? A good sound bite?"

"How about you?" the interviewer asked and Mia looked at him as she bit her lip a bit

"There are just some things the world will never know," She said with a smile and small laugh, but the question kept playing in her head and now eating away at her.

The group wrapped up the interviews late in the night. Michael hugged Mia and the two of them went their ways. Mia was staying the night in New York once more for a morning show tomorrow and Michael was on his way back to LA to do some promoting out there. Mia leaned up against Mark in the elevator. He rubbed her head a bit.

"Let's just order in tonight," He said to her "You go take a hot shower and wash away the day and I will take care of everything else."

"Can you make sure there is wine?" She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead

"For you anything," He said and wrapped his arms around her.

Mia turned on the shower and left the water to get hot. She enjoyed hot showers after a long day and feeling down on herself like she felt right now. She sat on the edge of the tub naked as she waited for the water to warm up. Mia reached for her phone on the sink and began to text Anna.

'Today was great until that question came up again' Mia texted

'You need to stop putting the focus on that and worry about the two of you'

'M was upset about that question before. I am not sure how to handle it'

'You both need to worry about you and say fuck it to the world'

'You make it sound easy'

'Because it is. When you look into his eyes what do you see?'

'Nothing just him and me'

'See' Anna texted back and Mia looked at the phone and took a deep sigh and placed it on the sink again. She got into the shower and allowed the water to run all over her. Her mind began to calm down and she began to think about Mark.

Mark set up the small lounge/ living room area into a small picnic area. He opened up the large sliding glass door shades allowing the stars to shine in. He walked around and turned off the lights in the room. He left one light on in the backroom next to the bed. Mia came walking out in her little nighty. Mark stopped what he was doing and went to her. Every time he would see her like that made his heart race.

"Come over here dinner is served," Mark said with a smile and reached out to her. Mia smiled and looked at Mark. Mia sat down and Mark sat across from Mia.

"Thank you," Mia said as she looked at the dinner in front of them "No rabbit food and for making this happen."

"This is nothing" He laughed and Mia took a sip of her wine and smiled at him. The two of them started to chat and eat their dinner. The two of them laughed and made fun of some of the questions and responses that they gave. The bottle of wine began to go empty and Mark stood up and grabbed the plates and put them back on the room service tray and went to grab the other bottle of wine. Mia laid down in the moonlight that showed on the floor. She looked up at the stars and began to think about how lucky she was. Mark stopped and looked at Mia and a smile just formed across his lips. He walked over to her and sat back down on the floor next to her.

"You okay?" Mark asked as he brushed her hair away from her cheek and gently traced down her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you" She whispered to him

"For what?" Mark looked at her very confused

"You" Mia whispered and she reached for his cheek as she turned her head and looked at him. Mark smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly a few times.

These two began to get intertwined with each other as they kissed one another. Mark quickly moved the glasses and wine away from them. He gently got himself on top of her as Mia ran her hands against Mark's shirt. She slowly began to undo the buttons one at a time as she gently ran her hand against his skin. Mark kissed down her neck and slowly pushed the thin strap out of his way. The two of them could not get enough of each other. Mia pushed Mark's shirt off and the two continued to kiss and feel one another. Mark pushes down Mia nighty and exposed her breast to him. He gently started to kiss them and then focused on one and played with another. Mia moaned to the touch and her body raised and fall with every touch that Mark did. Mia ran her hands down to Mark's pants as she continued to run them against his jeans. Mark was not going to waste any time. Mark rolled over and took off his pants. Mia's eyes traveled all around Mark as she looked at every inch of his body.

"Mark" Mia reached to him and smiled. Mark smiled back and kissed her as he moved her to the top of his pelvis area. Her nightgown pushed up exposing herself to him as he ran his hands up her thighs. Mark could feel Mia shake a bit and was not sure if she was cold or excited. Mia leaned down and kissed Mark her breast falling against his chest. Mark grabbed her breast and played with them in his hands as their lips continued to tangle with them. Mia began to wiggle on top of Mark and soon his boxers started to slide away from him.

He rolled Mia over and she laid in the moonlight once more. Mark moved into the dark and got rid of his boxers and sat back down and pulled Mia's nightgown off and exposed her nude body to the moonlight. Mark crawled on top of her planting kiss over her body. He started dropping a kiss on her thighs, naked mound, stomach, breast, shoulder, neck and then her lips. Mark slide himself between her legs as he wiggled in and got on knees draping Mia's legs alongside him. Mia looked up at Mark as her breath was swallowed and Mark placed his arms on either side of her head. In one motion Mark kissed her lip and entered her. Mia gasped her breath escaping against Mark's lips and her body curled to him. Mark held her and continued to gently please each other each stroke enjoying each other. Mark could not hold back his pace as he leaned up and held onto Mia's legs guiding her into him as he watches Mia's head tilt back in pleasure. Mark leaned down and kissed Mia's neck as he started to take deeper strokes.

"Mia" Mark whispered breathlessly into her ear and that was through her over the edge her body shacked and tighten in his hands and shortly after Mark fulfilled his orgasm and held himself over Mia. He kissed her a few times and pulled the blanket from the couch. Mark leaned on his side and covered up Mia as she looked up at the stars. Mark ran his fingers against her neck softly and she turned her head towards him and snuggled against him kissing his chest.

Mia wore a sleeveless tan dress that went to mid-thigh with a navy blue mini lace dress on top of it. It was cut very low on the back and Mia had to use a strapless tape bra to hold her breast in place. She wore her hair down in curls and a very natural makeup look. Today she was doing her makeup as she leaned against the bathroom sink. Her breath quickly started to pick up the pace as her mind went back to last night and the moments that were shared between her and Mark.

"Mia, you almost ready the car should be here shortly" Mark called to her.

"I just need my tan heels" She called to him and Mark picked up and walked over the bathroom and handed them to her.

Mark leaned up against the doorframe "You look beautiful" He said as he ran his hand against her open back that stopped right above her butt.

"Thank you" Mia blushed and sat on edge of the tub and put her heels on and the two of them went out of the room. They walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Mark kept Mia close to him as the two of them walked towards the car. Mia was getting the attention of a few of the people in the lobby. Mark walked out to the car and then Mia came out and into the car. Mark got in after her and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"This is Mark... Yes... Did they... Yes Sir... No Sir... Thank you Sir" Mark said into the phone and Mia could not hear what was being said on the phone. Mia looked over at Mark and could not tell what was going on.

The car stopped and Mark got out first and then Mia. Fans and paparazzi were standing outside screaming and calling Mia. Mia stopped at a few fans and took some photos. Mark then guided her into the building. Mia could feel that Mark was now becoming more of a bodyguard then himself. They walked into a green room and Mia got a drink of water and sipped it trying hard not to ruin her lipstick.

"Mark, what is going on?"

"We will talk about it later," He said "You and I are fine. Don't read into this"

Mia walked over to him standing in front of the door and leaned against him and reached for his glasses. Mia removed his glasses and looked into his eyes. She stood there holding his hands for a while and just got lost in his eyes. She remembers back to the conversation that she had with Anna

'When you look into his eyes what do you see?'

'Nothing just him and me' The knock on the door scared Mia as she jumped a bit. Mark took the sunglasses back and put them on before opening the door.

"You're up next," Stage crew said and Mark opened the door having Mia walked out following the stage crew and he follows behind her. Stage crew pointed to one of the chairs on the set and Mia took a seat in it and Mark stood a few yards away. The host came in and Mia stood up and shook her hand.

"Mia, I am so glad you could fit us in your busy schedule."

"Not a problem," She said with a smile and the two females sat down across from one another.

Stage crew started to count them in and the Host helped Mia "Big smiles now" and Mia did just that and place her hands on her lap and a blue light turned on the camera " And when we come back we have a one on one interview with Mia Reyes from 'Hand Raised'" The blue light went off and the host turned to Mia and smiled. "You're a natural at this"

"Thank you," Mia said with a smile.

"So, is that your boo?" The host asked about Mark and Mia started to blush. The host acted that they have been friends her whole life.

"Yes that is Mark," She said and a bright smile

"Aw, I can tell you two are in love" The host laugh and Mia did too since it was early in the relationship. "Okay you ready we are going back on," The host said again and the blue light appeared. The host went into all the normal questions that were asked in the interview that Mia has already done but continued to stick with the same answer that Michael and she gave before. Then came the section that Mia was beginning to dread.

"So Mia, the rumor mill has it that you are newly seeing someone. Can you tell me how you two meet?"

"It was common friends honestly, and when we meet we just clicked."

"That is so nice that your friends played matchmaker," She said and Mia smiled and nodded her head. She looked over at Mark who just happens to be behind the same camera that had the blue light one. "One thing that I have not seen a lot of is photos of you and him together."

"Oh really?" Mia laughed a little and looked at her a bit surprised "I was just with him all weekend at Wrestlemania."

"Well why not have him come out and introduce us to him?" the host asked and Mia looked over at Mark and was not sure if he was going to come out to the public with her. Mia stood up and looked at Mark who began to walk over to her. He took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. Mia put her hand out and Mark took it with his left hand and wrapped her into him. The host stood up and Mark shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you as well" Mark said and you could hear it through Mia mic. Mia looked up at Mark and he looked at her as the host began to move on to the next segment. Mia could only see the two of them and at that moment that millions of eyes were watching them on TV Mia felt like this is where she belongs. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mia, Mark and the Host stood on the side of the set for a while as the three of them talked a bit and said goodbye. Mark had Mia wrapped in his arm still leaning up against him. The two finally started to walk out of the studio and headed to the green room. Mia sat down on the couch and reached for her bag and she grabbed her phone. She saw that she missed the phone call from Dean.

"I missed a call from Dean. That is weird he knew I had the interview."

"Mia, we need to talk about something before you call Dean." Mia looked at Mark who was still standing in front of the door. He took a few steps towards her and reached for her hands. Mia took his hands and waited for him to talk. "Someone broke into your house again. The police did not get there in time and the person ran away. I am not sure if he took anything, but you are safe here with me."

"I should move. There is no reason for me to keep dealing with this problem." Mia said not phased by the problem of someone breaking into her house.

"Mia, there is more" He looked down at her and then finally sat on the table in front of her. "Since Wrestlemania, I have been asked to do more promos. Our schedule does not match and Roger will have to find you other security to watch you while I am gone."

"Change my schedule." Mia said bluntly and Mark just shook his head no "You can't expect me to deal with all of this on my own." She took a breath and then the rant started "We just went public, people are going to ask, my own house is a risk, and you are going to go on the road for a few days?"

"You know I am coming back. Nothing changed between us. Roger will get more security and things will be fine."

Mia pulled away upset at him "I am not fine" Mia looked away from him and said softly "I am not fine at all." She looked at her phone "I have to call Dean." She picked up her phone and Mark sat right next to her placing his hand on her bare knee.

"Hi Dean" Mia said cheerfully into the phone

"Hi, Mia. I see the interview went well. How are you enjoying the spotlight?"

"It is something to get used too" She paused and looked over at Mark.

"Mia, I need to let you know that someone broke into your house again and the police did not catch them. I want to get you more security, which brings me to another reason why I am calling."

"Do you think I need to start thinking about moving?"

"I don't think it is that extreme right now." He paused "Mark's schedule had a bit of a change and since you are both an item now. Roger has suggested other security to be added."

"I understand, but can we just have the extra when we go out and not in the house?"

"I will talk to Roger about that, but I am sure when Mark is away they will be staying with you."

"I can understand that."

"Also I have 2 auditions lined up for you. I will send you the details and the scripts."

"Sounds like things are busy."

"Yes Mia, you are golden right now. Let's make sure this stays."

"Yes, Dean," Mia said and played with her hair and the two of them said goodbye. She placed her phone face down at the table. Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Mia looked down at the back of her phone. Mia turned in to Mark "This is not how I planned it" She finally said to him.

"Mia, just dance in the rain and do it with sparkles and shine," Mark said to her softly and she looked up at him. His eyes still holding just the two of them.

Mia pulled away and then stood up "Well, then let's do this" Mark stood up and brushed Mia's hair and side his hand to her chin. He kisses her softly romantically and exciting. Mia could taste the leather on his lips.

"Come on let's get back to the hotel" He rubbed her arms and Mia looked up at him.

"Can we just go enjoy New York?"

"Sure," Mark said as he smiled at her and he walked over the green room door and opened it. Mia grabbed her bag and a small jacket. She put the jacket on as they entered into the elevator and headed down to the fans downstairs. She stopped and took her time and spoke to as many fans as she could. Paparazzi was having a field day taking tons of pictures and getting tons of footage. Mark placed his hand on her back and moved her to get into the car. Mia followed his lead and gave her fans the last wave and got into the car. Mark closed the door and then walked around the car to the other side and got in. Mark leaned up to the driver and gave him some orders to take them.

Mia put her hand on top of Mark's and they held hand in the back as Mia looked out the window. Mark looked over at her and smiled as he just wanted Mia to enjoy this trip. The car stopped and Mark got out and then opened the door for Mia. Mia steps out and looked around at all the large buildings unsure what they where doing there.

"Come on I am sure you will enjoy this" Mark took her hand and the two walked into the one building.

"Where are we going?" Mark looked down and smiled at her and held open the door. Mia followed Mark into the building and up the elevator. The doors opened up to another hallway. Mark walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. Mia held on to Mark's hand a little nervous about what they were going to be walking in to.

"You made it!" The dark-haired woman said as she opens the door and Mark bent down and hugged her.

"Oh Amma, you know I would not miss the chance to see you," Mark said and took a step back. "This is my girlfriend Mia."

"Miss Mia, the pleasure is all mine. Please come in my dear take off your heels I will get your slippers."

"Yes, ma'ma," Mia said and the lady grabbed her arm and pulled her right in Mark followed and closed the door. Mia lean down and took off one heel a then another. "Mark?" Mia looked at him confused

"She is my Aunt we call her Amma"

"Here my dear" she handed Mia slippers and she put them on "Lunch is done shortly. Come let me get you a drink. Mark, please help Mia find something she will like."

"Yes Amma," He said and Mark walked into the kitchen. Mia took her time looking around the apartment as she looked at all the pictures of the family. She finally walked over to a window and pushed open the curtains a bit. She looked down to see the busy New York life running around the building. Her mind began to spin with all the information that she was given. Mark walked over to her and handed her a glass of water.

"I figured that you would need to be hydrated and drinking wine this early would be a mess."

"Mia, dear, is there anything you don't like?"

"No ma'ma," She said with a smile and took a drink.

"Call me Amma. All the kids do" She said and Mia started to walk into the kitchen and took a seat at the hightop. Mark sat down on the couch as he slipped his tea and turned on the TV. The ladies in the kitchen talking about Mark being a child and Mia getting to know Amma.

"Mark come to eat!" Amma called for him and he turned off the TV and joined the ladies. Mark smiled at Mia and ran his hand against her back and kissed her softly. "Oh Mark, I have not seen that look in your eye for a very long time."

"There was no look." He said and sat down as he rolled his eyes and made a crazy motion with his hands.

"Don't give me that line of crap" Amma called him right out on it and Mia started to laugh. Mark rolled his eyes and the three of them sat down and ate lunch together. Mia helped do the dishes after lunch was finished even tho Amma told her not to worry about it, but the ladies got everything cleaned up. Mark walked into the kitchen to get Mia's attention.

"Mia, we have to get going soon. We have to catch our flight back home. Amma, thank you for everything."

"Yes thank you. It was so nice to meet you and enjoy your company." Mia said as Mark handed her her coat.

Amma hugged Mia tightly "Mark loves you, Mia" She whispered to her "You call me anytime. I know Mark like his mother."

"Thank you," Mia said with a smile and Mark rubbed her back. Mark and Amma hugged and said their goodbyes and out into the world, they went.

Mia walked into the dark house and turned off the alarm. She was tried and emotionally a mess. Mark walked in behind her and closed the door. She took the bags into the laundry area and placed them on the floor. She plans on doing laundry tomorrow. She grabbed her self bottled water and headed upstairs to Mark. Mia walked into the hallway and stopped.

"Mark!" She called and he came out to him feeling uneasy.

"What is it?" He called and Mia ran up the stairs.

"I think I heard something" Her eyes got wide as Mark looked at her trying to read what she was saying.

"Stay here I will go look," He said to her and went down the stairs. Mia sat on the bed as she waited nervously. She stared at the door waiting for Mark to come back into the room. She heard the steps getting closer and closer. "Mia, there is nothing there," Mark said as he walked into the room and she jumped "Relax nothing is going to happen."

"I am sorry. I must be letting my mind get away from myself." Mia said and Mark wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. Mia looked at Mark and he kissed her softly. "Stay with me" She whispered to him.

"Always darling," He said and kissed her once again as the two of them began to get tangled up in each other. Mark couldn't remember the last time he felt this way about someone. He couldn't get enough of Mia as the two of them continue to please each other through the night.

Mia sat at the kitchen counter her arms crossed in front of her chest as she stared at Mark and Roger with a dagger in her eyes. She was just out of earshot of the two of them talking, but she was mad and mad didn't even start to describe the look that she was given the guys.

"Well, I see you still didn't get the attitude out of her," Roger said and Mark smerked

"I don't think I ever will," Mark said as he looked over at Mia and smiled

"At least it looks like everything else is going well here."

"Yes, we are

doing good. Roger, I have not felt like this since my first wife. I can't even describe it."

"Slow down. It is a bit too early for you to be running down the aisle. Plus this one career is just starting." Roger pointed over to Mia and she gave an even more disturbing look. Mark couldn't get the idea that Roger just gave him out of his head."Well, I will send over two guys tomorrow in tuxes since it is a red carpet event. I am taking it that the paparazzi will be all over you as well."

"I am not sure about that, but I am sure once we are spotted the calling will happen."

"Sounds like your hands are full. I will let you go, and we can catch up later." Roger said and he turned to Mia "Miss Mia, pleasure as always. Please sign the contracts before tomorrow night." He said as Mark followed him out the hallway. Mia reached over to the contracts and signed them quickly throwing then pen on top. Mark walked back into the kitchen and seen Mia still pissed off.

"Why are you so mad at him?"

"He reminds me of how much I hate being babysat." She sighed and played with the edge of the kitchen towel.

"It's for your safety," He said to her and she nodded back. He looked down at the contracts and seen that she already signed them. He picked them up and looked at them briefly as he smiled to himself and folder them He noticed that she did not cross off or add anything to them.

Mia laid on the couch as she flipped through the channels trying to relax since tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Mark walked into the living room and sat down at her feet as he moved them to sit and placed them on top of his lap. He gently ran his hand up and down her legs.

"You're leaving in 3 days" Mia finally said to him and he looked at her.

"Yeah I have too, but I will be back"

"Don't lie?" She said and she stopped putting the box down at her side. Her gut feeling was telling her that she was right something was going to stop him from coming back to her.

"No lies... Promo should be 3 days max and then I will be on the first flight back." Mia looked at him and staring into his eyes. Something wasn't right about all of this.

"Why are you promoting now? You said you retired. You have a contract that doesn't keep you on the road 300 days a year."

"Yes, I am sure you have something to do with it."

"Well, then they should work about my schedule," Mia said a bit nasty as she left out a deep sigh.

Mia sat half-naked in the bright room. Several women assistance running around the room picking up things and taking them from point A to point B. The makeup artist and hairstyle did their magic as Mia closed her eyes listening to the music the played. Her mind drifted on several subjects and then landed onto Mark. Her mind replayed them several times that they too each other pleasing each until late into the night. She could feel her cheeks beginning to be flush as her body wanted to shift.

"Mia," The one woman said and Mia's eyes flew up and she looked at herself in the mirror "Did you want to do a smokey eye?"

"Um, whatever that would look good with the champagne butterfly dress," Mia said with a smile and looked over at the strapless neckline dress that hung from the rack. Mia closed her eyes once more the music playing the latest music as it echoes into the studio. Mia tried hard not to get involved in another relationship since the explosive last one, but her mind kept going back to Mark. Every love song on the radio that sang into the room made Mia remember Mark.

Mia looked at her self her hair in a bun with loose curls all around. There was a little flower that was sitting in the bun. She smiled at her self as the curls brushed against her long neck. She looked beautiful and could not wait to try on the dress. The dress was a strapless neckline champagne color dress. It had butterflies all over the gown along with a tired sash waist. The train of the dress laid a few inches behind her as she stood. She wore champagne heels that strapped up her ankles. Mia looked at herself in the mirror she looked beautiful. She looked around the room and the women that got her ready for the event stopped what they were doing and looked at her with big smiles.

"Thank you ladies," Mia said with a smile as she took a step off of the small stand and then made her way to the door. She opened the door and Mark and the two other bodyguards stood a few feet from the door. Mia noticed all three of them were in a tuxedo. Mark walked over to Mia and she smiled as he took her hand. Mia instantly started to feel safe.

"You look beautiful," He said with a smile and leaned down and kissed her ear softly "I don't want to ruin your makeup." Mia giggled a bit and the two of them walked over to the other bodyguards as they straighten themselves out. "This is Jake and this is Steve" Mark introduced them to Mia "Mia, Jake and Steve will with you when I am out of town also."

"Hello gentleman," Mia said and the guy bow there head to her. "We should get going"

The limo pulled in line as Mia looked over at Mark. She placed her hand on his leg and he placed his hand on top of hers. Mia wanted to badly be in Mark's arms in comfort. The two other bodyguards watched the two of them interact with one another. Mia looked out the window as she could hear the loud music playing, paparazzi cameras snapping, and the loud fans and paparazzi waiting. Their limo was next and Mia moved closer to the door and she pulled Mark to follow. He sat still and patted her back to tell her to go ahead.

The door opened and Mia stepped out of the limo as she fixed her dressed making sure the train did not get in the way. She smiled and gave a small wave as she greeted the fans. She grabbed her clutch and stood as some paparazzi and fans took photos. She looked around and see Mark and the other bodyguards stand far enough away that they would not show in the photos.

Mia kept working the carpet as one of the event guides kept showing here where to stop and what other actors were doing. Mia finally got in front of the large group of paparazzi and they started to take photos and then one of them noticed that Mark was far enough away.

"Mia, get Mark!" the paparazzi kept yelled at her and she smiled and shied away. She looked at Mark and he looked at her a stone face. The paparazzi continued to call that Mark stands next to her. Mia took a few steps over to him and Mark took a deep breath and then took off his sunglasses.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back as he bent down and Mia whispered: "Sorry, you know they want that photo." Mark nodded his head and the two of them stood tilted into one another as the camera lights became blinding at one point. Mia looked at Mark and smiled at him which he looked at her and smiled back.

"You're lucky I like you" He leaned into her and whispered into her ear and Mia giggled at him placing her hand on his chest. "Come on," He said to her and patted her back. She started to walk away and Michael came jogging down the aisle.

"I had to see what all the fuzz was about," Michael said and put his arms open for a hug and hugged Mia tight "You look so beautiful my darling. I can see why the paparazzi are having a field day"

"Thank you," She said to him and the two of them stood side by side and more photos were taken.

Finally, the group began to make there way down past the large crowd of the paparazzi. Mark took the role of boyfriend/ bodyguard now as he placed his hand on Mia's lower back as they continued to work the carpet. Mia turned to Mark several times and chatted with her as they finally reached the end in which the interviews came up and other actors came and chatted with Mia.

"Miss Mia, your next" the guide said and she took a step forward and Mark took her hand and she turned to him.

"Come with me" She mouth to her and Mark smiled and then walked to the interviewer with her. He placed his hand on her lower back and stood in silence as she spoke about the dress and the movie.

"Mia, who is your date tonight?" the interview asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Mark" Mia turned to Mark and smiled.

"Very nice to meet the both of you. I will let you get on with your night." The interviewer said and Mark and Mia made their way off the platform and into the crowd Jake and Steve standing close by.

Mia and Mark made stayed with each other as they watched the premiere of the movie and socialized with a bunch of the other people that were invited. The party was beginning to go into the early night, but Mia was having enough and wanted to leave. She leaned over to Mark and whispered to him "Is it bad if we just leave?"

"No, I am sure there is nothing left, but drinks and music," Mark said and motioned to Jake and Steve that they were leaving.

The four of them got into the limo and started to head home. Mia placed her head on Mark's shoulder. She wanted to be cuddle and was drained from the day. Mark pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. Mia noticed that Jake and Steve looked away trying to give some privacy.

"Mia, Jake, and Steve are going to stay with you a bit tonight. I have to meet up with Roger and I will be back."

"Mark doesn't go out tonight. It's already late."

"Mia, I won't be long," He said to her and Mia wanted to fight him, but gave up and took a deep sigh. The ride was quiet as they pulled up to the house. They all got out and headed into the house. Mia was upset that Mark was leaving when she was so worried about everything that was going to happen this week.

"I think I am going to go take a bath and just relax. Jake and Steve, you too can find your way around."

"yes Ma'ma," They both said and Mia smiled. She picked up her dressed and took a step onto the first step. Mark touched her arm and she turned to look at him. Her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I will be home shortly," He said and brushed her cheek and kissed

her softly and Mia gave him a soft smile and made her way up the stairs. Mark watched her until she was out of sight. "Jake and Steve if you go down the hallway is the living room. Just make yourself comfortable I am sure Mia won't need anything tonight. I will be back in about an hour."

"Not a problem," Jake said and Steve already started down the hallway.

Mia slipped out of the dress and hung it up, and started to get ready for a bath. Mia grabbed her phone and called Anna Lee and started to talk about the night as she got her self ready. The two chatted for a while as Mia then poured the bubbles in the tub as she got it ready for the water. She lite a few candles and just left it to fill the room with the beautiful scent. The girls got off the phone and Mia put the phone on the closed toilet lid away from the tub. She turned on the water and made a nice hot bath.

Mark sat at the bar with Roger as the two of them greeted each other. "Here are your contracts" Mark handed the papers to Roger. He pulled out a $20 and placed it in front of him and ordered a drink.

"Thank, how are Jake and Steve working out?"

"Seems fine. They are respectful. No questions asked." Mark said and the two began to chat about the night and being put in the limelight. "You think because I am now dating someone in Hollywood is the reason why Vince is putting me back on promos?"

"Yeah, it is a good thing. You all over the place now and putting you into the promos will help him out."

"Your right "He paused "Mia is upset I am leaving her. I will have to talk to Vince about this since Mia wants to come along and it is hard enough with all the things she has to get done let alone put promos in it."

"Yeah, who knows Vince might take her as one of his own" Roger started to laugh Mark knew exactly what he was saying. The guys continued to talk and enjoy a beer with each other just like the old times.

"So, were you serious about Mia?" Roger asked him as he leaned against the back of his chair.

"About what?"

"Marriage?"

"I could see myself connecting with her. It is so different Roger. She is not Hollywood. She is a very kind, funny, loving soul." Mark said and the two continued to chat away the night.

Mia soaked in the tub as she washed her face and body. She played a little with the bubbles as she smiled at her self. She leaned up against the tub and slowly closed her eyes and tried to relax washing away the day. Mia heard something moving outside of the bathroom door. "Hello?" She called to the noise. She tried to look through the small crack that she left the door open. No one responded to her "Mark?" She called and heard the rustling again against the carpet in the hallway. Mia started to move out of the tub since she was not sure who was outside the door. She pushed off the bubbled off her hands and grabbed her self a towel. "Who is out there?" She leaned over the edge of the tub trying to look even more out into the dark in the crack. She pulled the towel around her. Mia couldn't see anything and then she held her breath and waited and then she saw a brown eye staring back at her. Mia screamed!

Jake and Steve ran from the living room Jake making it up the steps before Steve "Mia!" He called to her. Mia opened the bathroom door as she dripped all over the floor.

"Jake Steve someone is in the house!" Mia screamed and Jake moved her into the bathroom and move her phone and had her sit on the toilet lid. Steve ran into each room trying to find anything that someone was in the house.

"Take a deep breath. What did the person look like?"

"I saw these brown eyes staring at me from the hallway into the bathroom at me."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No, Jake call Mark. Someone is in the house."

"Take a breath lets to see what Steve finds," Jake said trying to calm her down. Steve walked into the bathroom and just shook his head.

"I didn't find anyone"

"I know someone is in the house." Mia screamed at him "Go check the whole house."

"Yes Ma'am," He said and left the bathroom once more.

"You didn't see anything else, just and eye"

"Yes!" She screamed and she leaned down and tried to comfort herself self "Give me my phone" Jake reached up the shelve and handed it to her.

"Who are you calling?'

"Mark!" She screamed at him and she shacked as she tried to dial his number.

"Mia, let me," Jake said and took the phone away from Mia and put it on speaker as the phone went to voicemail.

"Call Roger! Call Mark!" Mia just screamed and gently rocked her self.

Mark looked down at his phone and seen that he missed a call from Mia. Roger answered his phone "Hello?"

Mark called back Mia and Mia answered the phone "Mark! Get home someone is in the house!"

"Where are Jake and Steve?"

"Get home! Get home!" She screamed at him

"Okay, I will," Mark said as he picked up the beer and closed the call. He took a big sip of his beer finishing it off. Roger did the same as he finally got off the phone.

"Sounds like I will be coming home with you," Roger said and finished his beer.

"I am not sure what happened Mia is just screaming come home."

"Yea Jake and Steve are checking the house now."

Mark and Roger come into the house. Roger turns of the security system and Mark takes two steps and runs up the steps. Steven was in the hallway and pointed into the bathroom. Jake stands up from kneeling in front of Mia Mark walks over to Mia and wraps his arms around her.

"What happened?'

"I was in the tub and I kept hearing someone walking on the carpet in the hallway. I finally decided to get out of the tub and check. I pulled the towel off the rack and that is when I saw a single brown eye looking back at me."

"Was there anyone else in the house?" He looked at Jake.

"No the security alarm was on and it was just the three of us."

"Jake and Steve go down to Roger. Let me get Mia cleaned up here."

"Yes Sir" Jake said and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Mark grabbed the other towel and started to dry Mia "You have to be cold. Let's get you dried off." Mark said and Mia stood up and laid into Mark and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You're leaving me in two days and this house is a mess"

"Nothing is a mess. You are fine and there is no one else in the house." Mark grabbed Mia's bathrobe and wrapped it around her. He brushed her hair and put it up in a clip off of her body.

Mia turned around and looked at Mark "I am not crazy someone was in this house, Mark." Mark just looked at her and couldn't disagree with her since she did see an eye that she did not know. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you. I will take care of Mia" Mark said as he saw Roger, Jake, and Steve out the door.

Roger turned around and looked at Mark "It's okay for him to have some paranoia."

Mark nodded to Roger and closed the door locking it behind him. He then turned on the security alarm and headed up the stairs. He walked past the bathroom where he replayed the story in his head on what Mia said happened. 'Maybe she did see something, but how did they get past two bodyguards downstairs?' Mark thought. He walked into the bedroom to see Mia sitting on the bed the covers pulled up her waist as she looked at Mark like a deer in headlights. Mark sat down on the bed and pulled Mia into his chest "Your okay. I am right here."

"You don't believe me," Mia said as Mark hugged her tightly.

"You saw something..." Mark tried to comfort but was getting nowhere fast. The room went silent and Mark had no idea what to say to her.

"Cancel your promo," Mia said breaking the silence that was between them

"I don't have control over that," Mark said as he tightly closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Someone is lurking around my house and you're leaving me. How am I going to be safe?"

"Mia, you will have Jake, Steven, and Roger on speed dial."

"It's not you," She said softly and started to sob. She started to feel like she was going crazy that everything that went bump in the night was someone breaking in. Mark was leaving and she needed him and had no other way to tell him that, besides she needed him. Mark laid her down on the bed and cuddle her close to him. He pulled the covers up.

'She has to be tired from the long night. Hopefully, once she gets some sleep she will feel better' Mark thought to himself as he tried to comfort her. He felt like he was falling apart. He needed to go do this promo and yet Mia needed him here. It reminded him about a particular time in the past.

"Mark it is our first child it is not like this happens every day!" The very pregnant female with long black hair yelled at him as she stood in the small kitchen. Mark hung his head at the kitchen table as he looked down at his plate.

"Jud, If I could be there I would. I will be at the hospital as soon as I can get there."

"Mark that is not the point!" She screamed and sob over the kitchen counter.

Mark woke up with tears in his eyes and all the lights on in the bedroom still on. He looked down at Mia who was now fast asleep. He began to wonder if making this choice will be the end of this relationship just like all the other. His job came first and then his life. Mark slowly slipped out of the bed and turned off the lights. He walked into the bathroom and got himself to ready to go back to bed. Mark got into his boxers and threw his clothing in the basket next to the closet. He slides back into bed the room dark and Mia's body warm to his touch. He cuddles into her. "I will never put anyone before you..." He whispered "I will be back... I will, Mia... I wish you knew" Mark said giving Mia a little bit of a shove.

"Mark?" She said still half asleep as she rolled over placing her head on his chest.

"It's okay my darling," Mark said and kissed her forehead as he brushed her hair "I am here... I am right here with you." Mark laid in the quiet dark house for a while and started to think about how could he love someone so much in such a short period. 'I am I letting myself fall head over heels to fast? Maybe I am in the time of my life that I need to just be in love and enjoy life? I have been on the road for how many years now. It is time that the company bends to my need?' Mark's mind continued down this path until the night took him to sleep.

Mia sat outside in her workout clothing and a cup of coffee as she chatted on the phone with Anna Lee. The ladies chatted about everything that was happening. Mia smiled "You have no idea how it feels?"

"I remember months ago that you were just gushing over him."

"Things are so different now. I truly have a feeling for him and with him leaving for the week. I- I just don't know what I am going to do."

"You are going to do you. Work out, interviews, photoshoots... whatever you have to do to keep your career on the right path."

"Yea, I know. I am still worried about everything tho because he is leaving. I think while it is gone I am going to start looking at houses and get out of this place. After last night even with security, I don't feel safe here."

"I can understand that and he should too." She paused "What would this crazy fan want anyway?"

"I have no idea, you know my life is not that expensive that he would want to steal something in the house."

"Exactly! That is why I am wondering what the man wants, and why he keeps getting away."

Mark stood in the kitchen and looked at Mia sitting on the deck. He wondered who she was talking to. He took a sip of his coffee as his eye meets Mia's eyes and she quickly got off of the phone. She picked up her coffee cup and her phone and took it into the house.

"Morning" She smiled at Mark and empty her hand on the counters and Mark placed his coffee down. She jumped into his arms wrapping her hands around his neck. She kissed him softly flickering her tongue against his lips.

"Morning Darling. You feeling better?" He asked as he brushed her hair from her face as he cuddled her against him.

"I want to trust that everything is going to be okay and things are going to work out."

"I like that" He smiled and kissed her a few more times before putting her down. "You already got your work out today."

"Yeah," Mia giggled and walked into the kitchen to make them a small breakfast "I talked to Anna Lee. She is thinking the same thing I am. It is time for a change here."

Mark started to laugh and looked at Mia "Does that mean I should ask where I should be laying my hat when I get back?"

Mia turned around "Your boots better be under my bed," she said and gave Mark a look as he just smiled. Mia started to think about what if Mark does not come back to her when he is gone a week. She remembers how many other women were in line and he could have any one of them. The silence was getting heavy and Mia broke the silence "Do you want to be here?"

"Yes," Mark said without a doubt in his mind. He looked over at her "What would make you think that I would not want to be here?"

"You have more than enough women that will be falling for you."

"Mia, don't think anything about those women," Mark said as he shifted in his chair. He looked at Mia and just stared at her wanting to ask her what was on her mind. "What would stop you from thinking that?"

"I don't know," She said as she turned around and placed the plates down on the table. She sat down next to Mark and laid her head on his arm. "Please," Mia said out loud 'just come back to me' she said to her self. Mark waited to see what she was going to say, but nothing came out. Mark chewed the food in his mouth and leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

The two of them laid on the couch and watched movies. Mark sitting on the corner of the couch and Mia's head laid in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair. Mia looked up at Mark and smiled as she tried to take in the moments that the two shared. Mia reached up and brushed her hand against his bare chest. Mark looked down and smiled as he slid his hand from her stomach into the nip of her shorts. Mark leaned down and kissed as the part softly and she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Mia, your naughty" Mark whispered in his husky voice and she smiled at him. Mark ran his hand down even lower cupping her womanhood in his hand. Mia wiggled into him as his fingers found her sweet spot. Mia moans with pleasure as the two of them twisted themselves into each other. Mark removed his hand and guided Mia to be straddling his lap. Before she did he make sure to pull off her shorts and remove his sweatpants dropping them on the floor. She stood in front of him just in her sports bra. He loved every inch that he was looking at. He reached out for her to sit and she did.

The two joined together as they shared the rhythm. Mia was wrapped around Mark tightly. Her hands around his neck their lips touching every inch of skin they could reach. Mia nibbled on his shoulder as she could feel her orgasm coming to take her over. Mark keeps her moving the rhythm not stopping as they enjoyed one another. Mia's hair fell from her messy bun down her back and over shoulders. It turned Mark on even more the sight of her making him want to bend her over and make her scream his name. Mark placed his hand down on to Mia's button and wiggled his fingers on it as he encourages her to keep the rhythm until she clenched down on him tightly her body enjoying the pleasure falling into his arms.

Mark pushed back the hair that was sticking to her sweaty face. He held her as her breath returned to normal. Her body not shaking quite as bad. He lifted her and kissed her softly as she moved off of him and alongside Mark. Mark quickly patted her bottom as she got on all four right on the sofa. He reached over her and gently gathered her hair into his hands as he bent down and kissed the nape of her neck softly entering her as he did. He was going to get his pleasure and open up Mia to a world that he had no idea if she will enjoy it. Mark spread out Mia legs a bit giving him a bit more room, and with one motion he spanked her ass with his hand her bottom instantiating being red and her body responding with tightness and wetness. Mark was going to have even more fun with this. Mark began to ride into Mia as when he felt that she was going to orgasm again he would stop and spank her a few times.

"I will let you know" Mark whispered to her and Mia smiled as he turned her head to look back at him. He continued to do the same routine for a while, but the times that he would have to stop was getting shorter and shorter. He knew that

he was not going to make it much longer and he leaned over and kissed Mia's shoulder a few more times as she leaned into him taking him in as much as she could. He grabbed onto her hips as he stared down at him pleasing her. Mark couldn't contain himself as he picked up the pace and in a matter of moments, Mia was orgasm in his arms again as he held her hips continuing to his pleasure exploded. Mark leaned up against the couch a pulling Mia on top of him. Both of them breathless and glowing with each other as the afternoon sun shined through the windows.

Mia laid on the bed as she watched Mark pack up his things. Mia looked over at the window as her hair hung off the side of the bed. Mark looked over at her. "You act like I am going to be gone forever."

"Forever is such a long time" Mia sniffled and Mark looked over at her running his fingers at her collar bone.

"I will be back I promise"

"Pie crust," She said to him and sniffled some more. Mark sat on the side of the bed and played with Mia hair that was spread across.

"Your acting like a child, just take this week one step at a time and nail those auditions."

"Yeah, this week is going to be busy and moving around with Jake and Steve is not the easiest."

"You need to just move along and they will follow. Do not worry about what they are doing." Mark ran his hand against her stomach just to feel her skin a few more times. Mia sniffled and Mark closed his eyes. The two were quiet for a bit of time and the doorbell rang. "I am sure that is Jake and Steve," Mark said to her and Mia rolled out of bed fixing her top and pulling up her jeans.

"I guess I should go greet my guests"

"How about you wipe your tears as you walk?" Mark snicker to Mia and she gave him a dirty look and off she went to the door wiping her face.

Jake and Steve walked into the house and Mia showed each of them to a guest room. Mark walked down the stairs to see Mia in the hallway her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked up at him. Mark didn't say a word to her just placed his bag down at the door and walked over to her and hugged her.

Jake was the first one that joined the two of them in the hallway "Jake, how is it going?' Mark asked the two of them shook hands.

"Good good" Jake said and looked down at Mia who leaned into Mark "What is the plan this week?"

"This week is going to be busy for you guys. There are two auditions on Wednesday and interviews on Thursday."

"Sounds like the team will have a lot of movement around practice"

"Yes, which is a great thing," Mark said and looked at Mia and just wrapped an arm around her "I have to get going to the airport. I need to make sure that I have enough time to check-in."

"Not a problem. Let me just get my coat and Steve"

Jake drove and Steve sat in the passenger seat. Mia and Mark sat in the backseat. The four of them pulled up to the drop off lane an got out. Mark pulled out his two bags from the trunk and Mia stood alongside the car. Mark walked over to Mia and stood in front of her for a while. Jake and Steve stood nearby and tried not to watch them.

"You will be fine. I will be back." Mark said to her as their foreheads leaned into each other. Mark kissed her softly a few times and could feel the tears streaming down her face. "Your fine"

"You promise?" Mia said softly to Mark and he shook his head. He kissed her a few more times and looked over at the door seeing the masses were starting to slow down.

"I will see you in a week," Mark said to her once more and they kissed and Mia tried to push her tongue into his mouth wanting to pull him down to her. Mark pulled away and smiled and shook his head. "I will see you later. Promise me that you will not runoff."

"Promise," Mia said and a small smile came across her lips. Mark kissed her forehead once more and gave her one last hug. He grabbed his bags and then started to make his way into the airport. Mia watched Mark as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mark stopped at the door and look at Mia. He could tell she was still crying she blew him a kiss and Mark smiled and headed in.

Mia got home and the first thing she did was text Anna Lee and asked to meet up for dinner. Mia went over to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Jake, Steve..." The two of them turned around and look at her

"Yes Ma'ma"

"I am going to have Anna Lee come over for dinner. I am going to just make some frozen pizza."

"Okay Ma'ma," Jake said and Steven nodded his head.

A short time later Anna Lee rang the doorbell and Mia opened the door for her. The two girls hugged each other and came into the house. Anna Lee put her coat on the staircase handle and followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing major just pizza"

"And some nice wine?"

"Of course," Mia said with a laugh as she reached for two glasses and a bottle.

"So where is the security?"

"In the guest rooms," Mia said as she handed her a glass of wine.

"How is that going?"

"I am still not into security. I wish I just knew who this guy was and what he wanted."

"Well, he wants you just like a few other thousand men do."

"Oh please, I am not that pretty" Mia said as she posed in the kitchen and the ladies laughed.

They continued into the night as the girls chatted about everything from careers to boyfriends. They also finished two pizza and a bottle of wine which did not help themselves to keep quiet at this time of night. Mia leaned on Anna Lee and Anna Lee placed her head on hers "I think Eric might propose soon?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He is acting very funny when I get around a certain area of the bedroom. I am sure he has the ring and is just waiting for the right time."

"Can you imagine that... you planning a wedding and getting married?"

"I can't wait!" She paused and then looked at Mia "Then I will stop taking the pill and who knows. I could be a mother sooner than later."

"Woah that is all coming too fast for me." Mia started to laugh "For now you are my best friend and that works for me"

"Totally," She said as they giggled even more between each other. "I better get myself together here shortly Eric will be over to pick me up."

"Aw, your plan was to wine and dine and leave me?"

"It's that always the plan?" Anna Lee laughs at her and got up and started to get herself together. "Plus I knew with Mark out of town and we both needed girl talk... there was wine involved."

"Your right. Tomorrow I need to practice for the two auditions, and also figure out an outfit for the interviews."

"Sounds so tiring."

"Thanks" Mia took a big sigh and then walked Anna Lee to the door and said goodbye. Mia locked up the front door and turned on the security system.

Mia headed up to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She rolled over into the pillows and took in a deep breath and Mark's scent was on the pillow. She smiled as she remembered him in several ways. She finally got her self up and closed her bedroom door and got her self into her PJs. She turned on the TV on low and her side table light. She then turned off her overhead light and got into bed. She reached for her phone and seen a message on it.

"Good night my darling" Mark texted her and Mia texted back with several kissing faces. She settled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next few days Mia spent on practicing her lines for the two auditions that she had the next day. She even got Jake and Steven involved as she forced them to practice reading the lines with her. Mia tried hard to keep herself busy she wants the time to go faster. Mia laid around the house as she repeated her lines over and over again. She laid the paper on the table as she began to recite the lines out loud once more. The doorbell rang and Mia stood in like a statue in the living room.

"I will get it," Jake said and went to the door. Mia peeked around the corner almost like a child in her own house. "Mia, I think this is for you."

"Coming," Mia said and walked down the hallway to see Jake holding a big bouquet. "Oh wow!"

"Here you go" Jake passed off the flowers and handed them to her.

"Thank you," Mia said with a smile and took the flowers into the kitchen and started to cut off the stems and placing them into a vase. Mia got to the card and she picked it up and opened it 'Good luck tomorrow. I know you will do great. XOXO Mark.' Mia held the note and jumped up and down with excitement. She took the flower and split them up into two vases and put one of them in the kitchen another one in her bedroom.

Mia laid her head in the back of the car as Jake and Steve sat in the front seat. She started again repeating the lines softly to her self over and over again. This was the second audition and she was getting tired, and missing Mark and the conversation that the two of them would have moving from place to place. The group finally park and Jake and Steve got out first and then Mia. The group walked into the building and to the room that auditions were being held.

Mia sat in the room waiting with the other actors waiting for her turn. She could tell that people knew who she was. She looked over at Jake and Steve who stood on either side of her. A woman came up to the door and called out Mia's name and she walked into the room and perform the auditions. Mia walked out of the room and Jake and Steve joined her side. There was silence between them until they got into the car.

"So, How did it go?" Steve asked

"I think I did good with them," Mia said with a smile as she looked out the window up into the clouds.

"Would you pick one other another?" Jake asked as the group made there way back to the house.

"I am not sure. If I get both then I will have to figure out it all out. It is not unknown that actors have movies back to back."

"Tomorrow interviews are starting at morning," Steve said as he looked at the calendar

"Yes, they are so boring the same questions over and over."

Mia tried to catch her breath as she began to think about how much people are going to ask about Mark. She looked down at the phone and there was nothing from Mark. Her mind started to wander down the path as they drove.

Mia stood in the green room as she fixed her skin tight dark purple plaid skirt outfit. She wiggled her toes in her nude heels as she played with her hair a few more times. She looked at her self in the mirror once more and then back at the empty room knowing that it was going to be a long time till there was silence again. Mia opened the green room door and looked at both Jake and Steve and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked the guys and they smiled.

"Sounds like this is going to be fun," Jake said and Steve nodded. Mia started to walk down the hallway and turned into the room filled with camera equipment.

"Miss Mia!" The lady from the network reached out and shook her hand. She pointed to the one chair under the light and Mia took a seat under the big bright lights. Mia started to think about the first time that she was sitting under these light nervous and reaching out to Mark's hand. Her mind started to run down that path wanting Mark to be here. She reached down into her purse and looked at the blank screen. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Mia... Mia" The lady called her name several times to get her attention.

"I am sorry" She paused and looked up at the lady and smiled.

"There are 3 interviews. Michael canceled out so it will just be you."

"Not a problem," Mia said with a smile and put her purse at her feet. She tilted her legs to the side and placed her hand on her lap. The interviews started each one taking a bit over an hour. Mia smiled and laughed at the correct times. She was doing good as she remembered all the answers that Micheal and he gave the first time.

"Where is Mark?" The interview asked

"He is at a promotion for the WWE," She said with a smile as she tried hard not to let it bother her that he wasn't here.

"Aw, that is to bad. I was hoping to interview you two together."

"Thank you, but we are not doing interviews at this time," Mia said and bowed her head a bit as she played with her hair. The interview changed the subject and continued.

Mark sat in the hotel room as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Mark stopped at the one channel as he watched Mia in the middle of an interview. He smiled as he watched her give the textbook answers. Glen watched Mark and his reaction as he smiled watching Mia. He knew he was head over heels in love.

"You miss her?" Glen said and Mark looked at him

"Yeah, I am not used to this at all." Mark paused and looked over at him "I am not sure how to explain how I feel about her."

"Its that serious huh?" Glen said and the silence started

"Where is Mark?" The interview asked and Mark's head snapped back to the TV to see Mia's response. Mark's smiled started to fade away and he looked down at the remote control and turn off the TV.

"Looks like she is hurting too," Glen said and Mark tosses the remote to him.

Mia pulled off her shoes as she got into the house. She was tired and drained by giving all of herself in the interviews. She held her shoes as she started up the stairs hearing the alarm being set by one of the guys. "I am going to take a bath. I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am," they both said together and watched her walk up the stairs. Mia stopped and turned around giving both of them a smile.

She continued walking up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and placed her shoes in the closet. She flopped down on the bed and pulled out her phone and text Anna Lee. She looked at Mark's last text and took a deep breath. She decided to text him something sweet. 'Today was hard without. There was no one to hold my hand from a dark.' She sighed as she put her phone away. She curled up on her side still in her clothing. She took in a deep breath of the faint smell of Mark that was left on her pillows.

A hand reached around and grabbed her arm. Mia pulled away and went to move off of the bed on the other side. She didn't get far as another hand wrapped her legs in a lasso rope. Mia started to fall to the ground as she placed her hands on the ground to brace her from falling off the bed. She began to be pulled back onto the bed by her legs. She started to scream unknowing if Jake or Steve was going to hear her. That is when hands grabbed her arm pulled her up and quickly put a gloved hand over her mouth. She tried to look at him tried to remember what he was wearing. His eyes were so dark brown they looked black. that she could see from the mask that covered his face. She tried to hit him and he sat on top of her chest grabbing the pillowcase throwing the pillow on the floor and jammed the pillowcase into her mouth. He was stronger then she was as he rolled her over on her belly and tied the pillowcase over her mouth.

"You are so talkative on the TV. How about you talk now?" He said his voice unfamiliar to her. Mia continued to wiggle and push him away unsure what he was going to do, but wanting nothing to do with it. She wiggled out of his grasp and fell to the floor her feet tied together. She got to a corner of the room where he cornered her. He grabbed her arms that she was flaying for him to stay away from her. He put her arms together and tied them to one another. "Now, that is better," He said he stood back watching his work. Mia sat in the corner her mouth gagged, and her hands and feet tied. Her skirt was working its way up and she started to bang her head on the wall. She had no idea what this man wanted. "I don't understand why you kept pushing me away." The man started on a rant as he paced her room back and forth. He continued to talk about all the time he tried to come and meet Mia and she never gave him the time of day. She looked over at her purse that was on the floor now unsure where her phone was.

"You never cared about me as much as I cared about you!" He raised his voice to her and in one motion pulled out a knife from his pocket. He walked over to her and Mia pushed her head as far as she could into the wall. "Why? You have no idea how good I could treat you." He away from her and then back to her taking the knife and placing it against her cheek pressing it against it making a small slice into her skin. Mia's eyes got bigger in her head. She needed to figure out a way to get Jake and Steve up here. The man continued on his rant as he took the knife and ran it down her arm. Mia waited until he stood up and started to walk away to pace the room again. She got on her knees and tried to crawl to the dresser. The man stopped her and kicked her pushing her hard into the dresser and the vase of flower fell to the ground with a loud smash. The man picked up a hand full of flowers and started his rant "I could have given you flowers. You never gave me a chance!" He keeled into the water and flower that were now on the floor in front of Mia's head. She braced her self for him to press the knife into her once more.

"Stop!" Jake screamed and the man turned around to see both Jake holding a gun at him. Steve turned and ran down the step turned the alarm on while Jake gave the man orders. The man walked into the hallway and got down on his knees. Steve grabbed handcuffs and put them on him. Jake stood with the intruder.

Steve walked over and grabbed the throw blanket on the bed and pulled it over Mia. "Are you okay?" Steve asked and Mia just didn't respond. He set her up sitting in front of him covered with a blanket. He could tell she was shaking. "Its okay Mia. We are here nothing will happen. Jake, did you call Roger?"

"Doing it now," Jake said and pulled out the phone with one hand and holding the gun with the other.

"Your okay Mia" Steve said as he took his thumb and tried to get her to speak, but she just looked at him with a blank stare and tears running down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve sat outside the hospital room in the hallway. He scrolled through the media seeing tons of breaking news on what just happened. He put his phone back in his pocket as he watched the hallways watching the staff run back and forth helping the patients. He stood up and took a few steps to the other side of the door, and back a few times. He looked into room through the blinds as he watches Mia laying in bed.

Mia laid wide awake in the bed as the TV played softly. Her mind replaying the events of the night as she could not put the pieces together. She looked at the door to see Steve walking back and forth. It has been what felt like hours since Jake was taken by police to get a statement. Mia wanted Mark to be here but had no idea if anyone has even called him? Tears started to stream down her face as they stinging her cheeks. 'None of this would have happened if Mark was here' She thought.

Dean ran his hands through his dark hair as he started to dial on his phone. It was now close to midnight and the night just began. He was not ready to make this phone call but knew that Roger was not going to make it. He took a deep breath and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello" A deep male voice responded.

"Hi, Mark?" Dean said and tried to keep his voice upbeat.

"Yes, Dean. What is going on?" Mark asked as Dean could tell that he woke him up. Mark sat up in the bed and swag his feet around to the side as he turned on the light. He looked down at the clock seeing it say midnight.

"Mark, I am not sure that you have seen the news or been on the net." Dean stopped and Mark was confused about what was happening.

"Dean is Mia okay?"

"Mia is okay, but Mark I need you to pack your things and head to the airport."

"What is going on?" Mark raised his voice and Glen woke up and looked at Mark.

"I have a ticket for you at the desk to be on the next flight at 12:30 am" Dean took a deep breath " Mia was attacked when he came home after the interview. She is in the hospital. Jake and Steve are with her, but I am sure she wants you to be there."

"I am on the next flight. Tell Mia!" Mark said to Dean and hung up as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He through all his clothing into his bags and Glen watched a bit.

"Mark, what happened?" Glen asked as he tried to help a bit.

"Mia was attacked. She is in the hospital. I" Mark started and Glen just raised his hand

"I will take care of things here. You go home!" Glen said and Mark walked over to him and hugged him and out the door, he went. Glen sat down and shook his head. He did not want to be the person on the other line that Mark was going to find.

Mark picked up the phone and called Roger. Roger didn't answer the phone it just continued to ring and ring "Hey, Its Mark. Call me and fill me in on what is happening to Mia." Mark hung up and called Jake's cell phone and there was no answer there. Mark left a message to call him back. He was getting pissed off that no one was answering the phone, but was hoping that there was a good excuse. Mark got into the car and raced over to the airport and then into the tunnels. He ran to the desk and very dead airport. He finally got his bags all checked in and was walking onto the plane. He knew in about an hour he would be landing back on home ground. He pulled out his keys and put them in his front pocket. He was getting more and more upset as this event started to unfold. Mark sat down in his seat and looked down at his phone and remembered what Dean has said. He opened google and down the rabbit hole, he went.

Jake sat in the room off the main lobby with Roger and the police. Jake's gun was taken from him a testing wipes were wiped all over his hand to make sure that he did not fire his gun. The one police officer read the statement once more and then slide it across the table for Jake and Roger to read. The two read over the statement and verbally agreed to it.

"Please sign it and if you have anything else to add to it at any time please let us know," The one police officer said and Jake signed the statement and slide it back to him.

"Thank you. If we find out anything we will be in touch." The officer said and dismissed Jake and Roger. Jake and Roger stood in the lobby and Roger looked down at his phone and see that there was a missed call from Mark. Roger hung his head and Jake looked at him.

"I better get back up there and relief Steve," Jake said and Roger put up on finger wanting him to wait.

"One second Jake," Roger said as he put his phone to his ear to hear the message. He then took a few steps and called Mark back. Mark looked down at the phone to see Roger calling and just left it to ring. He was minutes away from the hospital. "Jake, I would wait here. Mark is on his way I believe and we should deal with him then the staff "

"How far out is he?" Jake asked taking a deep breath wondering how he was going to deal with such a big man.

"I am not sure, but let's get some coffee it is going to be a long night," Roger said and the two of them started to walk around to the cafe.

Mark pulled into the hospital and parked his car. He grabbed his wallet and ran towards the hospital as he locked his car from the remote. He walks into the security and points him to a counter to get the room and a pass.

"The patient's name"

"Damia Reyes or Mia Reyes," He tells the lady behind the desk. She types it into the computer with no results.

"I am sorry Sir there is no one here with that name," She says to him and Mark began to blow his lid.

"Look it up again! She is in this hospital!" Mark started to scream which got security to move in closer to him.

Jake heard Mark's voice screaming down the hallways. He turned to Roger and handed him the coffees."Oh no. Mark's here!" Jake said to Roger and took off running down the hall. "Woah Mark. It is okay we will get you signed in"

"Jake get me to Mia," He said and Jake walked over to the desk

"Ma'am can you look up Forest Child," Jake said

"Yes Sir," She said her voice shaking "We have one in the hospital. Can I have your ID?" Roger walked around the corner and Mark took a step towards him and security stopped him. Roger continued to walk over to the group.

"Mark, your ID" Jake asked and he hands it over to him and him to her. The lady scans in the ID and makes a pass and hands all of it back to Jake.

"I am so sorry Mr. Undertaker. I am sure you understand" She said and looks down.

"I am sorry. I should have been here to receive him" Jake apologize to the woman. He turned to Mark and handed it to him. " Put it on," He said to him and Mark did as he put the ID away.

"How is Mia?" Mark asked

"She is fine," Roger said, "Steve has not left her." Jake took the coffee from Roger's hands and the three of them walked towards the room. Mark's mind went to a million directions to what they were going to find when they walked into the room.

"We just finished with the police" Jake said and Mark looked over at him. "They have the man in custody."

"Excuse me, while I don't speak about this as a case. My girlfriend was attacked and I was the last person notified." Mark said a bit mad at Roger as he glared at him.

"Its nothing personal. I was at the house when the police pulled up dealing with what was happening." Roger tried to just talk out the situation.

"There are reports that Mia was harmed," Mark said as the three of them got into an elevator.

"Mia has rope burns on her wrist and ankles. She also has a few scratches on her legs and one on her cheek..." Jake took a deep breath and Mark waited as he turned towards him "where he held the knife to her." Jake could see his face turn to pure rage. "She is okay otherwise. They are only holding her for observation."

"Take me to Mia," Mark said and Roger held the door open. Jake walked out first and then Mark. Roger followed and the three men who looked very out of place as they walked down the hallway. Steve looked down the hallway and stood up as he has seen the three of them. Jake nodded Mark stopped in front of Steve.

"She just fall asleep," Steve said and Mark nodded and then tapped on the door and Mia sat up and started to rub her eyes as he walked in. Roger stood outside with the other men and handed out the coffee.

"Mark?" She said so softly and raspy. Mark closed the blinds and walked over to Mia and hugged her closed to him. She started to cry into his shirt. Mark pulled her away and kissed her forehead. Mark looked her cheek where he could tell that there was a knife cut. He looked down at her red wrist and some spots raw. "I am okay. I am okay" She tried to keep saying as he looked over her body.

"This is not okay, Mia" He paused and sat down next to her pulling the chair close to him.

"Who called you?"

"Dean" He paused "What happened?"

"No one told you?"

"It has been a ruff night" was all Mark said and he took Mia's name and gently started to rub her fingers as he sat there and listened to Mia explained what happened. Mark sat there through all her tears and all crying as he got every bit of what happened. He compared it to several of the reports he read online on his way here. Mia laid her head on Mark's hands. Mark reached up and gently rubbed her head. Mia pulled the blankets and moved over to sit on Mark's lap. She cuddled into his lap as tears came and go as she took in the scent of Mark. Mark took the blanket and cover her legs up. He noticed the marks on it and just shook his head.

A few hours went by and Jake slowly opened the door. Mark looked up at him as Mia was sleeping on his lap. "Sorry, I just wanted to check in make sure everything is okay. Roger left and Steve needs sleep." He whispered trying hard not to wake Mia.

"You can both go. I will look after her." Mark said and nodded

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah, it is not a problem." Mark whispered, "Can you bring her some clothing tomorrow?"

"Sure not a problem.

I will see you then" Jake said and left the room closing the door behind him. Mark looked down at Mia and gently rubbed her head as he leaned back on the chair. He had to give it to Mia. She was one tough cookie going through all of this. He smiled down at her as he remembered the first few days with her. She had such a mouth and here she was not looking for comfort in him.

Jake walked into the room the next day with a bag of Mia's clothing in his hands. Jake peeked through the curtains Mia sat up in the bed and Mark sat in the chair next to her. Jake knocked on the door and slowly open it.

"Come in," Mia said softly her voice still a little horsiest.

"I brought you clothing Ms. Mia," Jake said and placed the bag on the countertop as she closed the door behind him "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay. I am just waiting on discharge papers."

"Thank you for bringing the clothing," Mark said, "Are the vampires downstairs yet?"

"There are a few, but no one stopped me."

"This is going to be an event," Mark said and shook his head as he peeked out the window. The knock on the door got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ms. Reyes" A deep voice called from the door that he opened up.

"I am sorry who are you?" Jake asked stopping him from opening the door anymore.

"I am from the police department," He said handing over his badge, and Jake looked at it and then handed it back to him. The man walked in and Jake excused himself and walked out to stand right next to the door. "Ms. Reyes and Mr. Calaway..." The officer bowed his head and stood on the side of the room walking slowly back and forth. "We have been interviewing the intruder and I wanted to speak to you." Mark reached over to Mia and held her hand. Mia squeezed it tight as she tried hard to catch her breath. "The intruder has mental problems to start with, and the second part is that he was hired to break into your house." Mia gave a look to the police and Mark reached over and ran his hands against her back. "Ms. Mia we believe that this is an inside job." Mia looked at the police officer and then at Mark. There were no words between anyone in the room. The silence grew more and more. "Ms. Reyes, if you need anything just give our office a call." the officer said and she looked down at Mark's hand.

"Thank you for all you did," Mark said and stood up as he walked the officer out. Jake watched the officer leave. "Give us a few minutes Jake." Mark closed the door and walked over to Mia who now had her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Did you know about this?" Mia asked as she gave him a look

"Mia, I had nothing to do with this," Mark said as she pushed open the thick air that was starting to suffocate the room. "Mia, I swear on my life that I had nothing to do with this." He repeated, and Mia looked down at her hands that now was sitting on her lap. She could not understand how someone she allowed to get so close to her could do something like this to her. Tears started to stream down her face and Mark walked over to her and reached out and brushed her cheek. Mia couldn't control herself as her head rubbed right into his hand. Mark remembers the first time she did that to him as he closed his eyes for the moment.

"Can you check how much longer the papers are going to be? I got to get dressed"

"Sure," Mark said and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked as Mark closed the door.

"Yeah, I just need to find when Mia is going to be sent home," Mark said and focused on that and walked away from Jake. Jake looked back at Mia and could tell she was crying as he dug through her bag for her clothing. Mark walked back to Jake and stood onside of him with his arms crossed. "We will be out of here soon. Can you help me get her to the car and then you can be dismissed."

"Not a problem," Jake said and looked over at Mark "Are you in the dog house?"

"You could say that," Mark said as he shook his head and looked over his shoulder at Mia who was putting clothing out on the bed to wear.

Mark pulled into the pickup lane. Paparazzi flooded the front of the building. Mark got out of the car and walked into the building the paparazzi covering him calling his name and questions at him. Mark walked back to the hospital as the security there stopped the paparazzi from following him. He meets up with Mia and Jake walking down the hallway.

"It's horrible out there. Jake you're going to have to block them from your side. Mia, I want you to get right into the car and do not answer any question."

"Okay," Mia said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

The group walked closer to hospital security. Mark flanked one side of her as he kept his arm around her and Jake got the other. Paparazzi pushed back on both men as the three of them walked Mia into the car. Mark opened the door and Mia got into the passenger side seat and Mark closed the door. Mia put her seat belt. Jake walked around and followed Mark to the other side of the car. Mark nodded to him and he went off to his car. He got into the driver's side of his car started to drive away.

The car ride was very quiet between the two of them. Mark had his hand on the shifter between the two of them. Mia looked down at his hand and wanted to hold his hand to know it was them against the world. Mia turned her head and looked out the window as they waited at the light. Mark reached over and took Mia's hand "Whatever it is, and whoever does this will pay for it. I will defend you till the end." Mia looked down at their two hands as sadness took over her.

'How can I trust him again? How do I know that he is not involved? The first thing is first I calling Roger and canceling that service and then I am calling Dean.' Mia thought to herself. The two of them pulled up to the house. Mark parked the car went to open the door. Mia grabbed her things and walked into the house. She stood at the door for a few moments as her heart began to race. She was not ready for this. She was not ready for what her body was going to remember from the other night. Mark walked back out to get his bags and bring them in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Mia whispered her face telling another story. She began to walk up the steps taking the bag up with her. She crept along with the steps. Her heart racing as she could not control it. Her palms getting sweaty. She walked into her room. She looked around the room there was nothing out of place. It looked like nothing happened here. Mia stood in the room and closed her eyes. She could feel it the energy of the place still holding on to this memory. She opened her eyes and looked at her self in her mirror. She needed to take back her life and she was going to do it now. She placed the bag next to the door and turned grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She texted Anna Lee that she was fine and home and then got on the phone call. She sat down at the kitchen table and Mark walked around the kitchen and living room listening to her.

"Hello Mia, How are you feeling?" Roger said and Mia took a deep breath

"I am fine. Thank you for asking, but the reason why I am calling Roger is that I no longer need your services." Mia said as strong as she could.

"Well, I don't think that this is the right time for you to make this decision." Roger tried to talk her out of it.

"No, I believe that right now is the best time. Thank you for your service, please send me the last bill to my home address and I will take care of it." Mia said and hung up the phone. Mark was a bit impress, but knew that she hated having security so why would she put her self through this again. Mia picked up the phone again and dialed a number. Mark was confused about who she was calling.

"Hello Dean," Mia said a bit pissed off and Dean could tell

"Hello Mia, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine thank you. I wanted to let you know that the police spoke to the intruder" She paused and waited to hear what Dean was going to say.

"Oh, what did they say?"

"The police believe that my attack was an inside job."

"Why would they say that?"

"Well, they told me the intruder told them."

"You can't believe him. He has mental problems you know Mia"

"I didn't tell you that"

"Well, who wouldn't have mental problems. Trying to break into a home multiple times."

"Dean, I want you to transfer my account to another rep at the agency."

"I don't think that needs to happen. I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Do what I ask, or I will not only sue you for putting me in harm danger. I will sue the company too. I suggest you just do what I ask."

"Mia, you were not in any harm," Dean said and Mia was silent "I will get it to transfer before the end of the day."

"Thank you," Mia said and hung up the phone. Mark placed his hand on Mia's back.

"You did the right thing," Mark said as she did not move just sat there staring at the phone. Mark brushed her hair and Mia looked up at him.

"I need some time," Mia said to him taking a deep shaky breath.

"Oh yeah, I can understand that. You don't have anything for the rest of this week. We can just lay low here."

"No, Mark. I think it is just better if you just stay at your house for a while."

"Mia," He chuckled and then realized that she was serious. "Mia, I didn't have anything to do with this."

"It's not you it is me. I need time and space"

"I understand," Mark said even tho he didn't. Mark moved his hand from her shoulder. "Look if you need anything just give me a call anytime."

"Thank you I appreciate that," Mia said as she looked at Mark which made her want to cry even more than the tears that were escaping her right now. She didn't want him to leave but needed to know where their relationship stood. Mark grabbed his bag and leaned down and kissed Mia on the forehead once more. Mia stood up and hugged him and Mark turned around and grabbed his other bag

from the side of the door, and walked out the door closing it behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mark sat outside at the fire pit at his house. He was almost a 6 pack into the night. He was not thinking that this is what he would be doing when he came home from the promotion. "How could I have been so stupid?" Mark asked the night sky as headlights pulling up to the house caught his eye. He got himself together and stood up. He didn't feel wasted, but sure was not feeling any pain. A man got out of the car and Mark squinted to see who it was.

"Hey, I knew you would be here" Roger's voice rang out "Can I get a cold one?"

"Roger? What are you doing here?"

"I figured we could share a beer." Roger walked up to Mark and clasped his hand giving him a hug

"Here" Mark handed him a beer "Now tell me what the hell happened?" Roger opened his beer and took a nice big long drink of it.

"With what?" He asked

"Now that is a stupid question," Mark said and Roger finished that beer and grabbed another one out of the chest. Mark sat back down his elbows on his knees as the fire crackled in front of him. Roger opened the next beer taking a few sips out of it.

"It was nothing personal. I had no idea that you were going to fall for her." Roger said and Mark looked over at him.

"Yeah"

"You fell for her hard too," Roger said as he took another drink and Mark was starting to lose his patience since he just wanted to know what the hell happened.

"Yeah moved past that fact because I don't feel like talking about that," Mark said and Roger knew that he was hurting.

"Dean came to me months and months back and started to tell me there is this young actor that is up and coming. He said he knew a man that was a bit off his rocker and if he kept telling him that there was a relationship he would believe him. My business was still starting it did not take off as it has now since serving Mia. So, I took him up on his offer. I had no idea that the guy was that much of a wack job that he would hurt her or even threaten her life." Roger continued to drink his beer and tell his story to Mark. " I knew something was wrong that night we went for a beer and Mia freaked out. The guy was just supposed to scare her nothing more... a few break-ins set off the alarm and leave."

"So when did the plan change?" Mark asked opening another beer and looking at the fire.

"I am not sure, but I have to tell you. I hope that Dean guy is out of the picture." Roger said, " He was going to milk that baby dry."

"Dean is out of the picture. He is a sick son of a bitch." Mark took a long drink of his beer. Roger and Mark sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Mark started "I really fucking fell hard for her, and now between you and that bastard. She can not even trust me."

"Sorry man" He took a drink "I didn't mean to cramp your style. What can I do to fix it?"

Mark stared into the fire as he took long sips of his beer "How about you tell Mia the truth." Roger sat in silence as he continued to drink with Mark. He knew his friend was hurting and he was the part of the reason for it.

It has been several days and Mia was back to her normal busy schedule. She tried to keep that day in the back of her mind and always kept an eye out for people around her. She stood in a white off the shoulder dress that genitally draped on the ground. Mia stared at herself in the mirror. There was a small scratch that she was getting used to cover up with makeup, but her mind went to another place thinking about Mark.

"You sure that you want me to go with?" Anna Lee stood in front of Mia with a light blue copy cat of her dress.

Mia smiled and took her hand "Why not? You look beautiful and we will get tons of pictures taken."

"I like a normal Jane with lipstick on" Anna Lee laugh and Mia smiled "Your thinking about him"

"He who has no name did cross my mind... I am not going to lie. He would always sit in the corner and listen to music while I got ready for these events."

"I don't know why you won't just swallow your pride and call him." Anna Lee said and the ladies continued to fix Mia's hair.

"I can't" She paused "How do I know he was not behind what happened?"

"What if he was not behind any of this and your both hurt and tormented?"

"How would I know that?"

"Mia, you two did not even break up. You're scared I get it, but you can't be like this forever."

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes "Maybe you are right... or maybe I am meant to be alone for the rest of my life."

Anna Lee looked at her and then started to laugh. She would stop to try to take a breath and then look at her again and laughed even harder than before. Mia waited and finally, she got out a few words "Look at you... single is not your color" She said trying to breath

Mia stood up and looked at Anna Lee "Your so mean" She said and Anna laid her arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"You love me you love me" She laughed at her and Mia wrapped her arms around her, and began to think that maybe Anna Lee was right.

Mia and Anna Lee got out of the limo and the event guide greeted them and started them on their path. Anna Lee smiles and whispered to Mia as she could not believe she was really in the spotlight. "Mia look!" Anna Lee pointed out all the famous interviewers that stood high up looking down on everyone.

"Yeah, Anna... come on follow me. We need to get to the top and then we can talk to them."

"Wait?!" Anna Lee ran up to Mia who started to walk away "I am going to have to talk to them?"

"Maybe," Mia said and smile and stopped in front of the fans waving and taking pictures.

"I should have stayed home," Anna Lee said to Mia and she laughed. She knew Anna hated to have the spotlight on her except then alcohol was in play. Mia wrapped her arm into Anna's arm and the two started to make their way to the red carpet stopping so often to take pictures as they stood to mirror each other. Anna Lee did not use this and every time someone would say something to her she would whisper to Mia and she would laugh. Mia was used to all this chatter and didn't realize how much she was used too. There was a time the paparazzi would call for just a Mia photo, but Anna wouldn't go too far away.

Mark walked around the house as he tried to find something to do to keep his mind off of Mia. He sat down out in the back with a beer in his hand as he watches the stars start to come in. His cell phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket to look at who it could be. He was wishing it was Mia but was disappointed when he just saw an unknown number on the phone. Mark took a deep breath and pushed it to voicemail. He took another sip of his beer as he stared out to the dark. The phone number called again and Mark shook his head.

"What?" Mark picked up the phone snapping at what little peace he had left.

"Mark its Roger, turn on the red carpet event. Mia is here" Roger said and the phone line went silent.

Mark shook head and then his mind raced. This was the first event that she was alone. There is no security with her and then it started to sink in... he was not with her. His mind then went to who did she take with her? Mark walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He sat down on the sofa and placed his beer on the table. He changed the channel until he found it. There on the TV was Mia standing for photos smiling and posing. Mark smiled his eyes squinting and his heart pounded in his chest. He missed her so much it ached inside.

"We will get the first interview with Ms. Reyes since she was attacked." The announcer said

"Yeah, that hot topic you can't stay away from" Mark screamed at the TV. Mark sat back and sipped the beer some more as he kept looking at the background from the announcer. That is when Mark saw what Roger was doing.

Roger walked up to Mia and got her attention. Mia put on that fake smile and introduced him to Anna Lee. "Nice to meet you," Roger said and shook his hand "Don't want to take to much of your time, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Um, Sure," Mia said her hands being held in front of her and Anna Lee looked around and danced to the music that flooded the red carpet as the two talked

"Mia, Mark didn't have anything to do with your attacker," Roger said and Mia grabbed onto Anna Lee as her mouth opened a bit. Anna Lee refocused her self back into the conversation "Mark is madly in love with you."

"Roger it is hard to believe anyone at this point," Mia said and sighed as she looked down her face looking sad as her smile washed away.

"I am telling you over my dead body. Mark will always be your defender and is hurting just like you." Roger looked down at his watch "Sorry, I have to keep moving, but please think about what I said." He said and walked away from the two girls and they turned to each other and began to chat.

Mark watched what just happened live on TV. He has no idea what Roger said to her, but he had a gut feeling it was about it. Mark got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer while putting his empty bottle at the sink "At least he finally kept his word" Mark said out loud and then heard the TV come back on.

"Welcome back, and we are here with Mia Reyes," the female announcer said and Mark walked back into the room. He stared at Mia as she smiled her white dress draped beautifully on her. The announcer asked the normal question of what was she wearing. "Who did you bring with you tonight?"

"This is my best friend Anna Lee," She said with a smile

"Where is your boyfriend Mark Calaway?"

"Aw, this is just a girls night out" Mia smiled and blushed

"Mia, there were reports that you were attacked about a week back. How are you doing after that?"

"I am hanging in there. That was a very scary night."

"Well, you have no security tonight why is that?"

"Why? Do I need them?" Mia said with a smile and giggle. She looked up at the camera and it caught her eyes just right as they shined.

Mark smiled and took a big sip of his beer.

Mark picked up his phone and texted Mia. He needed and wanted her so much. "You looked very beautiful tonight. I wish I was there xoxo" He put the phone into his pocket, and turned off the TV. He walked outside with his beer as he stood on the porch and just looked up to the star lite sky.

Mia pulled up to her house. The small lights on either front light. She got out of her car and headed into the house. She opens the door turned off the alarm, and closed the door and armed it again. She stood there and placed her keys and reached down and took off her shoes. The floor was cool against her feet as she grabbed her purse in the other hand and headed up the stairs. She took a deep breath as she turned on each light as she entered the area and then turn it off as she left heading towards her bedroom.

Mia pulled the zipper down from the back of her dress as she stood in front of the mirror. She left her dress fall to the floor making a white puddle around her feet. She ran her hand against her tight stomach as she began to think about Mark. She tapped her stomach and then took a deep breath. She reached over and grabbed her purse off the bed and pulled out her phone. She put it down on the docking station and seen she had a text message. She sat on the edge of the bed and unlock the phone to see Mark's text. Her heart raced as she opened the text. She stared at it for a while... what was she going to say back to that.

Mia started to write him a text "I spoke to Roger. He said you had no involvement. I never thought you did, I am just so unsure where we stand anymore" She stopped and then deleted the message. "Sometimes I just wish you were here so I could tell you how much I need you and how hard every day has been without you." She sighed and deleted the message. "Thank you. The world is very quiet without you around..." She settled on and sent the message. She placed her phone on the charger and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Mark rolled over his phone flashing after hearing the noise. He pulled the phone to him and read the message that Mia sent him. He smiled he knew that she was missing him as much as he missed her. He sighed and placed the phone on the charger. What was he supposed to say to that 'I will be right over? Call me for a booty call? Please let me hold you once more?' His mind ran with all the questions that he could think of.

The next few days were filled with interviews and audition. Mia walked out of the agent agency and looked up at the big buildings in the city. She smiled as she looked up as the sun and put on her sunglasses. She put her purse in her elbow and took a deep breath and started to walk up the street to the parking lot.

"Oh, my is that Mia?!" The female voice said very loud and Mia recognizes the voice. She turned around to see Stacy and Trish standing there.

"I have not seen you in forever!" Mia said and ran over to them and they all hugged. "How have you been? What brings you to town?"

"Oh well you know there is a show nearby and we wanted to shop," Stacy said with a smile and Trish nodded in agreement "What about you?"

"We hear about the breakup," Trish said with a hand on her hip

"Well, I don't know if it is a breakup or if it is me." She said to them and started to tell them a short story of what happened.

"Wow, yeah I would need a break too," Stacy said

"It is not that I don't miss him. I do a lot, but what am I suppose to say?"

"Yeah tough spot" Trish said and hugged her again "Well, good for you we are in town for at least the next two weeks. We have time to sit and chat."

"That sounds like a great plan" Mia beamed

" So, tonight there is a meet and greet." Stacy said and started to write down an address and time on the paper "We will make sure your name is on the list. Come near the end of the event and then we can get some food"

"That sounds great," Mia said with a smile "Then I can tell you all about what is happening," The girls said goodbye to each other and Mia headed home.

She started to think about if she was going to run into Mark tonight or not. She sort of wanted to run into him but didn't at the same point. She could not figure out what she would say to him. Mia left her hair down on either side of her face and pulled the rest of her hair in a lower bun. She wore a burgundy spaghetti strap slip dress that stopped mid-thigh. She wore black strap heels that strapped up her feet and ankles. She felt that she looked good so if Mark did see her he would want her and if he didn't she could turn heads. Mia picked up her purse and head out to the address that Stacy and Trish gave her.

Mia parked her car in the parking lot across the street. She got out of her car and headed into the building. Security stopped her and she showed her ID and she was shown into the backside of the arena. Mia followed her escort as she slowly followed. One thing she always enjoyed was that when WWE came to town it was like another world inside that building.

"Here is the entrances please wear your name badge." Her escort said to her as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you," Mia said and bowed her head a bit. She stood right on the other side of the door and took note of where the door was she was supposed to use. She looked around and there were crowds of people walking around going table to table talking to their favorite superstars. Mia slowly slipped into the crowd which did not last long since fans were calling her name and she would wave here and there to them.

"Mia?!" A male voice called to her and she stopped and turned around to see Vince standing there.

"Hi Vince, How are you?"

"I am doing well," He said his head held high and a smirk across his face. Mia still got the creeps from him "I am surprised to see you here. I heard that you and Mark had a falling out."

"I am here for Stacy and Trish" She smiled and held onto her clutch in front of her.

"Aw, that is always good to see friends" He paused "Well, I wanted to invite you to our hall of fame event next week." He continued to talk as Mia smiled and nodded her head. She tried hard to pay attention to him along with looking around her in-case Mark was around. Vince continued to talk about how he wanted the hall of fame event to be big like Hollywood.

Glen leaned over and got Mark's attention "Mark, look who is here?"

"What?" Mark grunted and Glen pointed to Mia who was talking to Vince yet. Mark sat up in his chair a little bit more. His heart began to beat fast in his chest. She looked beautiful her dress hanging off of her beautifully. She was still in great shape and looked like was in good spirit. He needed to go talk to her. Mark stood up and Glen grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Don't interrupt Vince you know what he will do." Mark looked down at him and then back at Mia.

"So, since you are now single. If you need anything please let me know. I am sure I can make it happen" Vince said and Mia smiled her sweet little smile and swing around a little.

"Ah, well yes. If I am in need... I will let you know, Vince. Thank you so much for the invite. I look forward to the hall a fame event."

"I can't wait to see you then," Vince said and shook her hand and smile. She turned around and started to make her way to Stacy and Trish's table. Both Vince and Mark watched her with such intent. Mark watch Vince leave and he dashed out from behind the table and headed through the crowd towards Mia. Mia finally reached over Stacy and Trish. The three girls hugged and of course stood for photos together.

"I am glad you made it. Did you have trouble getting in?" Stacy asked

"Oh no, I got in without any issues" She smiled and clutched on to her bag.

"You look good, but you always do," Trish said and smile and Mia posed and laughed with the girls.

Mark caught up to the girls as they chatted. Mark took a deep breath his heart still racing as he walked over to Mia and gently brushed up against her arm "Mia?' He said in his deep voice and her scent filled the air so inviting. Mia turned around her heart in her chest as she could already tell it was Mark the leather scent filled the air.

"Hi Mark" Mia said and reached up to him and he hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

He held on a bit longer "How are you?"

"I, um, am doing good and you?" Mia said as they parted.

'Just be honest' He began to think "I been better," He said and Mia smile frowned down a bit. She looked down at her hands that clasped in front of her. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Um, Stacy, Trish and I are going to go out."

"Promise, it won't take more than 5 minutes," Mark said and ran his hand against her elbow.

"You are on the clock then we are taking her back," Trish said and Mark wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked them to the side so they can talk in some privacy.

He turned to her and smiled as he took her hands into his. "I am glad to see you. I wanted to call you and talk to you so many times." He paused "Mia, I had nothing to do with what happened, and I would never do something like that to anyone."

"I know," Mia said softly and looked down

"I can not get you out of my head and I am... I want to be with you" Mark said and Mia looked up at him.

"Mark, I don't know what to say" She looked up at him tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She wanted to jump into his arms and just take away all this pain between them.

"Tell me you believe me. Tell me you want me back." He paused "I never knew how much I needed you until I left you in and now I can not go on like this."

"Mark, please" Mia looked at him the tears now giving in and a few streams down her face "You have no idea how much you mean to me" Mark took his thumb and rubbed her tears away from her cheek. She closed her eyes just like she has so many times before her head falling right into the rhythm of his hand. He leaned her chin and planted a

small kiss on her lips. The sparks flying all around them.

"I hate to be the buzzkill, but time is up and I am starving," Trish said breaking up the two of them.

"I got to go," Mia said and Mark held onto her hand as long as he could as she walked away from him and to Trish and Stacy. She snuffled in her tears and Trish placed her arm around her and whispered into her ear. Mark stood still time standing still as he watched the women he wanted to be with just walk away.

"Come on man," Glen said and he looked at Mark who then watched as the three girls walked away.

"You have no idea how much this hurts," Mark said and Glen patted his background

"I understand more than you know. If you two are meant to be your paths will cross again. When that happens you make sure to never let her go." Mark nodded as the two of them walked back.

The three girls sat at the table as they enjoyed some drinks and finger food waiting for their dinner Mia sat between the two of them "Come on ladies selfie time!" Mia said with a giggled. The girls squeezed together and took several pictures. They laughed at each other as the camera continued to take pictures. Mia pulled the camera back down and looked at each photo.

"So, what happened?" Stacy asked and Trish perked up to the conversation

"About?"

"With Mark," She asked and Mia took a deep breath and then a drink "It looked like it was not over today."

"Well, this is what happened..." Mia started to go through everything she found out from the police. "I know he didn't do anything and I am still head over heels for him. I just don't know how to get over the trust issue and allow my self to be voluble again."

"Time is the only thing that is going to fix that," Stacy said

"Or you can be a bitch just like me and use them and lose them," Trish said and Stacy started to laugh

"She is not like that"

"No, I don't believe she is," Trish said and Mia took a sip of her drink. Their food was delivered to them and the girls started to get loud at the moment as the three of them started to laugh and chat through the night. Mia started to forget about what happened and just began to enjoy the moment. The girls finally began to wrap up the night with each other. The three of them hugged each other at the table.

"You better come to the hall of fame event," Trish said, "I will keep that man of yours at bay."

"I am not sure I want him to be away" Mia giggled and Trish hugged her tightly

"Just tell him you're in love and if he has the same feelings he should embrace it," Stacy said and Mia shook her head

"You better be there if he doesn't"

"Always!" Trish said and Stacy shook her head. "Come on ladies... I am ready to get out of these shoes"

The girls started heading out to their cars and the paparazzi came flooding. The girls posed a little bit at the door and then headed to the car. The paparazzi screamed out questions to Mia "Where is Mark? Are you two finished? Are you taking up porn next? When are you going to speak out? How are you doing tonight?" None of the girls said anything. They all just smiled and got to the cars. Stacy and Trish hugged Mia once more and they went there separate ways."

Mia rolled over in bed as she looked at the light that shined through the curtains. This was the latest that she has slept in a long time. Her phone went off a few times and she moans as she reached over and pulled it onto the bed. She opens the phone and sees that Anna Lee sent her tons of links. She clicked on the first one and read the headline "Mia changed to a party girl" another one read "Midnight drinks with women." Mia moaned and texted Anna that those headlines are wrong. Mia took a deep sigh and pushed the pillows over her head. 'Can I just sleep away the day today?' ran her through the mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark roamed around the back hallways as he passed a mirror. He stopped the music played that sad breakup song that everyone was singing on the radio. The words made him stop even longer as he began to think about Mia and how much he missed her. Every day he missed her even more. He longed for her even it if was just that moment like they had a few weeks back when she came to hang out with Stacy and Trish. Today was the Hall of Fame event for WWE and Mark was already ready for the night since he was going to be presenting several awards. Mark fixed his bow tie in the mirror and wondered if Mia was going to come to this event. He tried to get it out of Stacy and Trish, but neither one was talking to him about the one subject he could not get enough of. Mark continued down the hall. Mark grabbed himself a drink and took a drink as he stopped and looked out the window to see how the event was pretty much set up.

"Hey, look at you all dressed up," Glen said and Mark turned and gave a small smile

"You don't look bad yourself" Mark patted Glen on the shoulder.

"Your thinking about her again?"

"Yeah" Mark sighed and looked down

"You better cheer up. Rumor has it that Vince has invited all the elite Hollywood" Glen put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth "You know that means it is a good chance that Mia could be here tonight." He paused "Look I got to get going. I have to make sure that everything is lined up for me to leave tonight to the next city."

"Yeah, See you later," Mark said and took a drink of his soda. What Glen just told him he began to think about even more. He grabbed his phone and looked down at it and took a deep breath and dialed Mia number. He listened to the phone ring and waited for Mia to answer.

Mia looked at her phone and see Mark's name come up over the screen. Her heart leaped into her throat. The phone was on its last ring. Mia grabbed it "Hello? Mark? Hello?" Mia looked down at the phone and noticed that it didn't pick up. She walked back over to the mirror as she grabbed her light pink sequins glamorous backless spaghetti strap dress and unzipped it making a small puddle of it on the floor and stepped in. She pulled it up over her shoulders and turned her back towards the mirror and grabbed the zipper and pulled it up. Mia's mind went right to Mark and the last time she wore a backless dress. Mia pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pulled a few strains of hair out on either side of her face. Mia stopped and stood in the mirror and reached for her phone. The first time in a long time she posed and took a photo of her self. She looked at the photo and smiled. She looked tone and full of shape in the photo even tho she felt like she has not been to the gym for over a month. She looked good and shared her photo on her social media.

Mark walked around the red carpet as he watched all the reporters setting up as he felt his phone vibrate. He reached down and pulled it out of his pocket. He opened it and seen that Mia posted a very beautiful and very sexy picture. He smiled and noticed that she was in a dress. The event began the music was blaring and there were Hollywood stars all over the red carpet.

Stacy, Trish, and Mia laughed and had a small drink as the three of them danced in the limo. Mia took her last big drink of her drink finishing it off as she put the glass down.

"We are next ladies..." Stacy said with a smile "I want to go first"

"Sure you can," Trish said with a laugh. The car stopped and Stacy steps out first the camera flashing and yelling coming from fans and paparazzi. Trish waited for a few and then stepped out and pose for some photos. Mia took a deep breath and looked around to see who was standing out there she wondered if Mark was going to know she was here. Trish began to walk away and the handler reach bent down

"Ms," He said and Mia scooted over and took his hand and got out of the car. The fans went nuts and the paparazzi ever worst. There was screaming and yelling questions at her. Then the fans started to chant like the normally did "Undertaker!" Mia smiled and posed for the photos. The three girls got together and posed for photos together too.

Mark noticed the crowd screaming his name and he tried to keep and ear into the conversation that he was having and stretched his neck and could only see the back of the head of three women.

"Mark are you still here with us?" Glen asked as he looked over to see what Mark was looking at

"I am sorry, the fans are going nuts. I wondered who that was?" He said to the group and it seam like everyone stopped and stared at the 3 girls.

"The one looks like Stacy," Another male said to Mark and Glen with that Mark went to go make his way.

"Mark wait!" Glen said and he stopped and looked at him

"I have to know..." Mark said to Glen and he excused himself as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me Mr. Undertaker!" The one reporter called to him and he smiled and waved "Can we ask a few questions?"

"I will be right back. I am on a bit of a mission right now."

"Are you off to see Mia Reyes?" The reporter asked and Mark looked at her straight in her eyes and he left just like that. "Come on we need to follow him!" She told her cameraman "Those two have not been in public for months now and this might be the first time they see each other. You know I want that story"

The three girls started to make there way down the red carpet area. They stopped often to take photos and shake hands with their fans. Mia was always the slowest since she listed to every fan when they told her stories and could never say no to them. Stacy and Trish slowly made their way down the fan isle.

"Miss Mia" The one female fan got her attention and started to speak to her. "I think you and the Undertaker should get married."

"Wow that is a big thing to get married to someone"

"Yes, but you two look great together and should get married"

"Well, I am not sure if that is how Mr. Undertaker thinks, but when I find him I will ask him," Mia said with a smile.

"Where is the Undertaker?" The fan continued to ask as Mia smiled polity at her

"I am sure he is around here somewhere," Mia said with a smile and the three girls began to make there a way to the top of the red carpet. Trish and Stacy on either side as they walked and Mark made it around the corner.

"Mia!" Mark called and the three of them turned around. "I am surprised to see you here"

"Yeah" Mia smiled "Vince invite me a while back."

"I am grateful," Mark said as a smile grew across his face.

"Excuse me, Mia?" The reporter interrupted "Can we get an interview with you and Mr. Undertaker?"

"Um," Mia studded a bit and Mark wrapped his arm around her back just like they never missed a beat.

"Sure," Mark said and the two turn toward the camera just like any couple and Trish and Stacy stood on the side watching this unfold in front of their eyes.

"I have to say congratulations for the nomination for the most splash from Hollywood, Mia" The reported said

"Thank you" Mia blushed as she didn't know what this meant, but was honored none the less.

"So the rumor mill wants to know are you two still the hot couple?"

"Yes" Mark quickly pushed that rumor down as he leaned down and whispered into Mia's ear "I am so glad you came"

"So how come we have not seen you two out in public?" The reporter asked, "You two use to be inseparable."

"It is just the timing. Mark is busy and I am busy with my two new movies. So, we see a lot of each other at night" Mia smiled and looked at Mark. A group of fans started to chart 'kiss kiss' in the background and this reporter was no fool.

"Since tonight is fan appreciation night. How about you do what the fans ask and give Mia a kiss" Just that like Mia looked up at Mark and Mark placed his hand on her chin and gently kissed her cheek making sure not to mess up her makeup. The reporter started to do her outro to the segment and Mark continued to hold Mia in his arms as they stared at one another. "Thank you, Mia and Mark," The reporter said getting both their attention.

"Let's talk tonight." Mark started to plead with Mia as soon as the reporter was out of range "Don't leave tonight without talking to me" Mark pleaded as he looked down at his watch knowing he had to get inside. "You don't have to promise me anything, but please say yes to this" Stacy and Trish walked up to Mia and Mark looked at her waiting for her answer as he tried hard not to let all his emotions show in what he wanted to say to her right now. "Please Mia?"

"Sure, what harm is it in that?" She said with a smile and Mark could have jumped for the moon at this point. Mark hugged her once more and took in a deep breath of her scent as she did the same to him.

"I must get going I have to present awards," Mark said and took Mia's hands and kissed them softly. Stacy and Trish looked at Mia as she seen her smile and then watch Mark walk away.

"So, I take it he spilled his guts out?" Trish said and looked at Mia and Stacy. The girls continued to talk and stop at moments to get more photos taken.

"That didn't take that long. I am a bit surprised." Stacy said and Mia continued to look at both of them. The three of them stopped again and took more photos.

"Anyone care to explain?" Mia asked as the group finally got to the end of the red carpet and everyone was mingling.

"Hi, Glen," Trish said with a smile and small side hug. "I was just going to spill the beans on Mark" She giggled a bit and Stacy hugged Glen.

"Oh, about what has been happening?" Glen asked and he smiled at Mia.

"Yeah," Stacy said "Mark just made his move and wants to speak to Mia and Mia has no clue"

"Oh Mia," Glen said and opened his arm up and she took a few steps towards him and hugged him. "Lets us fill you in about what has been happening." He paused and got the waiters attention and grabbed

him and the ladies some champagne. He handed Mia a glass an took a drink "Let me start with that night you got attacked... Mark woke up to a phone call and packed his stuff and was out the door even tho he had a jammed packed scheduled for the rest of the week. He didn't even care he cares for you that much that he put all that on the line to go to you."

Mia and the girls stood around Glen as he brought her back up to speed about what has been happening with Mark since the day of the attack. Glen called the waiter over once more and took everyone a new champagne glass. "Mia, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Mark is in love with you. He is a lost puppy without you and you just being here. You have changed his whole night."

"Mark never said that he was in love with me. That is a bit deep don't you think?"

"I am telling you. If you two were still together and not on this break. He would have proposed already. How loud does that speak?" Glen asked and Mia began to think about everything.

"Mia! Can we get a quick interview?" Another reporter called to her and Mia smiled. Glen pointed to the reporter and Mia walked up the stairs to the reporter. The reporter asked a lot of the same questions that Mia was used too. Mia thanked the reporter once her outro was done. Mia turned and headed back down to the group.

"Come on ladies. I should get you guys into your seats" Glen said and wrapped his arm around Stacy and Trish and Mia followed. Mia stopped and waved a few times as they made their way slowly into the building. Once in the hall, there were guides that showed them where to sit. Trish, Stacy, and Glen were taken to one side and Mia was moved to another side of the floor. Mia sat down in her seat which was close to and isle along with on the first level of the hall. Mia looked around and chatted with the other celebrities around her. She smiled and placed her hand on her lap as she waited for the event to start.

Mark peeked out of the curtain from the side of the stage. He looked to see if he could see Mia. Once he spotted her he stopped and looked at her. He needed to make sure that she was not going to leave tonight without him telling her how he felt. Maybe if she could hear it she would understand how much this break apart is killing him.

The Hall of Fame started and Vince stood at center stage and welcome everyone to the event. He continued with his speech that he was excited about what WWE has done and what it will become. Mia smiled and paid attention to what was happening. This was the first event that she was alone. She didn't feel alone since he knew so many people here. The Hall of Fame started to present awards to special groups of people.

There was a break in the program and Mia looked over at where Stacy and Trish sat with Glen. Stacy waved at Mia and Mia gave a small wave back. Mia gently played with her hair as she saw the cameras continued to pan across the room. Mark sat in the back glued to the monitor of the camera watching each one for Mia. He was up next and he knew that he was presenting "best celebrity splash."

"Mr. Taker here is the envelope and the winner has a star next to their name," A Stage crew said and handed him the envelope.

"Thank you," Mark said and took the envelope and held it in his hand.

"I got the award," Rick said as he stood next to Mark looking at the award closely.

"Sounds good," Mark said as he searched the camera once more.

"Ooo look at Mia. She is looking good Mark." Rick said and Mark looked down at him remembering how he spoke about her the first time they meet.

"Yeah, well. Let's get this show on the road" Mark said and looked up at the stagehand who gave him the go-ahead. Mark walked up the metal steps and waited as Rick continued to chat with everyone at the bottom of the steps. Mark took a deep breath as he heard his music start and he started to get the nerves out of him. Mia sat up in her chair a little more as the music.

Mark walked out on stage and tapped the envelope on his other hand. He waved his hand a few times at the crowd and then stopped at the microphone. Rick followed him behind him and then stopped beside him. Mark said thank you a few times as everyone cheered and clapped for him. Mia stood up with the other celebrities and clapped along. Finally, everyone started to sit down. Mark looked around and his eyes locked on Mia's eyes.

"We are out here today to give the award for the best celebrity splash. This award goes to the celebrity that has never been into the ring but has the splash of a wrestler that has been. This award goes out to the celebrity that should be watched because they are going to make a splash." Mark said as he looked around the room.

"Tonight's best celebrity splash gets to have this beautiful award. Mr. Taker, please read off the nominations." Rick said and screamed woooo aside from the microphone.

Mark open the envelope and his eyes glanced down at the names. The lump in his throat grew twice the size. His mouth went dry and he started to read the names. "The nomination is," Mark said the names slowly "Melissa Miller" The camera went to her and she waved

"Joseph Brown," Rick said as he looked over at Mark as he could tell he was nervous and started to shake. Joseph smile at the camera

Mark took a deep breath "Mia Reyes" his voice squeezed a bit and Mark cleared his throat and the camera went to Mia as she smiled and waved as she pushed her hair back.

"Last but not least John Moore," Rick said "Mr. Taker please tell us the winner" Rick made the audience wait as he took a small step back.

Mark swallowed again "The winner is Mia Reyes" He called out and Mia was in shock. He placed her hands over her mouth and the guide got her attention and got her to get up and made her way to the stage. She stood at the bottom of the steps to the stage and Mark meet her halfway down and took her hand helping her up the steps "Congratulations"

"I never thought that I was going to win," She said to him with a smile as the two of them walked on to the stage.

"Congratulations," Rick said and handed her award to her and she bent down thanking him and hugged him.

"Thank you, everyone," Mia said as she stood at the microphone Mark standing next to her as she looked at him and smiled "Thank you, Mark, for taking me by the hand and showing me the ropes. I have plenty of thank you that I am sure I am missing, but I will keep this short. Keep your eyes on me because I will do exactly what this award is for and make a splash in this world. Thank you" She said again as she looked over at Mark and blushed as she pushed her hair behind her ear once more.

"Mia this way," Mark said and wrapped his arm around her as they walked into the back together. Mark held out his hand at the bottom of the steps and Mia took one step at a time holding on to his hand.

"There is my star!" Vince said as he walked up to Mia and Mark.

"Thank you. I am very shocked. I had no idea that I would win such an award." Mia said with a smile and Mark stood alongside her his hand resting on her hip.

"You deserve it," Vince said with a smile and reached out for a hug and Mia did so. "I have to say you make a splash in that dress just like you are going to do this year. I can not wait to see what you do."

"Thank you. Thank you so much" She said and smiled and Vince continued on his way.

Mia looked around the hallway and it was busy as there were cameras everywhere and people running in and out of the room. She looked up at Mark "Let's find a spot and we can talk" Mark said and found two chairs in a corner and the two sat down. Mia placed the award on the small table between them

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mia asked as she already knew and her heart started to race.

"Mia, I had nothing to do with the attack and I can not stand not being without in every second of every day."

"I know you had nothing to do with the attack. Roger told me the other week." Mia said as she tried to stop her self from fidgeting and just put her hands into her lap.

"I want to be a couple again. I never knew how much you meant to me until all this happened. I couldn't get to your side fast enough when the attack happened. You were a snot-nose punk when I meet you, but when that wall finally came down. I figured out who you where and how much" Mark stopped and took a deep breath and took Mia's hands into his own "I am in love with you."

Mia's cheek started to turn red as she did not have words for Mark. She wanted to scream it from the top of the world that she was head over heels for him.

"I have not had this feeling for a while and at first I figured it was just we were always together, but I know now Mia. You are my better half." Mark looked up at her as her eyes filled with tears. "Please, lets put this behind us and grow together."

"I- I know," Mia said as tears escaped her eyes "I wanted to tell you for so long that I am in love with you too," She said and with one motion Mark was on his knees wiping tears away with one hand. He tilted her chin and kissed her the spark still there and burning between the two of them with fire.

"Then lets never leave each other again" He whispered and kissed her again with the desire between the two of them.

Glen started to clap his hands as the girls stood there tears than their eyes. Mark pulled away from Mia as they both were breathless. He looked over at Glen "How long have you been there?" He asked

"Long enough that we all were thinking it was about time you left that little lady in your heart" Glen said with a smile and Mark bowed his head and shook it with a smile on his face. 


End file.
